


Somebody else

by Ode_et_amo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Barbara Gordon, Consensual Infidelity?, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, F/M, I will happily die on that hill, JayDick is endgame, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Pining, Slow Burn, Surrogacy, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_et_amo/pseuds/Ode_et_amo
Summary: “So? We’ll take one of my eggs and mix it with some of Dickhead’s sperm in some lab somewhere and insert it back?” Jason asked.Babs sighed and gave him a stern look. “Do you need to be so crude?”“Sorry” Jason said.“The problem is, as I have already broached to Miss. Gordon and Mr. Grayson." Leslie gave him a meaninful look. "Your body is a bit of a Fort Knox ever since your encounter with the Lazarus Pit.”Or, Babs can't get pregnant so Jason guilt trips himself into playing surrogate.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 340
Kudos: 633





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is, but it has resided rentfree in my head for too long so it needed to get out there. I kinda have an arch planned out, but honestly don't know if I'll continue this or not...
> 
> My first time writing abo, and I'm a little scared alright. I think it's very interesting and lends itself well to writing about ethics, genderroles and socialisation.  
> However there are some elements of it that makes me squeamish, like the more animalistic aspects as well as the non-con, so I lovingly scrapped that. 
> 
> Warning for incorrect use of medical terms and bad description of medical consultation.

Jason had a slightly better track-record than Harley Quinn, but he still made terrible decisions while drunk. Terribly, horrifyingly, (wonderfully) bad decisions.

The thing about being drunk is that it gets the creative juices flowing, while completely shutting off any consequence-thinking. It is _glorious_ until the hangover comes to beat you over the head, leaving you puking your guts out and mortified. (We’ll come back to the puking, it’s important, however inconvenient).

So while Harley got crusty clown tattoos and blew up chemical industries, Jason drank beer with one Dick Grayson after a drawn out mission that had left the both of them sleep-deprived and loose-tongued.

By this point it had turned into a bi-weekly tradition, him and Dick grabbing a few beers while watching some game. Dick claimed it was important for their family bonding, Jason just acknowledged it as something work-buddies tended to do.

They were currently sitting on Jason’s shoddy couch, in his half-decent apartment, watching a disappointing game of football. They were both too tired to fully pay attention, but it was a good excuse to avoid actual speaking. Jason was lying sprawled out, already half-asleep, a good two and a half beers down and another half to go. Dick was sat curled up at the end of the couch, tucked in on himself and sipping away quietly on his own beer. He’d been all wound up lately, Jason had noticed, but it wasn’t exactly like they had the kind of relationship were they spoke about all that heavy stuff. (Not that anyone in their family did. The not-acknowledging-of-ones-of-own-feelings was what kept them together after all). Anyway Dick had a fiancée for that kind of conversations. He’d been dating Babs for, what was it now, the past six years?

Jason was on the verge of drifting off for good when Dick suddenly spoke:

“Don’t you ever tire of this?”

Jason bleary-eyed glanced up at him and saw Dick staring intently at the screen. He let his head loll sideways, watching the goal-streak. Like he said, disappointing.

“Gotham losing? Sure”

Dick quirked a lip at that, meeting Jason’s eyes while his hand spread out in a slightly hopeless motion. “No, I mean this.”

“This?” Jason said, too tired to think properly, but with a sneaking fear that Dick might mean their game-nights. It bothered him more than he liked to admit.

“This life.”

“Oh, you mean getting beaten half-to-death every other night because the old man couldn’t just have sent us to therapy? No, never!”

Dick reached out to kick him in the shin. It was a surprisingly uncoordinated move, but Dick had enough leg muscles to still manage to make it hurt. Discreetly, Jason reached down to rub at his leg, keeping a close eye on Dick. The older was smiling, he always was, whether he was happy or not. He could see the tension clearly now, how it festered beneath the surface. Turned the sunny Dick Grayson into something dull and gloomy. Jason waited a moment and eventually Dick heaved a sigh.

“Me and Babs have been trying for a family”

“Oh” Jason said, slowly letting the syllables leak out. What the heck was he supposed to say to that? This wasn’t his forte, omega or not, and it definitely wasn’t the kind of stuff he and Dick talked about. To be fair there wasn’t much they talked about outside of patrol. “And?”

“And…” Dick said, and he sounded tired, bone-deep weariness. “Barbara can’t get pregnant.”

“Shit man, I’m sorry” And he genuinely was. He knew how important family was to Dick, part alpha instinct and the rest wholly his own big, bleeding heart.

“It’s fine, just…” Dick’s voice faded out, face having grown dark and clouded. There was anger and venom twisting itself up with frustration and a deep-seethed, never spoken of, bitterness. The name hung in the air, unsaid, but they were both aware of its presence. _The Joker._

Unintentionally Jason’s breaths came a little sharper, faster. There was just so much pain connected to that wonky-ass, fake-fuck of a clown. He’d killed Jason, for sure, but Jason was the one still walking while Babs had been shot and tortured for sport only to end up in a wheelchair. Jason, who didn’t even fucking want kids, could still get pregnant. And Babs, one of the best, most intelligent and kind-hearted people Jason knew, who’d make an amazing mother, couldn’t. Because of a fucking bullet to the spine.

Jason watched Dick’s drawn, sad face. Fuck, they deserved so much better. They were good people. Why didn’t they live in a world where good people just got what they wanted?

It was the unfairness of it all that made Jason voice it in the first place.

“I’m an omega”

“No, shit! How long have you known?” Dick asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice, but as Jason glanced up at him he could see in Dick’s eyes that he was lost in his own meandering thoughts.

“No, Dickhead” Jason sighed. “What I meant was…”

_What the fuck did he mean?_

He forced himself to stop speaking and took another swig from the half-empty bottle. In the silence that followed, Dick glanced over at him with unguarded curiosity. His eyes blue and intense. But when Jason didn’t explain himself further Dick sighed and turned his gaze back to the TV.

“I guess we’ll just adopt or something, but… I guess this is selfish, and I probably shouldn’t think it, but I just wanted…” Dick shook his head. “You get what I’m trying to say?”

“Not really” Jason admitted.

“I love Bruce for what he has done for me and I think it is a great thing to do, god knows there are enough kids out there who needs a loving home… but I guess I…”

“You just want one of your own” Jason filled in for him, taking some pity.

 _God, he really was thinking it now was he?_ He wondered if Harley had ever had an idea this stupid while drunk. For his sanity’s sake, despite how fucked up the mere thought was, he hoped she had. (Even if the idea of a mini-Joker was utterly terrifying and more tragic than his own death). Cause if not even mad-as-a-fucking-bat (pun so not intended) Harley Quinn would consider bearing a child for someone else, Jason was fucked up for real. 

“I’m an omega” he repeated dumbly, tired, drunk-brain working in slow-motion.

“You said.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I meant… I could, you know, surrogate. For you and Babs”

Dick turned his head so fast that Jason feared he would suffer a whiplash. If his eyes had been intense before, it was nothing compared to the staring he got going on now.

“What?”

“For fucks’ sake, I said I could…”

“No, no I heard you. It’s just… insane. Are your sure you’re alright? Have you slept properly? Or have you just gone full-blown crazy again?”

“Har-har, always the comedic genius, aren’t you?” Jason sneered. “I’m just saying it’s an option. Don’t have to be me though.”

“You could have opened with that. ‘Hey, Dick! I have a solution to your problem: find a surrogate mother!’”

Jason was not blushing. He was just drunk and the apartment was too warm.

“Isn’t that what I said?”

Dick stared disbelieving at him. “No, it _really wasn’t”_

“Screw you then. I take it back” Jason said and crossed his arms over his chest, sinking lower against the couch, as if he sank deep enough the couch would get the hint and just swallow him whole.

_Stupid useless brain! What even was this fucked up idea anyway? Who even okay’d Jason’s autonomy of thoughts?_

The silence stretched on between them, only interrupted by the occasional rise and fall of the match-commentary on the TV. Dick stayed until the game was over, drank the last of his beer before he ceremoniously slapped one of Jason’s outstretched ankles and rose to his feet. (It was such a Bruce-motion it was genuinely horrendous). Jason watched him as he made it over to the door and pulled on his shoes and a light jacket.

“It’s a nice thought, Jason.” Dick said before he left, and Jason only mumbled non-committedly, before dragging himself off to bed. Where he curled up in embarrassment and willed sleep to save him from his sorry existence.

___________

Jason was pretty much convinced that Dick had forgotten about the whole conversation, mainly because Jason didn’t know what he’d do if Dick remembered. Jason had kept away from the manor for over a month just in case he’d run into Dick or if Dick, despite probability, had told any of the family.

 _What if Babs knew?_ God, he couldn’t look her in the eyes ever again.

A month later Dick asked him for help with a weapon-smuggling case in good ole’ Blud. (Which at least meant Dick wasn’t mad at him or anything). But of course the whole thing ended in a total disaster with the both of them being in over their heads.

(They should have taken Cass’s offer of help when they still had some dignity left to accept it with.)

They ended up in the middle of a shoot-out. While Jason tried to take some of their attackers out he could practically feel Dick scowling at him from somewhere behind him. Despite the fact that Jason had long since moved on to non-lethal rubber-bullets. But Jason supposed old habits die hard, so he probably shouldn’t be as annoyed with Dick as he was. He blamed it on his cycle, even though he knew it’s bad to use that old stereotype against himself.

He’s also pretty sure that Dick’s leg was broken. Which meant they were stuck until the goons tired out (unlikely), the police came (corrupt as they are it’s impossible to say who they would arrest) or back up showed up (but that option was of course already ruled out).

“Next time, Goldie, I’ll take care of the back-up plan”

“Yeah, yeah” Dick said, and Jason was pretty sure the bastard was grinning. “You still have those explosives on you?”

“Thought you were against ‘excessive use of violent force’?” Jason said, glancing back.

“Needs must and all that” Dick answered, and sure enough he was grinning wide. “I thought we could use a distraction”

Jason grunted. “On your signal I suppose?”

“If you would be so kind.”

It took them another twenty minutes, a blown out warehouse and the fire-departure rushing to the scene, but soon enough they were limping away from the disaster zone. Dick, of course, was laughing as Jason hauled him up on the closest roof-top.

_And people call Jason a madman._

“Not my finest exit” Dick grinned, peeling off his mask until Jason was left with the full brunt of that famous, bewitching, blue gaze.

“We’ll leave this out of the mission report” Jason answered, slipping his arm from Dick’s waist.

Dick nodded seriously. “Yeah, suppose B has too many papers to file as is.”

Jason stared at him. Then they both broke into laughter, leaning against each other’s shoulders as they watched the havoc they had just created. _Who else could make destruction into such a spectacle but him and Dick?_

“How’s the leg?” Jason asked after a moment.

Dick grinned back at him. “I don’t feel a thing!”

“That’s called adrenaline, Boy-blunder” Jason said, reaching out again to support Dick’s weight against himself to better help him back to the part-time apartment the older still kept in this infernal city, despite having moved in with Babs months ago. “Let’s get you home.”

They landed on Dick’s fire-escape (because apparently the guy just loves the feeling of sneaking in and out of his own place like a rebellious teenager). Dick winched as he put weight on the fucked-up leg, but he still wore that beaming smile.

“So…” Jason begun, having removed his helmet to rake his fingers through the sweaty black locks. “I better get going.”

“Wait!”

Dick reached out and grabbed a light hold of Jason’s wrist. It was an easy grip to break out of, they both knew it, yet Jason didn’t. It was something in the gentle trust that he could see in Dick’s eyes that compelled him to stay.

“Babs and I have discussed it and… Did you mean it?”

Jason hesitated. “Mean what?”

“That you would surrogate for us?”

Dick’s eyes were all wide and serious, deep wells of yearning and Jason didn’t know how anyone was supposed to look at him like that and tell him no.

“Of course we’ve talked about other options as well, but this is something we think we’d want to do. We’ve discussed whether to contact a civilian but…”

For obvious reasons that wasn’t a great idea, what with long term communication and the added side-effect of the Wayne name (and fortune) easily attracting the wrong attention.

“So we thought about asking one of our friends, and since you’ve already… Well, wouldn’t hurt to ask you properly, right?”

And Jason is properly mad after all, madder than even Harley, because despite the sudden panic that’s brewing in his chest, he just shrugs his shoulders. “Sure, why not?”

“It would be a nine months’ commitment. Most of those spent out of commission.” Dick argued, but the hope was already blooming in his eyes and Jason was only mortal after all.

“I mean… you got any other options?”

“Not currently, no.”

Maybe Jason is a masochist, it certainly would explain some of the shit he has willingly put himself through in the past. Maybe he’s just that fucking messed up from all his trauma that he genuinely thinks this isn’t an utterly stupid idea. Or maybe this is an opportunity for Jason to pay back some of the favors he has owed Dick over the years. For the way Dick held on to him, fought for him to come back to the family. In a sense it was Dick who saved Jason from himself. This is Jason’s chance to give something back. To show Dick that his efforts weren’t for nothing.

“Then I’ll do it, I guess.” Jason said, rubbing his neck in a sudden flash of nerves.

“Really?” Dick asked, a look of bewilderment passing over his face. “You would do that for us?”

And Jason has no other way to defend his reasoning than: “You deserve a good thing.”

Then he quickly put his hood back on, bracing himself against the railing to disappear into the night. Dick gave him one last smile, small and precious, then Jason was gone.

His heart was beating too fast as he swung himself through the streets, trying to find his way back to his bike. He felt as if he was free-falling and there was no safety net, but hadn’t he always been the type to throw himself into the deep end? Leap before looking? But on the other hand, how bad could it be? The doctor would only need to insert one of Babs fertilized eggs and then the nine months wait would begin. No big deal. He can do this.

_________

He can’t do this.

Turns out there had been a slight miscommunication. When Dick said Babs couldn’t get pregnant, he didn’t just mean that her ability to carry a child had been compromised by the spine injury, but apparently that she didn’t have any egg-stocks left because the doctors had been forced to remove them all together due to damage and infection risk.

“So that means we’ll have to take one of your eggs” Dr. Thompkins explained, brow furrowed in concentration as she stared rather unashamedly at Jason’s middle.

Beside him Barbara sat with a drawn face, her fingers tightly clenched around Dick’s hand. She had given him a brief smile when he had first entered, but since then she’d firmly avoided looking at him. Jason felt guilty about it, despite not having done anything (yet).

Dick, meanwhile, the ball of unrestrained energy that he was, bounced the leg that wasn’t in a cast to a restless rhythm only he could hear. Babs eventually reached out and placed her free hand on his thigh and held it there until he stopped.

“Tell me again why we’re speaking to you and not an obstetrician?” Jason asked, waving his hand vaguely. “No disrespect”

“None taken” Leslie said, quirking her lips in a rare smile. She was a kind woman, good-hearted and knowledgeable but she’d also seen far too much of life to dish out gentle pity. “Since I am the most familiar with all three of your medical histories, and as Miss. Gordon suggested, it would be a good idea to discuss this matter with me first so that I may guide you further.”

“So? We’ll take one of my eggs and mix it with some of Dickhead’s sperm in some lab somewhere and insert it back?” Jason asked.

Babs sighed and gave him a stern look. “Do you need to be so crude?”

“Sorry” Jason said, genuinely meaning it and bowed his head to stare down at his white knuckled fingers where they clung desperately together.

“The problem is, as I have already broached to Miss. Gordon and Mr. Grayson” Leslie gave him a meaningful look here. So maybe Jason had been a little late to the meeting, wasn’t his fault that the goddamn alarm didn’t ring when it should have. “Your body is a bit of a Fort Knox ever since your encounter with the Lazarus Pit.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jason asked.

“Do you remember last summer when we had to give you blood? How your body reacted to that?” Leslie wondered, clicking a pen against a pile of papers.

And course he did. It had been an ugly affair all together. He’d been impaled and the blood wouldn’t stop coming. Bruce had managed to get him to Leslie’s clinic. Leslie had immediately sewn him together and the proceeded to give him blood, except for some reason that only seemed to make him worse. Panic had apparently broken out at that point, as Leslie thought they had given him the wrong blood, or even more unlikely that the Pit somehow had changed his blood-group. Some hour later the answer had come to them once Jason’s body slowly started to regenerate. It seemed that after the Pit it just didn’t like the interference of modern medicine.

Leslie continued. “There’s a major risk that your body will reject the inserted zygote the way it did the transplanted blood. Of course we could try that option, but it might cause you unnecessary harm.”

“So what is it you’re suggesting here?” Jason asked, trying hard not to stare.

“Since it’s safe to say that your body’s reactions are unpredictable, I think the safest option for everyone involved is to let your body do what it wants. So the optimal solution would be if the process could occur as naturally as possible…”

“What Leslie is trying to say in a very roundabout way” Babs interrupted, giving Leslie an apologetic smile before turning to Jason with the same cold detachment she used on particularly vexing cases. “is that Dick should impregnate you during one of your heats.”

Jason stared at her. Babs looked surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal, so Jason turned to stare at Leslie instead. The good doctor looked long-suffering, but very professional. Finally, because Jason couldn’t resist it, he leaned forward to glance sideways at Dick beyond Babs. Dick avoided eye-contact, but when he felt Jason’s eyes upon him his face caught a rare hue of pink. Jason couldn’t remember a time he’d ever seen Dick blush. _This was bad._

“Nuh-uh, no way” Jason said.

“Jason…” Barbara began slowly.

“No way in fucking hell!”

With that Jason bolted from the room.

He made his way out of the clinic and straight down the road to the corner store where he bought a pack of cigarettes.

It took Barbara almost forty-five minutes to find him standing outside, already on his third cigarette, but with her determination it was never a question of _if_ but rather _when._ He stood pressed up against the wall, brain working overtime trying to piece it all together. This was not what he had initially agreed on. This was fucked on so many levels he could barely comprehend it.

“Are you okay?” Barbara asked, rolling up next to him. The look she gave him consisted of more compassion than he was probably deserving of.

Jason shook his head. “Are _you_ okay with all this?”

“Yes” Barbara answered without much thought. “I know Dick loves me and I love him. The end justifies the means, doesn’t it?”

“It’s just…” Jason sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. “There’s a huge fucking difference between carrying someone else’s child and actually being part of the making of said child.”

Babs gave him a loop-sided smile. “Well, when you put it like that.”

Jason gave her a smile in turn. He took a deep breath before he put the cig out against the brick-wall behind him.

“I just need to know, do you really want this?”

“I love Dick and I know how much he wants a family of his own…”

“Yeah, but I’m not asking Dick, now am I? I’m asking you.” Jason insisted. “Do _you_ want this?”

There was a moment of hesitation in which Barbara avoided meeting his eyes, and that should have been the end of that. Then suddenly she stared him down head on (Babs had a magical way of surprising you when you least expected it). She nodded.

“I don’t know if I would make a good mother, but I do want a family”

Jason pushed her gently in the shoulder, smiling slightly at her.

“You’d be the best, Babs. Any child would be happy to have you as their mom.”

“Thank you, Jason” Barbara said with a small, genuine smile. She reached out to rub Jason’s thigh. “If you don’t want to do this we won’t force you.”

“There are so many better options out there than me. At the very least someone who you don’t have to share your fiancé with.”

“Sure there are” Babs chuckled slightly. “But who else have eyes like yours, not to even speak about that jawline? Makes the whole room swoon”

Jason stared at her. “You’re kidding now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, Hoodie. But also I’ve grown to trust you. You have a big heart”

“One hell of a compliment there, you sure you’re talking to the right person?” Jason asked, swallowing down the sudden swell of emotion.

“Oh, please, a little more paranoia and you’ll soon rival B”

“Fuck you”

“I think I’ll leave that to Dick.”

Barbara grinned up at him as Jason choked on his laughter.

“I always forget you’re not as innocent as you look.” Jason said once he managed to calm down for long enough to talk.

The smile Babs gave him was gentle and open. Jason could almost see the trust in her eyes and it was terrifying. It also filled him with a sense of responsibility. Babs trust was not something to take light-heartedly, it was a privilege and something to be careful with. He didn’t dare fail her.

“You’re free to do what you want, it’s your body, but if you decide you want to help us, then please call me. Otherwise, we won’t need to speak about it again, okay?”

She was giving him an out, and he was grateful for it, yet the will to help was a difficult beast to subdue. He nodded, and Barbara smiled before she wheeled away.

___________

Before Jason made a final decision on this whole matter, he wanted to run it by Roy first. Partly because Roy was his best friend, but also because the omega had gone through an unconventional pregnancy of his own. If anyone could soothe his lasting fears it would be Roy.

He met up with the man at their usual meeting place in Star City, a hole-in-the-wall bar that served decent whiskey to a decent price. When Jason walked in, Roy had already claimed a seat and put down an order. They greeted each other with a brief hug, because fuck all that macho-shit, before Jason slid into the seat next to Roy.

A moment later the bartender placed two bottles of beer in front of them. Jason tried to subtly push his bottle towards Roy, before he ordered a glass of sparkling water for himself. This perhaps wasn’t the time to stop drinking, Jason thought, but hey, if he went through with the surrogacy-thing he’d have to knock the habit eventually.

Roy lifted an eyebrow when Jason took a sip of his water, a slow, amused grin stretching out over his features.

“I’ve never seen you say no to beer before. You pregnant or something?”

“Not yet” Jason mumbled.

Roy stared at him, eyes wide and gleaming with unrestrained curiosity. “What? You’re trying to…? I didn’t even knew you were serious with anyone? Is it that lantern guy?”

“Kyle?” Jason filled in for him, then shook his head quickly. “No”

“So? You’re not trying to get pregnant then? Or you’re not dating Kyle?”

“What’s with Kyle all of a sudden? He’s just a friend.”

“Fine, fine. I just wondered.” Roy sighed, sipping at his beer.

Jason took a deep breath before he dared to glance at his friend. Roy wouldn’t judge him, he told himself. Christ, the man had been through enough shit of his own to never look down on anyone else.

“I am considering it though. Pregnancy that is, not Kyle”

“For real?”

“Yeah, I… I’m thinking about becoming a surrogate for Dick and Barbara.”

Roy’s smile fell slowly. The transition was a spectacle of comedic timing but it unnerved Jason too much to really find it amusing.

“Okaay…” Roy drew a breath. “I know your family is weird and all, and you sure have the craziest solutions to your problems but this might be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Jason would lie if he didn’t say he was a little shocked by that. To be honest he didn’t know what he’d expected from Roy, but it sure had been a little more understanding. As always when someone openly disregarded Jason’s ability to do something, he got defiant.

“It’s not stupid”

“Oh, yes it is. It really fucking is” Roy said, face filling with some fleeting desperation as he tried to make Jason follow his logic. “This isn’t some puppy you gift someone for Christmas. We’re talking about a baby here. That will grow into a real person with real problems and hard-to-answer questions. Not to even mention the nine months commitment you’re making here.”

Jason thought of Barbara. One of the most amazing women he’d ever had the fortune to meet, who was sharp, intelligent and funny. He thought of Dick. His old idol and now friend, one of the kindest men he knew.

“I’m doing this for Dick and Babs. They’re good people and they deserve some fucking happiness”

Roy gave him an unimpressed look. “So this isn’t about you trying to prove yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since the family let you back into the fold, you’ve been doing shit like this. Picking the worst missions, doing the most dangerous stuff. It’s like it’s all some fucked up challenge to you, something you have to do to prove you’re worthy of their trust and affection. For fuck’s sake kid, you of all people should now better”

“Is this a jab at me dying or at my biological mother for not wanting me?” Jason asked, voice laced with venom. “Cause either way it’s shitty even for you, Roy”

Roy heaved a sigh, brow furrowing in concern as he looked back up at Jason with resignation.

“I’m just worried about you, s’all. Nine months is a long time, there will be a lot of wonky-ass hormones even if the kid’s not yours biologically.”

“It will be”

“What?”

“Babs doesn’t have the… _equipment.”_

“Jesus-fucking-Christ, do you hear yourself?” Roy stared at him as if Jason was the most absurd thing he’d ever come across. “This is insane. I don’t know what to say”

“Thank god it’s none of your problem then!” Jason snarled. “I’m doing this!”

“Are you being for real right now?” Roy asked in bewilderment.

“Yes, I’m being for fucking real. I’m gonna have that baby”

Jason breathed hard, staring Roy down. The other omega had fallen silent, looking dumb-founded and shocked. Eventually he gathered himself and leveled Jason with a cold look. 

“Okay, I get it. No one questions the almighty Jason Todd, fine! But when you come back to your senses, seek me out, alright?”

He took a last swig of his beer before he rose from the seat, putting down some bills for the note. Jason watched him leave with fury curling in the pit of his stomach. The fear and worry he had felt before was now buried deep beneath the anger. _How dare Roy question him?_ He wasn’t some weak, emotional mess who couldn’t stand the pressure of his own god-damned hormones! Nine months would fly by. Then a cesarean and Dick and Barbara would have the family they so desperately wanted. And Jason? Jason would move on with his life, knowing that at least for once, he’d done the right thing.

He called Babs as soon as he got home

___________

There’s a couple of more visits to the doctor. Eventually he gets to talk to an actual obstetrician, which manages to calm some of the worries he still harbored about the physical side of affairs. Apparently he’s in trim condition and it seems the Pit has made up for any potential consequence of dying that could stand in the way of him rearing children.

So he goes off his suppressants.

There are also the conversations, long and drawn out over dinner at Dick and Babs’. That’s perhaps the worst part. Looking the both of them in the eye while talking about his body as if it isn’t quite his own. There’s layers to this that should probably disgust him more than it does. Maybe Roy was right in Jason just seeing this as another awkward mission.

However, having Dick ask him when his heat is coming up one time during patrol, is about as close to his breaking point as they’re going to get. Jason is on the verge of slapping him over the head for that one, but the demon spawn drops in just in time to save Dick’s hide. After that, Jason only keeps contact with Babs. She at least has the common decency to not bring up sensitive subjects at inopportune times.

Then Jason wakes up one morning with a light fever and cramps beginning in his lower stomach. He heaves a sigh and calls Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lie on their sides, knees touching, staring into each other’s eyes. Jason feels like someone shot out his brain and he can’t focus on anything that isn’t Dick. His eyes (an intense blue like the sky or tropical waters), his smile (fucked-out and content), his touch (powerful and soothing, strong and safe) and his smell (intoxicating, driving Jason to the brink of madness).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chapter written and thanks to your lovely and supporting comments I decided to just post this one too. 
> 
> So I realized I hadn't made it clear what the endgame ship was, so I'm rectifying that here: For me it'll always be Jaydick. But I promise Babs will get a happy ending too (or at least that is my goal). 
> 
> So fair warning here: this is the first sex-scene I've ever written (and might be the last), so please be gentle with me.

“So…” Dick began awkwardly, as he dropped his overnight bag on the floor in the hallway. “Babs dad invited us for dinner tomorrow night so I gotta be back by lunch”

“Whatever” Jason said, stirring the fried rice he was making for the two of them. “Make yourself useful and get some plates”

“I thought we would…”

“Get on with it?” Jason guessed, shaking his head slightly. _Fuckin animal._ “I’m not doing anything while dying of hunger. Anyway it’s fried rice, you like that”

Dick chuckled at that and soon joined him in the kitchen. “You trying to romance me? Thought that was my duty”

“I pray to god you never do that. Babs will have my head and your balls if you ever try.”

Dick laughed, and they both pretended not to hear how strained it sounded.

They settled down on the couch to eat, because Jason had yet to buy a kitchen table. Jason for a moment wished he hadn’t opened his big fat mouth that time almost two months ago. He tried to pretend they were just here for their usual game-night, but it was impossible with the thing hanging over their heads and the way Jason’s blood was rushing violently through him. Suddenly he didn’t feel that hungry.

He glanced up at Dick and watched the way the alpha dutifully ate his portion. When he noticed Jason staring he looked up with a strained smile.

“It’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“You should become a chef or something”

“Sure” Jason murmured, poking at his food once more. “Should we just…?”

“Yeah, I think…”

Jason firmly avoided eye-contact when he reached out for Dick’s plate to put in the sink. As his hands closed around the porcelain he could feel the light brushing of Dick’s fingers and it made heat pool in his stomach. He took a shaky breath and left for the kitchen.

He didn’t let himself think about anything, as he led Dick to the bedroom. No hand-holding, no glancing over his shoulder, Jason trusted Dick to follow him anyway.

_Should he say something? What do people even talk about in situations like these? ‘Hey, what traits do you hope the kid will have? Your eyes and my anger-issues?’_

That would probably go down swimmingly. _What the heck were they doing here?_

Jason pulled off the t-shirt he’d been wearing up to that point and threw it somewhere to the side of the room. His skin was too hot for his liking, and his stomach was still cramping somewhat. He just wanted to get this over with.

He crawled up on the bed, tried to make the movements purposeful rather than sensual. Heaven knew he was built like a tank, no point in pretending he wasn’t. When he’d reached the middle he laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. _Isn’t that what Victorian housewives were told to do? Lie back and think of the motherland?_

He sensed the dip in the bed as Dick hesitatingly joined him. Jason took another uneven breath, as Dick crawled over him. Soon enough their hips were moving together, rubbing against each other almost on their own accord. Jason thought about some details of a case that had been bothering him for some time, and when he chanced a glance up at Dick he seemed to be lost to his own thoughts as well, avoiding to look down at Jason. If it wasn’t so mortifying, Jason might laugh.

Then Dick made a pained grimace and pulled back, sitting up.

“Sorry, I can’t…” he began, shaking his head.

Jason sighed and pointed to the adjourning door. “Bathroom’s over there.”

Dick nodded gratefully and soon disappeared, leaving Jason feeling cold and unsettled. He sighed again, dunking his head back into the softness of the mattress. Even if neither of them had been particularly into it, Jason’s body had definitely reacted to Dick’s. He blamed it on pheromones.

Eventually Jason sat up. He waited for maybe ten-fifteen minutes before he finally tired. Jason took a deep breath, raked his fingers through his hair and then made his way over to the bathroom.

“Dick?” Jason asked, knocking on the wooden door. “What the hell are you doing in there?”

“Fuck”

The swearword came out muted, then it was followed by Dick’s choked voice. “I can’t, you know…”

“Know what?”

The frustration was thick enough you could cut it. “Can’t… _get it up”_

Jason snorted, then the words sunk in and he stared at the door for a moment. _Sex-symbol of the superhero-community. His name was Dick, for fuck’s sake._

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Jason protested, biting down on the smirk that threatened to overtake his face.

“You were thinking it”

“Fine” Jason said, sighing again. His body might be boiling but if this was the way the night was going it would soon lose interest. “You want any hints?”

“What did I just say?”

Jason was starting to lose his patience for real. “Common, just think of Babs or something.”

“I can’t think of my fiancée when I’m about to fuck someone else!” Dick hissed, and Jason could just imagine the scandalized look on his face.

“Alright, let me in.”

“No, I’m not gonna… I’m not…”

“What, you wanted us to do it clothed with blindfolds on? You should have told me!” Jason snarked, sarcasm leaking from his voice. “Just open the door.”

Another moment passed before finally the lock rattled and the door slid open. Dick was desperately trying to show his limp dick back into his pants. Jason could only stare at him. And tried very hard not to laugh.

“That really is a sorry sight.”

Jason was gratified at the way Dick’s face immediately colored a deep red. This was the second time he’d seen Dick blush, and he was quickly growing to like it. His heat-addled brain even more so, but he tried to quench that part of him before it grew too powerful.

Dick soon turned around so that he could glare at Jason through the mirror instead of head on. “How can you be so goddamn calm right now?”

_Because I’m freaking out on the inside,_ Jason thought, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He hesitated a moment before he took a tentative step forward.

“Honestly? My body will be horny either way, so either you fuck me and we’ll get this over with or I throw you out and fuck myself” Jason said, watching through the mirror glass as something sharpened in Dick’s gaze and he swallowed thickly. “The latter one won’t result in a baby though.”

There was a moment of tense silence, before Dick heaved a sigh. His hands clenched around the porcelain sink, head bending down. For a moment he looked so defeated that Jason almost felt sorry for him.

“You have changed your mind, haven’t you?” he asked, slowly. Trying to quench the sudden surge of disappointment that rose within him. He once more blamed his heat and all the god-damn hormones running through his body.

“I – “ Dick began, but then stopped short.

Jason hated how his voice had turned pleading. “Be honest”

Dick’s head rose slowly until his piercing blue gaze met Jason’s through the mirror.

“The worst part…” Dick took a deep breath “is that I haven’t”

Jason didn’t know whether to sigh in relief or exasperation. He took a tentative step forward.

“Then this is the best way to get it done. Doctor’s orders”

Dick chuckled slightly at that, and it gave Jason the courage to take another step towards him, until his chest connected with Dick’s back. He felt the subtle way Dick’s body tensed up as the older took a shuddering breath. Jason hesitatingly curled an arm around Dick’s waist and leaned forward to put his chin on Dick’s shoulder.

“Can I?” Jason asked, hovering his hand over Dick’s waistband.

Dick nodded slowly. The motion was stilted, but Jason took it for the okay he’d looked for and let his fingers slip beneath the fabric, feeling the heated skin grow in his hand. He took a shuddering breath, but then Dick tensed further in his arms and Jason retracted his hand.

“Sorry” Dick murmured.

Jason leaned in to brush his lips over Dick’s ear, whispering lowly. “Just let go. Forget about everything else. Stay here… with me.”

Dick nodded and gave him a veining smile. Jason took a light grasp of his hand and leaned in closer to brush a kiss against his neck.

“Show me what you like”

This was dangerous water, but Jason’s heat-addled brain didn’t care. Dick’s breaths were coming out faster and it seemed he was starting to get affected by either Jason’s scent or his proximity. Anyway Dick guided Jason’s hand back within his trousers, once more closing his fingers around warm flesh. The tension in both their bodies shifted, to something more charged but also more _exciting._ A moan slipped past Dick’s lips as Jason’s fingers slipped over his length, and he started to buck his hips. Jason let his lips wander over Dick’s neck before he leaned close to his ear once more.

“Come here” he whispered and reluctantly retracted his hand from Dick’s member. He probably just imagined the whine that slipped past Dick’s lips. Jason grabbed Dick by the wrist and began leading him out of the bathroom and back to the bed. As he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress, Jason slowly sank down until he sat at the edge of it. He spread his legs to allow Dick room to come closer, and Dick didn’t hesitate.

They stared into each other’s eyes, unblinking and unseeing, before Dick’s hands were at Jason’s shoulder, pushing him flat against the bed. Jason watched helplessly as Dick pulled off his own t-shirt, abs rippling with the motion. Now, Jason wasn’t the kind of person to grow easily self-conscious over his body, but he sure didn’t fit the traditional idea of an omega. Not with his body-built and definitely not with all the scarring that marred his skin, twining over it like wild wine.

“What is it?” Dick asked, brow furrowed in concern as his blue gaze bore into Jason.

Jason shook his head, before giving a self-deprecating laugh. “Nothing, just not… a traditional omega.”

“I don’t care” Dick whispered, and of course he didn’t, why should he?

Dick put a knee between Jason’s thighs as he slowly crawled over Jason’s body, brushing their chests together in an agonizing motion that made heat pool heavy in Jason’s stomach. Jason reached out to grab at anything within reach, Dick’s waist, his still clothed thighs, his muscled back. Meanwhile Dick buried his nose in the crook of Jason’s neck, scenting him, mouthing over the skin. It left Jason moaning.

“You smell amazing, Little-wing” Dick breathed into his ear, before he gently closed his teeth around Jason’s earlobe and sucked. Jason bucked his hips on instinct, and then blushed at himself for how inexperienced it must have made him look, despite him being anything but.

To distract himself he started to peel Dick out of his jeans and boxers. Dick easily complied, kicking of the pants and underwear once they were down his thighs, before chuckling slightly.

“That’s unfair” he said and began working on Jason’s belt.

From there everything went fast as they helped each other get rid of Jason’s clothes, neither daring to take it slow in case they started to think. Then they’d be back to square one.

Jason’s skin was flushing red, fire burning beneath the surface, making rational thought impossible. Soon enough Dick had two fingers inside him and Jason was a lost cause, arching his back and moaning like a back-alley whore. He hated it. (He fucking loved it).

Dick groaned. “Fuck, you’re really wet, Little-wing”

Perhaps in another situation Jason would answer some corny shit like ‘it’s all for you’ because he knew how that crap drove alphas wild, but right now it felt too forced. As if they were trying to recreate some bad porno, and sex literally was the last thing they were here for. As Babs had put it, it was just a means to an end. ( _Fuck, sorry Barbie!)_ So instead Jason said something snarky about Dick needing to catch up and get with the program. Dick gave a wicked grin at that and curled his fingers. It made Jason moan and thrust back to meet him.

He took a shuddering breath, before demanding: “Just fuck me already”

“Whatever you want, Little-wing” Dick moaned close to his ear, and Jason was going to punch him if he didn’t stop using that god-awful nickname. It would be forever ruined from now on.

Jason wrapped his thighs tightly around Dick’s hip as Dick aligned his cock and slowly pushed in.

“I’m not gonna… break” Jason panted.

Dick’s eyes darkened as he roughly pushed in all the way, bottoming out. Jason moaned, before surging forward to attach his lips to Dick’s throat, desperately trying to suppress the needy sounds he was making.

Together they set a brutal pace and Jason didn’t think he could take anything less. He reached out to dig his fingers into Dick’s back, pulling hard. Nails carving themselves into Dick’s skin, dragging. It made Dick groan and he canted his hips, hitting Jason _just right._ Jason screamed, spilling himself in the hand Dick had effortlessly worked between their bodies, and for a brief moment he blanked out.

When he returned to the surface world, Dick was pressing kisses into his skin, from his neck down to his shoulders. His black hair had fallen into his face and Jason reached out to brush it aside, watching the hungry need in Dick’s blue eyes as the man still thrusted between Jason’s thighs. But the action was starting to get sloppy, Jason could feel him growing so he reached out to kiss at Dick’s jaw, chanting against the skin. “Knot me”

Dick shuddered, grabbed onto Jason’s thighs, pulled and pushed and soon enough his knot caught at Jason’s lips. He pushed in, buried himself deep and Jason lost himself to a second orgasm.

___________

Afterwards Jason can’t say if it really happened or if it’s something his sleep-addled, pheromone-crazy mind dreamed up for him, but if it happened, it occurs during the lull between their more aggressive, heatinduced coupling.

They lie on their sides, knees touching, staring into each other’s eyes. Jason feels like someone shot out his brain and he can’t focus on anything that isn’t Dick. His eyes (an intense blue like the sky or tropical waters), his smile (fucked-out and content), his touch (powerful and soothing, strong and safe) and his smell (intoxicating, driving Jason to the brink of madness). 

Dick’s hand on Jason hips suddenly tightens as he leans in to brush their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. It isn’t something they had negated beforehand, but had rather come to a silent understanding during their tryst to not kiss on the mouth. _Like fricking ‘Pretty Woman’._ But now that Dick had started it, who was Jason to deny him? If anything Jason leans in closer. Let’s the slow dragging of lips, curling of tongues, take the rest of his dwindling attention.

After a while Dick pulls back, raises one perfectly arched brow and Jason nods in silent agreement. Dick then reaches between them to guide himself into Jason’s pliant heat. He pulls one of Jason’s legs over his hips and holds him there, thrusting in slow and deep.

Jason moans and arches his back, before reaching out to let his shaking fingers smooth over Dick’s tan skin. Dick’s eyes are blown wide as he gazes into him, piercing and all-consuming.

Dick’s voice comes out hoarse, slightly broken as he whispers. “You’re beautiful”

Jason thrusts back, meets him with a delicious roll of the hip and it makes Dick moan, low, deep and wanton. He kisses down Jason’s throat, laps his tongue over his neck and scent-glands. It makes something shatter in Jason and he lets out a desperate keening sound as he pushed closer.

“You’re beautiful, and you deserve to hear that every day” Dick whispers into his skin, and Jason hates him. Hates him because it makes him want.

They keep moving together, slow, desperate, lost in their own world. Yet it feels a lot like goodbye and it drags into a small eternity. The best and worst of Jason’s life. Eventually he comes untouched between them. It makes Dick’s hips stutter, before he thrusts back and spills himself deep within Jason.

Jason is afraid of letting go, it feels like something in him will break if he does, and he imagines, however delusional, that he can feel the same fear mirrored in Dick’s touch. The way his hands move over Jason’s back and hips as he pulls Jason closer. The way he buries his head in Jason’s neck, taking deep, shaking breaths. The way they hold onto each other with trembling desperation.

They fall asleep like that. Entangled. Entwined.

___________

Much later Jason woke to the rustling of fabric as someone gathered their clothes off of the floor, and everything felt like a hazy dream. It was not the first time and it probably wouldn’t be the last that he woke up to someone trying to sneak away undetected, but this time it felt… different (wrong).

He was lying on his stomach, naked for the world to see. He thought about covering himself, but he didn’t have a single clue of where the hell the cover had gone, and anyway, it wasn’t like Dick hadn’t seen the entirety of him by now. It was probably way too late for modesty.

“What time is it?” he murmured, half of the sound ensnared by the pillow he had smashed his face into.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry” Dick whispered somewhere behind him.

Jason hummed non-committedly in response. He waited a moment longer before Dick finally told him the time. Four in the afternoon. _Really? Dick should have left already._

“When’s the dinner with the commissioner?” Jason asked.

“In an hour”

There was something to his voice that Jason didn’t want to poke at even with a stick. Way too much emotion for such a short sentence. _Guilt-ridden_. Jason tried not to take it personally.

“You better hurry then”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Dick sighed.

Jason glanced back over his shoulder. Watched Dick standing in the middle of the room, clothes bunched up in one, the other hand holding onto the cover he’d wrapped around his hips. _So that’s where that went._

Something about the sight was almost laughable. _This mess of a man wanted to have children?_ Jason couldn’t help but grin. It quickly caught Dick’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing” Jason answered, grin stretching further and he was soon rewarded by a small quirk of Dick’s lips. Even that small thing was enough to light up his features, making Jason’s lunges take a wobbly breath. “You wanna shower here?”

“Is that okay?”

_Why wouldn’t it be?_ Jason thought, but only shrugged: “Sure”

Dick gave a grateful smile before retreating to the bathroom.

Jason flopped over onto his back. His body aching slightly, but he’d had worse. This was almost… nice. He felt a bit sticky though, but he’d have to deal with that later, once Dick was done and gone.

With a deep sigh, Jason sat up. He raked on hand through his tangled hair, trying to smooth it out somewhat, while the other, unbidden reached down to brush over his stomach. His fingers splayed over his abs as if they had taken on a life of their own. Jason wondered if it would take, and for a brief, traitorous moment he wishes it won’t.

Repulsed by his own thoughts he quickly gets out of bed, making his way over to the wardrobe where he pulled out a pair of comfy, old sweatpants and a washed out band-shirt that he thought the Replacement had gifted him once. He put the clothes on without much ceremony.

Once dressed he left the bedroom for the living room, where he threw himself down on the couch, glaring at the TV before turning it on to drown out his own mind.

Ten minutes later Dick was dressed and stood in the doorway. His hair was still wet but he looked fresh, less sleep deprived and ready to face down his soon to be father-in-law. Then his eyes caught Jason’s and for a moment he looked like the way you’d describe a Greek god. Divine, striking, larger than life. Jason was suddenly reminded of the stories he’d read about the Olympians, in school and then later on his own. About mortals left with demi-gods growing in their wombs, and Jason’s hand once more traveled to his stomach without Jason’s permission. Dick caught the motion, of course he did, and for a moment Jason could see him hesitate.

“You’re gonna be late” Jason reminded him, clenching his traitorous hand into a fist and placed it on the back of the couch.

“Yeah, right” Dick murmured, shaking himself loose from whatever thought that had so briefly ensnared him. Before he slipped out of the door he called an awkward ‘thank you’ over his shoulder that made Jason feel cheap, and he vowed to strangle the man the next time he saw him.

___________

Jason continued to patrol the streets of Gotham for another few weeks. He even helped solve a case for Bruce that made the old man give a disgruntled grunt of gratitude. It was more than hilarious, and later he found out that Alfred managed to catch it all on camera which only made the moment that much more special.

A month after his encounter with Dick (He doesn’t really know what to call it. The best sex of his life feels a little preposterous) he finally bullied himself into walking down to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test.

As he sits on the toilet seat waiting for the result to show up on the screen he wonders very briefly on what the hell his life has gone to that he actually wants the test to be positive. Then a few seconds later the display lights up with a plus sign and reality crashes in. For the first time since he was fifteen, a fucking decade ago, he wishes he had a mother to call.

Instead he calls Leslie’s clinic to book a meeting with his obstetrician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have listened to Mythos by Stephen Fry, while editing this... Does it show?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You afraid you’re losing out on a good soldier again? Oh, no, you’re not, you’ve done that before, barely even graced you!”  
> It was low, Jason was aware, using the you-let-me-die-at-the-hands-of-the-joker-without-revenging-me card, but hell, he wasn’t above it.  
> Bruce stopped at that, like the words weren’t even computing. He stared at Jason, who glared back. Then in a voice so full of bitter hopelessness he said:  
> “No, I’m afraid you’re making the biggest mistake of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna start of by saying I'm so grateful for all your lovely comments, they've really motivated me to write this chapter!  
> I'm sorry I'm bad at answering, but reading them makes my day!
> 
> Also it seems like a lot of you have high expectations on this which I take as a compliment, I only hope I'll be able to live up to it. This story was really just a brain-fart on my part so we'll see where that will land us. 
> 
> Yeah, and warning for incorrect facts about medical examinations and pregnancies and what not (I'm a shitty writer I know for not doing my research)

Jason had bought wine he wouldn’t get to drink before calling Barbara to invite himself to dinner. Not that Jason’s been dating much, but this feels like the really weird set-up to a really bad one.

Before Jason could lose himself too much to his barely strung-together thoughts, the door was opened. He was met with one of Dick’s smiles, not the loud, gradient one, but rather the polite kind he would spare to the public. It felt weird being on the receiving end of it, especially now that Jason knew how the man looked fucked-out and in bliss. (He would never see Dick the same as before, would he?).

Then Dick must realize he was looking at Jason for his face went through a complicated set of emotions, shifting from guilt to embarrassment before finally settling on light concern.

Jason thrust forward the wine-bottle before Dick got the chance to open his mouth.

“Congrats” Jason said, and he’d been rehearsing this, _so why was it so godamn hard to form the words? “_ You and Barbie are gonna be parents”

“For real?” Dick stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

“Very much for real” Jason answered.

Without warning Dick’s arms were around his waist hefting him up in the air. Jason was by no means a small man, yet Dick managed to spin him a whole circle before he had to drop him back down on the floor again. The utter delight that shone in Dick’s eyes were hard to hide from. And even when back on his feet Jason couldn’t help but sway slightly.

“Baby! Babs!” Dick yelled into the apartment. “Jason’s here!”

“The dinner’s almost done!” Barbara called back. “Let him in for Christ sake”

Jason shrugged off his coat and stepped into the warm and welcomingly decorated apartment. Meanwhile Dick had gone ahead to tell Babs about the happy news.

“We’re gonna have a baby” he told her, when Jason entered the kitchen he saw Dick stood behind Barbara, arms wrapped around her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her temple. It was a gentle and affectionate brush of lips, and it made Babs smile softly. Jason found the painting on the wall behind them very intriguing. 

When she saw Jason she beamed up at him and urged him over so that she could give him a proper hug. As they exchanged a weird tirade of awkward congratulations, Dick stood back, grinning like an idiot.

Babs was the first to notice and therefore the first to smack him for it. Dick only winced slightly before he took up the grinning again. Like a peacock showing off his feathers he preened throughout the dinner. Babs laughed at him but when she didn’t think either Dick or Jason was watching her, the smile turned stale and a frown clouded her features.

By dessert she had gotten over her stint though and was smiling charmingly, giving air to quiet dreams of the future. It was enough to stoke Dick’s imagination and he was quick to paint them pictures inspired by his childhood fantasies about what family was supposed to mean. Two loving parents and one happy child. Sunday brunches. Picnics on green grass under a blue summer sky. Family trips to the zoo. School-theatres and graduation parties.

It was a life Jason had never imagined, but listening to the passion in Dick’s voice he could admit there was an appeal to it.

Before Jason departed, leaving Dick and Babs to their family bliss, Barbara wheeled up to him with a smile on her lips and a stern look in her eyes.

“Are you free on Thursday?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure” Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why?”

“I was thinking we could go get tea at that new place Alfred recommended?”

While it was posed as a polite question, Jason instantly understood that it was anything but. So he nodded dutifully and left without looking over his shoulder.

___________

Jason got to the café early on Thursday, knowing that Babs would appreciate it if he were there on time. Still she managed to beat him to it, already seated at a table in the back. When she saw him entering she waved him over with a big smile. It eased some of the tension that had bunched up in Jason’s shoulders.

He took the seat opposite her as a waiter came up to their table to take their orders, and tried very hard to not feel as out of place as he did. As much as Jason had appreciated the afternoon tea he’d sometimes shared with Alfred, he’d always felt awkward with the formalness of the event. Especially now in public.

“So I wanted to talk to you” Babs started.

“I assumed” Jason couldn’t help but interrupt her.

Barbara rolled her eyes, but soon picked up that smile again. “If you don’t mind, I’d like for us to meet like this every other week, just to, you know keep in touch and…”

“So you can keep me under watch like a guard dog?”

“No, Jason” Barbara sighed heavily. “Not everyone tries to treat you like a rabid animal. I’m just concerned, that’s all”

“For what?” Jason asked, suspicion rapidly pushing to the forefront of his mind. _So what if he was a little paranoid? Being beaten to death could do that to you._

“That you’re taking care of yourself and…” Barbara was twisting a napkin between her fingers while refusing to look Jason properly in the eyes. If even Oracle found it difficult to broach the subject it really was cause for concern.

“And?” Jason prompted.

“I’m just worried you’re not doing this for the right reason”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jason felt anger build in his chest and he tried to reign it in. _Was she seriously suggesting he was in this for some self-serving purpose?_ “What is the _right_ reason?”

“I hope…” Barbara started, before interrupting herself to take a deep breath. “or rather I fear that you’re doing this because you somehow pity me.”

Jason stared. “Why would I pity you? You’re amazing, if anything I admire you…”

“Jason… Please, let me…”

Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter came with their order. Jason had ordered earl-grey, something he had become partial to thanks to Alfred, along with some scones and creams. Meanwhile Barbara had ordered chamomile if the smell was anything to go by. He’d used to like chamomile but now the smell turned his stomach.

Jason wrinkled his nose as he watched Barbara lift the cup from the saucer, before he said: “I don’t pity you”

Barbara heaved a sigh, and put the untouched cup back on the table. “Not even for the fact that Joker put me in a wheelchair, while you managed to come back even stronger”

 _Batgirl always hits the bullseye,_ Jason thought, clenching his fingers in his lap until the knuckles got white. Suddenly he didn’t feel much like eating.

“I… It makes me angry” he admitted eventually. “But I also want to help you.”

“I know” Barbara said. “And that’s why I’m afraid you’re doing this because you feel some weird form of guilt, like you owe me.”

Jason furrowed his brow. “You didn’t think to tell me this before?”

“I know I’m sorry, I… I guess I didn’t dare” Barbara shrugged. “In case… the answer was yes.”

“It’s not” Jason said, and to show that there was nothing more to talk about he bit into one of his scones, trying to ignore the way it made his stomach churn.

Barbara nodded in understanding or acceptance, Jason wasn’t quite sure, but she dropped the subject. Instead she told him about the most recent book she had been reading, and they quickly got to talking about literature in general and their favorites in particular.

Once the first awkward stint was dealt with, Jason couldn’t deny but to think it was rather… nice. So when Barbara asked him to meet up with her next Thursday as well, Jason agreed.

Before they parted ways Barbara leveled him with another serious look, her face contorted into a shape of consideration. One of her hands reached out to grasp lightly at Jason’s wrist.

“You haven’t told me, and I’m sorry if I’m prying, but you’re seeing an obstetrician right?”

Jason gave a curt nod and Barbara continued without hesitation. “When is your next visit?”

“Tomorrow, at ten.” Jason said after a moment.

“Oh” Barbara stilled. “Unfortunately I’m busy then, but I could ask Dick to accompany you, if you want it?”

“It’s fine” Jason said, practically without thinking. Because if he started to think about images appeared and… no.

“Are you sure? Because it wouldn’t be a problem…”

 _That was…_ Jason felt an irrational anger well up in him and he bit it down just as quickly as it had surfaced. He knew she hadn’t meant it like that, but… He was doing this for them. Why would it be a problem?

Barbara seemed to sense that her words had somehow affected him, and was quick to retract them. “I only meant that we wouldn’t want to intrude, but if you want company…”

“It’s fine” Jason repeated this time letting more heat leak into it, pulling his wrist from Barbara’s light grasp.

“Then can I ask you to update me next Thursday?”

Jason nodded, squaring his shoulder. “Course”

___________

Dr. Perez was a firm woman. A beta like Alfred and like the old butler she didn’t stand for any nonsense. Which was why she had early on chosen to set up a schedule for their continued meetings and in no uncertain terms told him that, as the mother of two omegas, surrogacy didn’t sit well with her. 

She was however very professional and Jason begrudgingly found that he liked her. Especially the biting sarcasm.

“So you’re the virgin Mary now?” she asked when Jason showed up to their second meeting still alone. Jason had to bite back a grin as he sat down on the examination bed. “Those alphas sure like to knock ‘em up, but when it comes to dealing with the consequences…”

“Dr. Perez…” Jason began, feeling a vague need to defend Dick, _except should he?_

“Please call me, Elena” Dr. Perez interrupted.

“Nah, I like your title” Jason said, letting a grin slip onto his features.

“Showing me attitude?” Dr. Perez wondered, peering over her glasses as she pulled up a chair opposite him. “As for today’s agenda I’d like to do a short examination on your internal pelvic and take some blood-pressure. Then we’ll talk about your routines, new and old.”

Jason didn’t know if he’d ever get used to this, but he resigned himself to it still.

__________

Two months into the pregnancy found Jason on a stakeout. He’d been sitting crouched down on a roof top for the better part of three hours watching a meeting between some of Sionis’ men and a few of Falcone’s. It might help him with a case, but honestly at this point he was both tired and cold and was seriously considering calling it a night.

Then someone pulled out a bag of something that quickly exchanged hands, _and wasn’t that intriguing?_

He was about to drop in on it when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Jason whirled around to stare at Nightwing. The mask and lenses made it impossible to tell what he was thinking, but there was enough strain around his jaw that Jason might make an educated guess anyway.

“My job” Jason said, puffing out his chest. He wasn’t above posturing if it got him what he wanted, which right now was to be left alone. Especially from overbearing birds in blue. 

“But you’re…” Dick began.

Jason practically growled at him. Dick might be the dad of the thing growing in him right now, but he had no right to use that against him. “I thought we agreed beforehand that I’d get to continue until I’m starting to show.”

Dick’s lips thinned out. “What if something happens? If you take punch to the stomach?”

Jason felt all the pent up frustration curl in his chest into sharp-laced anger. He gave a snarl, making his voice as vicious as he could. If Dick was so overtly going to underestimate his abilities than he could take it if Jason grew nasty. And Jason knew where to hit where it hurt.

“You afraid of a second try?”

While Jason couldn’t tell Dick’s exact reaction, there was a slight slacking of his jaw, before it tensed back up and Dick began to grind his teeth. “You’re fucking unbelievable”

“Well, you’re a hypocrite so I guess we're even.” Jason said, pulling back. “And by the way, you’re the one telling B-man why he has to take me out of commission”

Jason didn’t wait for an answer as he flipped Dick off before he turned and ran.

“Hood! Wait!”

_Well, if Dick wanted to talk to him he’d have to catch him first._

He shot out the grapple-hook as he reached the end of the roof and swung himself into the air. Jason didn’t need to wait long until he could hear the sound of steps, before another grapple swished through the air and the game was on. Jason might lack all the grace that Dick possessed, but it didn’t mean he was bad at this. Only that he needed to be more tactic, unpredictable, as he swung out of the way of one of Dick’s outstretched hands.

Dick grumbled in frustration as he missed once more, despite the very elaborate flip he’d just performed. Jason let out a half-maniac laughter, as his feet touched down on the roof of Gotham Cathedral and continued running.

This was a game that Robins and Batgirls alike quickly had learned to engage in whenever patrol got slow. Some casual roof-top-tag. It was liberating and _fun._

Jason grinned as he could hear steps close in on him, and he pretended that the sudden rush of blood and accelerated heartbeat was due to him being close to losing and not his body singing out for the alpha to catch him. Hold on to him.

He was in the motion of throwing himself down a spire, when two pairs of arms caught on to his midriff and he was slammed into empty air. There was a slight panicked moment of free fall before he felt a sudden jerk, and Dick was swinging them onto the next roof.

They landed in jumbled mess and Jason stared in part horror, part disbelief at Nightwing’s broad chest where it hovered over him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry” Dick apologized, and reached out to pull Jason up by the hand.

Jason took a staggering step back, feeling his legs shake beneath him, and his hands instinctively reached out to cover his stomach. He could see Dick flinch. The alpha pulled off the mask covering his eyes, prompting Jason to at least take off the hood.

There was a thin edge of blue around the diluted black of Dick’s eyes. The sight made Jason shiver involuntarily.

“You’re a big, big fucking asshole” Jason swore at him, and he couldn’t tell him if it was anger or fear fueling his words. Whatever it was it made him uncomfortable. As was Dick’s stare, intense and piercing.

“I – I don’t know what happened” Dick stammered, turning his gaze away sharply and Jason felt it just as clearly as the cut of a knife.

“Well, I know. You like to talk big words but you’re bloody hypocrite! Being all worried about my state then you go chase me off a fucking roof top!”

“You were the one running” Dick defended himself, voice coming out hoarser than it should. “I just wanted to talk”

“No, you just wanted to reprimand me. Big fucking difference, Dickiebird”

“Little wing…” Dick reached out for him and Jason probably should, kinda wanted to, pull back… but he didn’t. That nickname worked like an incantation on him. (Like he had thought, it was ruined forever). He let Dick’s hand land on his shoulder, as the alpha peered into him, eyes having gone back to a much more normal size. “I’m so sorry”

“You fucking should be” Jason murmured, and because _fuck it,_ those eyes had already seen him orgasm _,_ he settled for some honesty. “You scared me.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I…” Dick’s eyes trailed down to where Jason was still bracing his flat stomach. “I’m an idiot”

And Jason suspected it wasn’t the first time he’d hear those words come out of Dick’s mouth, but he still kind of valued hearing them. It was a moment. Golden boy on his big, fucking pedestal, admitting to human flaws? Memorable!

“You’re still the one telling Bruce” Jason muttered, extracting himself by taking yet another step back.

“Course. My fault anyway”

_Yeah, it kinda was, wasn't it?_

__________

  
The following days were nerve-wrecking, until it seemed that the roof-top-tussle hadn't caused any damaging concsequences, and Jason could finally take a breath of relief. 

Then the morning sickness began in earnest. 

  
__________

Sunday brunch might not have been one of Alfred’s best ideas, but the old man had kept to them with a stubbornness that was close to herculean and Jason supposed that it had paid off in the end. It had become a routine during the past year and most of the family would gather for whatever specialty Alfred would cook up.

Jason hadn’t been since before his heat, but he missed Alfred and his cooking so come Sunday morning (after having puked his gut out briefly) he was stood by the kitchen counter trying to get a peek at the food Alfred had prepared for them.

“Master Jason, if you’d be so kind not to stick your finger into that? I intend to serve it, unspoiled, preferably” It wasn’t said without warmth.

“You’re hilarious, Al” Jason grinned up at the old butler and was rewarded by a small quirk of the betas lips. “You should meet my doc, you’d like her, calls me Mary”

“You are seeing a therapist?” Alfred wondered, curiosity brimming in his eyes, and _shit, course Al wouldn’t know. No one had told him yet._

“Eh – “

Thankfully he was saved by the demon brat.

“Todd” and if his name could be said with more vitriol, no one had tried it yet.

“Punk” Jason said, turning his head to watch the pre-teen come up to the kitchen counter. Damian was twelve now. He’d grown a lot and Jason couldn’t always reconcile this version of the kid, to the little toddler Thalia sometimes had him baby-sit when he still trained for her. A sudden urge to reach out and ruffle that black hair seized him and Jason quickly had to push it down before he did something that would probably cost him a limb.

“Have you seen Father yet?” the brat asked, turning his green imploring gaze upon Jason.

“No, should I?”

“Are they still at it?” Alfred asked Damian, and Damian nodded aggrieved.

“Who’s at what?” Jason wondered, curiosity piqued.

“Father and Richard” Damian huffed. “They have been in the office for nearly two hours now.”

“Shit” Jason swore under his breath. He could only guess at what they were talking about of course, but he had more than a small inkling of what it would be. Jason had so not intended to be anywhere near present during that conversation. He knew Bruce wouldn’t be happy about it, fucking hell, the man had every right not to. But part of it was due to the civil fight Bruce had taken part of in his youth to grant omegas more rights in society as well as over their own bodies. For fucks’ sake the man was a champion himself, being the CEO of such a big company as W.E with his designation? Until Bruce Wayne it was simply unheard of. Omegas were meant to be meek, good at raising children but not taking on any leading positions outside of the home. (Cause controlling a heap of unruly children were just that fucking easy, didn’t need any sense for organization or prowess in showing authority). Of course that stance was a little old fashioned these days, a lot had happened only during Jason’s twenty-five years of life. Still… There were a lot of conservative voices that wanted to go back to a more _traditional_ way of live. (Which essentially meant: omega-rights? Never heard of those!).

“What was that?” Alfred said, giving Jason a pointed look.

“Sorry.” Jason murmured and turned his gaze away. “Wonder what their talking about?”

Neither Damian nor Alfred would let it go that easy though, as they both beheld Jason with inquisitive looks. Damian was about to voice whatever suspicion he had when there was a roar coming from somewhere inside the manor. By the direction of the sound, probably the office. _Fuck!_

Jason and Damian both scrambled out of the kitchen to get closer. From upstairs Cass was descending slowly, trepidation in the coiled set of her muscles. Even the Replacement peeked his head around the corner, computer still in his arms though. Everyone stared at the shiny, black wood of the closed office door.

“Get out!” Bruce practically shouted, which was a slip of decorum the man rarely, if ever, allowed himself no matter how angry or upset he got. Keeping a close knit on his emotion had become an armor for him in his professional career, legal as well as not. Jason could respect that, even if it was hella infuriating to be on the receiving side of it.

“Bruce…” Dick’s voice, sounding placating. For all the sucking up the alpha did on a daily basis, it was a surprise the man didn’t get questioned more on his designation.

“Get. Out.” 

_That wasn’t a suggestion._

A moment later the door flew open and Dick, hapless like a deer in headlight, stumbled out. When he was met by the intense curiosity of his gathered siblings, he did something as ungraceful as slipping on the still not fully healed foot, almost sending him careening to the floor. Only Bruce’s hand on his arm kept him from taking the fall.

Jason hadn’t seen Bruce this angry since he had come back from the dead and marched through town on his revenge-crusade. Bruce had been pretty pissed then. And he clearly was pretty pissed now, and Jason didn’t want to be anyway near the fall out.

_Too late._

Bruce turned to him with sickening accuracy. “And you! I respect your right to make your own decisions, whatever they may be, but this is _fucking_ pushing it!”

 _Wow, when had Bruce sworn last?_ Which only meant that the curious stares that had been directed on Dick now fell on Jason, and Jason, well, his anger flared like a bloody volcano.

“This is my fault” Dick was quick to intercede once he noticed the clenching of Jason’s fists.

“Didn’t I tell you to get out?” Bruce asked, gritting his teeth.

“You would have to let me go first” Dick shrugged, and Bruce dropped his grip as if he was touching something particularly nasty. Dick took a few stilted steps out of Bruce’s reach, most likely in case the man felt the need for a punching bag. Which was surprisingly not far off. Jason could admit to being a little freaked by it.

Didn’t mean Jason was any less angry.

“You afraid you’re losing out on a good soldier again? Oh, no, you’re not, you’ve done that before, barely even graced you!”

It was low, Jason was aware, using the _you-let-me-die-at-the-hands-of-the-joker-without-revenging-me_ card, but hell, he wasn’t above it.

Bruce stopped at that, like the words weren’t even computing. He stared at Jason, who glared back. Then in a voice so full of bitter hopelessness he said:

“No, I’m afraid you’re making the biggest mistake of your life.”

And with that, he turned around and locked himself into his office.

Jason was reeling. Shock and anger competing for the upper-hand. In the end, Tim’s curiosity won out, and the Replacement drifted closer to them, brow furrowed, making him look like an old, little disgruntled man.

“What was that about?”

“None of your fucking business” Jason said, focusing his anger on the little Brainiac.

“Jason” Dick warned. “They will find out eventually”

“Find out what?” Damian asked, and when had he clutched onto Jason’s jacket? Jason hadn’t even noticed. But there they were, Damian’s small fingers twisted into the leather on his back.

“Dick…” Jason began, not sure what he was getting at, but just pleading the alpha to not do whatever that weird look in his eyes were suggesting he would do.

“Do you won’t me to tell them, or?”

“Seeing how overly well it just went when you told Bruce, maybe you shouldn’t” Jason said, mainly out of spite.

“Be my guest then” Dick said, motioning for Jason to continue. Jason glared at him, gritted his teeth and then rolled his eyes.

“Fucking fine!” Jason snarled. “I’m pregnant, there you have it.”

“What?” Tim stared open-jawed. It would be comedic if not for the topic at hand.

Cass had tripped in the stair, but had managed to right herself quickly barely before anyone could notice. Damian had dropped Jason’s jacket and took a horrified step back.

“You’re…” Tim was still staring, holding his laptop to his chest as if it was a very uniquely shaped teddy-bear.

And because Jason was a shitty-person on a good day: “Oh, yes! And Dickiebird here is the baby-daddy”

Then in a fashion that was a little too reminiscent of Bruce, Jason turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen. He’d have to take the brunch on foot, maybe if he asked nicely Alfred would provide him a doggy-bag. 

__________

Sunday night found Jason sitting in front of his TV, watching some shitty rom-com, stuffing himself with Indian take-out. The haunting voice of Dr. Perez told him to avoid eating too much fat and sugar, so Jason had opted for something spicy with vegetables instead. It was alright, he just weren’t that hungry these days.

His phone started ringing and he absentmindedly reached out to pick it up.

“Thank you for that!” Dick’s voice snarled. “Now Tim is convinced I’m cheating on Babs and Damian thinks you’re a harlot”

Jason rolled his eyes. “And Cass?”

“Punched me in the stomach”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. “You should have opened with that”

“You’re way too amused by this. Bruce has banned me from Sunday brunches and family dinners for the foreseeable future. Even Alfred gave me the stink eye”

“What had you expected? That Bruce Wayne, front-face for omega-rights activism the past thirty years would think surrogacy was a good option?”

“I thought he’d be a little more understanding.”

“I’m not sure that word exists in his vocabulary” Jason snorted. “Seriously though, what did he tell you?”

“That, and I quote: ‘Omegas aren’t wending-machines that you put a coin into and babies plop out’” Dick sighed. “I think he was concerned about your ability to consent”

Jason was weirdly touched by that. Even if he did find it a little insulting. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Any alpha who tried anything would receive a bullet through the head for their efforts (and maybe a few broken bones while he was at it. What? Jason never claimed he was a typical, docile omega).

“And honestly, I’m a little concerned about it too. Did we pressure you into this?” Dick’s voice had smoothed out, become something silken. Jason, for a brief mortifying moment, wanted to wrap himself up in it.

Jason shook his head, dumbly, then on realizing Dick couldn’t see him choked out an embarrassed no. “You couldn’t force me into anything even if you tried”

Dick chuckled at that. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

There was moment of silence. Not as tense as Jason would have expected, if anything companionable, the way it had been _before._ Then Dick hesitatingly wondered what he was doing.

“I’m wishing I could get drunk” Jason murmured, as he watched the female omega on TV obsess over the appeal of her scent. _What the fuck even was that shit?_ “To be honest I hadn’t counted on all the small sacrifices”

“Like?” Dick asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“For a start, my nose has been getting freaky sensitive so there’s some smells and tastes I just can’t deal with. And then there’s the general body sensitivity. I’m not allowed to smoke and/or drink” Jason ranted off. “And course, morning-sickness has been a blast so long!”

“Shit” Dick swore, then, because the man was apparently an incorrigible bastard: “Well, at least the mood-swings are nothing new”

“Oh, fuck you! You try puking up your stomach every morning and see how fucking balanced that makes you!”

“I’m sorry, Little wing, I really am.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Sure you are”

He gave a quick glance at the remaining food and decided against it.

“Anyway, I need to head out” Dick said, and there was no question that he meant patrol. And Jason felt a twinge of irritation. Bruce had, over a text mind you, told Jason under no uncertain terms that he was banned from patrol. Jason had been a little pissed at that, resulting in the breaking of pot. The earth and the despairing (it had been more dead than alive even before) plant still lay in the corner of the room. Jason had vowed to deal with it tomorrow. “I just wanted to check in on you… and know that you can call me, whenever about whatever.”

“Sure, Dickhead” Jason said and ended the call.

As he continued watching the very bad, very sappy movie, he pretended that the sudden booth of loneliness was just his stomach reacting badly to the curry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's read my "We'll make it right for you" you'll know my take on Bruce was pretty shady, so in this one I wanted to try another route. He's still gonna be an emotionally constipated bitch (since that's pretty much cannon) but he'll sympathize more with Jason (eventually at least).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason bristled. “He wants a family!”  
> “He has a family!” Bruce growled, letting his stony façade slip, twisting his features up into something bat-esque. “And you are very much part of that family! What do you plan to do when the baby is born? Will you stay a part of its life considering you’re its biological mother? Or will you stay away? Will they force you too?”  
> The words burned in a way Jason had not been prepared for. He had a plan. To start up a new Outlaw mission as soon as he was done with this. Disappear for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bruce makes another appearence, trying (and failing) to be a good and responsible father-figure, but he cares alright.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this and for commenting, I'm sorry I've been bad at answering your comments, I'll try to do better in the future. 
> 
> Warning for mention of abortion.

By the time Jason headed for his next doctor’s appointment he found himself nose to nose with the Replacement. The little shit was about to knock on his apartment door when Jason threw it open on his way out. (He didn’t shriek, okay?)

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jason wondered, _and no, his hand wasn’t on his chest because he got scared, it was heartburn, fucker!_

The Replacement looked defiant. “You have a visit to the obstetrician, I wanna come”

“How did you-?” Jason began, mouth opening and closing like a goddamn fish. “You little shit! You hacked my personal file! What is wrong with this family and boundaries?!”

The little shit shrugged his shoulders as if he weren’t even remotely sorry. The bastard might even be proud of his feat.

“So you here to spy on me on Bruce’s behalf or what?”

“No” Tim said, and in a motion that was more child-like than his seventeen years of life gave him credit for, cocked his head. “I’m just curious”

“You’re just curious?” Jason questioned, raising his eyebrows in doubt, while scanning that pale, narrow face for any clues about his thought process. “About my pregnancy?”

“That is apparently the result of Dick”

There was a glower descending Tim’s features. He was a beta, but a petite one. Sure looked more like an omega than Jason did, except when he got angry, then it didn’t matter what he looked like only that people around him better take cover. Conniving little maniac. One wrong turn in the head-department and he’d probably go for world-domination.

“He didn’t cheat on Babs…” Jason began, sighing as he did so, closing the apartment door behind him.

“I know” Tim said, still not looking any happier about it. “He told me.”

“And your opinion? Cause I’m assuming you have one”

Tim briefly glanced down at his wrist where he wore one of those expensive as fuck designer clocks that probably cost a small fortune and had a shit-ton of bat-related modifications. (No, Jason was not jealous).

“I’ll tell you on the way”

“Who said you were joining me? Cause I sure as hell didn’t” Jason said, already in the motion of locking the door, well aware that he was running late. Maybe that’s why he didn’t argue as Tim quickly fell in step with him on their way down the stairs. (Those stairs might become a problem once he grew bigger, and the shifty downstairs neighbor too, come to think of it).

“You haven’t beaten me up yet” Tim said, shrugging. 

Jason sighed, leading Tim out into the local traffic. “I guess not.”

Twenty-minutes later found them in the waiting room of Dr. Perez clinic. Tim was reading a magazine on home décor while Jason was not so subtly scowling at him. _Smooth son of a slithering snake._

“You still haven’t told me what you think?” Jason prompted, the silence making him irritated. The anticipation for today’s visit festering in his stomach alongside with the half-finished sandwich that had managed to stay down from breakfast. 

Tim looked up from the page to meet Jason’s gaze head on. He looked thoughtful for a moment, lips pursed and brow furrowed.

“Do I have to think anything?” he asked after a moment’s thought.

Jason narrowed his eyes at him. “I know you do”

“Do I have to share?”

“If you intend to stay, yes”

Tim sighed and finally put the magazine aside, giving Jason his full attention.

“This might not be my story to tell” The Replacement began, twining his fingers together in a nervous habit he had yet to shake. “but when I first met Steph she was pregnant. Some dead-beat alpha who didn’t want anything to do with her, so I helped, best I could”

Jason was surprised to hear that. He knew about Steph pregnancy of course, it wasn’t more than maybe two years ago after all. Jason had been around then, if not around. He’d just thought that it was Bruce who had stepped in and helped her organize everything, as he had a tendency to do. Not Tim. Maybe it was time to reevaluate the little shit?

“Why?”

Tim shrugged, avoiding Jason’s gaze. “Cause no one should be alone with a pregnancy”

“So that’s something you do these days, huh? Picking up charity-cases in the form of lonely knocked-up omegas?”

Tim gave him a look. Jason glared right back. After a while Tim bent his neck and stared at his hands where they still rested clasped together in his lap.

“Maybe I’m a little pissed at Dick too.” Tim murmured after a while.

Jason rolled his eyes. “And why do you think you have the right to be angry at big-bird, huh?”

“I didn’t say I had a right…” Tim began to argue, when suddenly he was cut off by a nurse calling Jason’s name.

“Mr. Todd? Dr. Perez will see you know”

Jason nodded and rose quickly from his seat, hoping against hope that Tim wouldn’t demand that he’d get to come with to the examination room. Which of course the little fucker did, because none of the bat-brats had any sense of personal space. _Boundaries? Boundaries you say? Well, I’m sorry my good sir, I’ve never heard of those._

Jason didn’t even protest, because honestly you shouldn’t even have to argue for your own privacy. It was basic common sense, _for crying out loud!_ Unless of course you were raised by Pratman. (Alright, it wasn’t one of Jason’s finest insults! He’s pregnant, cut him some slack!)

“Virgin Mary” Dr. Perez greeted Jason, reaching out to clasp his hand, when she noticed Tim behind him. “Tell me this isn’t Joseph?”

“Well, it isn’t fucking god” Jason bit back.

Dr. Perez gave him a stern look, apparently not as amused by his hilarious comeback as Jason was himself.

“This better not be the father of your child” she said with a gravity in her voice that was unsettling.

Jason wrinkled his nose in disgust, glancing back at Tim who looked as if someone had just told him he had terminal cancer, with a side-helping of _gross! gross! gross!_

“No, this is my asshat of a brother” Jason told her, snarling somewhat in the direction of Mr. Dipshit. “He insisted he should come”

“Well, the company of a trusted family member might actually do you some good” Dr. Perez said, and nodded in approval.

Tim was content as ever. Until the actual examination began and he looked like he’d just committed the worst mistake of his life. _Well, he could fucking stand for it_ , Jason thought to himself. Not smug at all.

__________

After the examination was done and Jason had shooed a slightly traumatized Tim back in the general direction of the manor, Bruce called and invited him to lunch at Wayne Tower. Jason had considered to shout insults at him and then throw his phone in the street, but since that would only be a waste of money and resources, Jason reluctantly agreed.

So he made his way over to Bruce’s office and was promptly caught in security, because of course he was. This time it might have been his own fault, considering the switch-blade he carried in his jacket. He’d just forgotten to take it out (from his secret inner-pocket).

“Where’d you think you’re going?” a big burly security guard wondered. Not to be stereotypical but it went without saying that he was an alpha. Probably the kind who thought he could put Jason in his place. Jason was pretty sure he could take him in a fight though, and it sure as hell was tempting to just flip him off and make a run for it. There was no way in hell the man would be able to keep up.

But Jason knew Bruce probably wouldn’t be too happy if one of his so-called children started to perform vigilante-like routines in the lobby of the company that wore his very own name. It would be a little on the nose even for the weaker of mind.

So Jason forced a charming smile onto his features, it wasn’t quite a smile and only someone blind would consider it charming.

“I’m here to see Mr. Wayne.”

The security guard looked him up and down with a sneer. “Someone like you? I don’t think so”

Jason saw red. _Fine_ , he’d been called every variation of street-urchin for most of his life, didn’t mean he had to take it. Especially not from some fucking knothead.

He was about to punch the living daylight out of the man when a strong hand wrapped around his elbow. Jason glanced to the side and was met by the suit-clad wall of a man that was his former mentor.

“Mr. Arthur!” Bruce said in his cheery ‘Brucie Wayne’ voice. As a kid, Jason had been really impressed by the man’s ability to so very effortlessly shift between his private and public persona. Now it irked him like nothing else ever did. “I see you’ve met Mr. Peters. I asked him to come by for lunch for a job-offer, so maybe you could be a darling and fix an access-card for him?”

The alpha nodded dumbly, seeming slightly awed to be addressed by his boss in such a friendly manner.

“Of course, Mr. Wayne, I’ll get right to it”

“Good” Bruce nodded. “Then you can hand it to him on his way out?”

Bruce didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed Jason around the shoulder and began leading him back to the elevators. Once the doors closed behind them, he turned to Jason with a scowl.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t beat up my security staff”

“He called me a fucking street-rat” Jason bit back, barely keeping from spitting the man in the face.

“As far as I heard, he didn’t”

“Then you didn’t fucking listen” Jason murmured, crossing his arms over his chest, before he turned to look at his own reflection in the elevator mirror. _God, did he look like this? Like some gnarly old beast had chewed him up and spit him out?_ “As usual”

They spent the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Once they got out Bruce lead Jason over to his office, smiling friendly at his co-workers in a way that Jason couldn’t for the life of him mentally connect to the guy who dressed up as Batman.

The office had a wonderful view out over Gotham. With sunlight glistening in all the window-panes around the city you could easily forget about the dirt down in street. Jason briefly wondered if Bruce ever sat here brooding over his domains, ready to throw himself out at the slightest hint of an event worthy of the Bat’s presence.

“I have booked an abortion for you” Bruce said without preamble once the door was closed behind them.

Jason whirled around to stare at him. “You what?”

There was a slight moment’s hesitation before Bruce moved around to his desk and motioned for Jason to take a seat in one of the armchairs. Jason steadfastly refused.

“I could of course cancel it” Bruce murmured as if he thought aloud rather than spoke to Jason.

“Yes, you fucking will! How dare you go behind my back! For all your talk about body-autonomy you sure as fuck don’t seem to believe in it! This is…”

“Jason, I just wanted to help you…”

Bruce looked tired, but Jason didn’t care as he quickly interrupted.

“By taking away my choice?! You’re un-fucking-believable!”

Jason was breathing hard, anger coiled tight in his chest. It felt like he would explode with it, erupt like the volcano he was so often claimed to be. Meanwhile Bruce had put his elbows up on his office-desk, clasping his hands together and rested his chin upon them. It was very brooding, very _fetch_.

“I know you agreed to this but…” Bruce began slowly.

Jason heaved a deep sigh, suppressing the urge to throw his arms into the air and scream in frustration. Why was his entire family so fucking thick-headed?

“I didn’t just agree to it, Bruce, I suggested it”

Stony silence fell as Bruce studied him in disbelief.

Jason fueled on. “Dick and Babs didn’t force me to do anything. Hell, they hadn’t even considered surrogacy until I brought it up.”

“You…”

“Yeah, me. Am I being a disappointment again?”

Bruce stared at him a moment longer, before he stiffly said: “No”

“No what?” Jason snarled.

“You’re not a disappointment” Bruce said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Good that we could finally clear that up”

Bruce of course ignored his jab. “So you want this?”

“Why is everyone living under the assumption that I would ever do something I didn’t want to?”

“Do you feel like you owe it to him?” Bruce asked, his gaze having gone calculating as if Jason was a particularly complicated puzzle he needed to solve. So far he had had little success.

“No” Jason said, perhaps too quickly.

Bruce only narrowed his eyes. “He should have known better than to accept.”

Jason bristled. “He wants a family!”

“He has a family!” Bruce growled, letting his stony façade slip, twisting his features up into something bat-esque. “And you are very much part of that family! What do you plan to do when the baby is born? Will you stay a part of its life considering you’re its biological mother? Or will you stay away? Will they force you too?”

The words burned in a way Jason had not been prepared for. He had a plan. To start up a new Outlaw mission as soon as he was done with this. Disappear for a while. To have Bruce so openly doubting him…

“When did this turn into an interrogation?” he snarled.

“Jason, you’re not listening to me.” The silver of Bruce’s grey eyes glinted in the midday light, there was concern in them interlaced with the usual emotional apathy.

And because Jason was nothing if not contrary: “Maybe you’re just not saying anything worth listening to?”

Bruce pinched his nose in frustration before closing his eyes as if he could make the whole matter disappear in doing so. When he spoke again, his voice was low and came out guarded, almost hesitatingly.

“You’re enabling Dick’s and Barbara’s… surprisingly… selfish behavior, but know that that is not your responsibility. It is theirs and therefor they should bear the consequences of it, not you.”

“Is that why you booked an abortion for me? So they could _bear the consequences_?”

“No, I’m still only trying to help you”

“You’re a piece of fucking work, Bruce” Jason sneered, turning away from the window to make his way across the office, heading for the exit. But as he passed by Bruce’s seat the man reached out viper-fast to close his hand around Jason’s wrist, roughly jerking him back. When Jason turned his head to meet his eyes he could see some old pain flare up in them as Bruce gritted his teeth. He painted an image of what Jason thought to be primal fury.

“Don’t do this. I’m begging you to not go through with this.”

Jason twisted out of the grip, snarling with as much venom as he could master. “Fuck you!”

With that he rushed out, hurled himself towards the stairs, too desperate to get away to be able to wait for the elevator. The anger fueled him all the way home. Had he not felt such outrageous self-righteousness he might not have made it at all.

__________

Jason was nearing the end of his first semester and had yet to have a stomach to show for it. Which meant he wasn’t bothered much when he went out, something he was grateful for when he heard stories about pregnant people being almost assaulted by strangers’ well-wishes and curiosity.

He was down at the local store inspecting tomatoes, when a whiff of fresh air and spices hit his nose. Jason clenched his jaw, but refrained from rolling his eyes.

“What have the tomatoes ever done you? Betrayed you? Toma-foes?”

“Dick, I swear to fucking god! Either your humor gets better or I’m gonna hunt you out of Gotham!”

The bastard only laughed, because of course he did. Dick stood leaning against the display of tomatoes, as casual as ever. Head leaned back in mirth, showing off the long line of his tan neck. His eyes were as blue as the ocean as they turned to Jason with a mischievous glint to them.

“I’ll hold you to that” Dick smiled. “So how are you?”

“Seeing as you’re here, in a store on the other side of town from where you live, while I just so happened to be here, I’m assuming that you or O or even B, is monitoring me”

Dick just kept on smiling. “So you don’t believe in happy accidents?”

“I don’t take chances” Jason scowled at him.

“Do you need help with anything? While I’m here?” Dick pressed on undeterred by Jason attitude. 

Jason heaved a sigh. “I haven’t had a chance to glare at the cucumbers yet”

“I’m on it”

___________

The next Thursday Jason managed to arrive before Babs. It left him a couple of silent minutes to contemplate his situation. Not that it wasn’t constantly playing on repeat in his head ever since the conversation with Bruce, but he had started to grow curious recently. What did they think? How did they intend to go forward once the nine months were up?

He didn’t want to put names to it, whatever it was he was feeling and thinking. Didn’t want to concretize it to himself just yet. Apart from the morning sickness and the regular visits to the doctor, it didn’t feel quite real yet. He still had abs, he could still move unrestrained. Sure he was benched from patrol, but that didn’t stop him from continuing his investigations or come with unwanted inputs on Bruce’s cases.

A moment later he heard the door bell and he lifted his head to see Babs wheel inside. She gave him a smile and a small wave as she saw him at their regular table, before coming closer.

“I already ordered” Jason confessed. “I hope you didn’t feel experimental today”

“No, my usual is good” Barbara said, then her eyes truly began to take him in. “How are you?”

“I’m fine” Jason said, reaching for his tea to drown out the rest of the words before they threatened to appear.

Barbara gave him a questioning look, brow furrowed in concern. “Is ‘fine’ Jason-speak for ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ or ‘back-off’?”

“Is there a difference?”

“It’s just…” Barbara began, before halting herself to take a sip of her own tea, probably to give herself time to form a sentence that wouldn’t immediately make Jason blow up. He did feel a little ashamed about that, the way everyone thought him to be a powder cage, ready to explode when put under pressure. “You look stressed?”

Jason shrugged. “I’m okay.”

“Sure you are.” Barbara said, leveling him with a doubtful look. “I know you update us on what happens with the baby, but how are you?”

And Jason couldn’t hold his tongue then: “Is that why you’ve had Dick track me down recently?”

“Ah.” Barbara said. “I asked him to keep an eye out on you, yes. He hasn’t been that discreet, has he?”

“He’s Dick Grayson, I don’t think he knows what discretion means”

They looked at each other, eyes locking as the muscles around their mouths started twitching at the same time. Soon enough they broke into laughter and it was perhaps the most freeing thing Jason had experienced during the past weeks. Suddenly he felt grateful for Babs’ insistence to meet him like this. If only for a brief moment, it felt like he had a confident in all this mess. 

Babs wiped her eyes as she came down from her fit, giving Jason a quirked smile. “I love him, I do, but sometimes he drives me crazy”

“He’s driving me crazy and I don’t have to live with him” Jason grinned, hiding his blush by raising the tea cup to his lips.

“You know how he gets when he worries” Babs excused her fiancé, and sure enough Jason had stood on the sideline to watch enough of Dick’s hyper-fixations to be well aware of the alpha’s reactions, didn’t mean he much appreciated to be the center-piece of all that overbearing concern. Barbara observed the shift in his eyes and offered: “I can ask him to back off if you like.”

And Jason could admit that offering to surrogate hadn’t been his most thought-through decision in life, but the words he was about to utter would come to have the most severe outcome of all. He just didn’t know it yet.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s not that bad.”

Babs gave him a gentle smile, before her attention moved to the carrier-bag she had brought. Soon enough she hefted a heap of book on motherhood up on the table, pushing their scones and biscuits to the side.

“So I’ve been doing some reading…” Babs offered.

“I can see that” Jason said, taking in the pile of book, all carefully supplied with brightly colored post-it-notes.

He should have seen this as a sign that something wasn’t quite right. While Barbara liked to be prepare, she wasn’t usually the type to obsess about it, not the way Bruce did, or hell, even Jason himself. She was a true girl-scout but a moderate one, always so incredibly levelheaded, but now she had suddenly encountered an opponent that truly shook her to the very core: motherhood. Maybe Jason refused to see it, because the thought of Barbara freaking out over this was seriously terrifying. It scared him to hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this unbeta'd (and barely read through by yours truly) so mistakes are bound to happen, thank you for enduring it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the next chapter done earlier than I thought, but I guess you should work while the iron is hot. 
> 
> No major warnings in this one, just some family bonding, so not much drama either, but trust me it'll come.

Barbara had lent Jason one of her books on pregnancies and Jason had promptly fallen asleep with the book overturned on his chest. It wasn’t boring, far from it, but it wasn’t the most inspiring of reads either. Most of the information in the chapters he’d managed to read so far he’d already heard from Dr. Perez. Then his tired mind got the better off him and he was pulled into unconsciousness.

He startled awake a few hours later to a scratching sound. Already half-dressed, he pulled a Glock from under the mattress and silently padded over to the bedroom door. He pushed the door open in one swift move, already leveling the Glock at the intruders.

“For fuck’s sake! Is nothing holy to you guys?!” Jason exclaimed as three pair of eyes turned towards him. Cass took the moment to pull the Replacement all the way through the window, where apparently he had gotten stuck. “I could have shot you!”

“Hello, to you too, Mr. McBitch-face” Steph greeted him, pulling back her hood so that her blonde hair came cascading down her shoulders.

“Oh, let me rephrase my earlier statement, I _should_ have shot you”

Jason secured the gun and put it down on the closest flat surface, which turned out to be one of the bookcases that lined his living room. Steph made a face at him, and only Jason’s pride prevented him from mocking her back. Meanwhile the Replacement had stumbled down onto the living room floor, making an exaggerated roll until he was back on his feet.

“I tried to stop them” he said hurriedly. “But Steph wanted to see for herself”

“Okay, first: I’m not some circus-attraction…”

“Unless you’re attracting the circus” Steph said, quirking an eyebrow.

Jason chose to ignore her. “Secondly: private property. Ever heard of those?”

“Pff, that’s for oligarchs” Steph’s eyes were honing in on Jason’s naked stomach, and suddenly he really wished he was in the habit of sleeping in big wool-sweaters. The purple menace turned sharply back to Cass and Tim. “You guys sure?”

Tim who still had a weary look in his eyes in regards to Jason after having joined him to see Dr. Perez, nodded severely.

“He hasn’t started to show yet”

“Alright, that’s it! Out!” Jason snarled. Like hell was he going to listen to these little brats talking about him as if he wasn’t even there. But as he was about to reach out and grab Steph by the shoulder to physically push her out, a gentle hand landed on his upper arm and stopped him short. Jason startled. _When had Cass managed to sneak up on him?_

She pulled the cowl from her face, and Jason was glad not having to stare at those hollow eyes and that stitched up mouth when he directed his attention to the younger alpha. Her eyes were intense as always, filled with the words she still struggled to string together. The compassion was overwhelming, and Jason had to take a deep breath to steady himself against it.

She signed to him, and Jason’s understanding of sign-language was still shaky, but he thought she was trying to excuse the other two. Then she asked him something which he couldn’t decipher so he turned to the Replacement questioningly. This seemed to frustrate her, and she placed her hand against his stomach, as she struggled to form the words.

“Baby… good?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jason said. “I mean, the baby will make Dick and Babs happy, so I guess that’s good.”

“No” Cass huffed. “Baby… _well?”_

“Ah, healthy?” Jason tried and Cass nodded eagerly. “Yes, the baby is healthy. Small though, like this”

He measured out the rough size between his thumb and index finger. Cass cocked her head, looking curiously between Jason’s hand and his stomach. Her fingers were still splayed across his skin, and had it been anyone else, especially an alpha, he would have bitten their fucking head off for the rudeness of touching him without his explicit consent. But Cass was different, had been different since the moment he had first met her. Her scent and mere presence had always been none-offensive, and if he were to consider any of the bat-brats a sibling, she would come the closest by sheer merit of not being completely insufferable.

“Happy?” she asked, letting her dark eyes drift up to Jason’s face, meeting his jade green eyes expectantly.

“What do you mean with happy?” Jason asked, vowing to try and learn more sign language to be able to communicate on her terms. It would be the end of all this frustrating miscommunication. 

“You happy?”

“Me?” Jason chuckled strained. “Am I happy?”

And it was tempting to say: ‘I don’t think I’ve ever been’, but that sounded morose and depressing even for him, so Jason shrugged instead.

“Sure”

Cass’s dark eyes turned sad, concern fleeting in and out of her features, but before she could attempt to communicate her thoughts Steph broke in.

“Can I say this is stupid? You being all knocked up because, what, Dickhead wanted a kid?”

_Fuck, couldn’t his family just be done judging him?_ If he could even call them family? He was tired of the different versions of judgement that had been bestowed on him lately. Either he was an enabling idiot, or he was a pitiful sod in desperate need of acceptance. Couldn’t he just be doing Dick and Babs a favor? As he had intended since the start?

“Sounding like Bruce now” Jason muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Cass had already drawn her hand back, but now Jason kinda missed the warmth and the quiet support.

“Oh, please don’t insult me” Steph sniveled, before she took a step closer and a sudden sadness filled her eyes. “I’m not telling you how to live your life, but… but I… giving up my child was one of the hardest things I’ve done”

Jason took a deep breath. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, I really am. But this…” he pointed to his still naked stomach. “This has never been mine.”

Steph gave him a long and hard stare, emotion flashing over her face, too fast to decipher. Eventually she just shrugged. “Whatever. We’re done with patrol, and I’m kinda peckish, what do you say?”

She turned to Cass who quickly nodded in agreement, but to be fair, Cass would probably agree with anything Steph said. In the background Tim huffed a breath, but soon agreed that _yes, he was hungry too, thanks for asking._

Jason sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair, messing it up even further than sleep already had. “The mean ole’ Bat never feeds you?”

When the three brats just shrugged, Jason groaned in annoyance before inviting them to sit down on his couch while he prepared early breakfast.

___________

People breaking into his apartment apparently became a thing after that. The next person who did it was Selina, who broke in while Jason was out getting groceries. When he got back he found her sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting expectantly on him.

He sighed at the sight of her, sitting cross-legged in a black jumpsuit that was not part of her Catwoman get up. “You too, huh?”

Selina quirked her lips in amusement, as Jason forcefully put his shopping bags on the counter beside her. She took the hint quickly enough and began helping him to unpack the food.

“Nah, I’m not here to judge” she said, handing over the yoghurt for Jason to stuff into the fridge.

“So why are you here then? Running an errand for Bruce?”

“Kinda” Selina agreed, shrugging slightly. “He’s really worried about you.”

Jason leveled her with a glare. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you!”

“Oh, I told him.” Selina smile widened into a smirk. “Didn’t like that”

“Bet he didn’t. So, what’s this about? A social visit?”

Selina’s smile evened out then into more of a frown, and she reached out to grab one of the apples before Jason could stuff them away. “Okay, I know that it’s bad when you have to do all the emotional labor for your partner, but Bruce is a special case, alright? He’s pushing you away right now…”

“No shit” Jason snorted, not amused so much as irritated.

Selina of course ignored him. She dealt with bullshit on a regular basis, this was nothing, Jason imagined, compared to trying to lure out an emotional response from Bruce.

“But he only wants to be there for you. Help you in any way he can. Honestly, he’s terrified that he will fail you a second time.”

Jason took a deep breath, clenched his hands into fists atop the kitchen counter and told himself that it was a very bad idea to swing at a woman who even Batman struggled to get into custody. (On the other hand Jason rarely thought with his dick, and even if he did, Selina wasn’t exactly someone he’d be attracted to).

“Then how about him being a little supportive for once in his goddamn life?”

“Okay, not to be that person, but try to see this from Bruce’s perspective? Wouldn’t you be a little disturbed if your adoptive kids starts fucking each other with the explicit purpose of creating a child?”

“Me and Dick are _not_ brothers” Jason argued, shooting a sharp grimace in Selina’s direction, it only seemed to amuse her though.

“Bruce doesn’t see it like”

“Fuck do I care what he thinks”

Selina just gave him an even look at that one. Then she chuckled slightly, another thought having caught her attention. “What would you have done if it didn’t take immediately?”

Jason blushed. “Heat increases conception rates”

“Oh, yes,” Selina agreed, a wicked grin stretching out on her features, because she was chronically incapable of not sticking her nose into stuff that wasn’t any of her business. “but that doesn’t mean it always works. Would you have just continued? A few days booked up once a month so you could…”

“Okay, that’s enough” Jason interrupted, finally reaching his limit. Selina raised her hands disarmingly, having noticed the way Jason’s muscles had tensed up, ready to lash out. Her hands reached out tentatively to brush over his shoulder in apology.

“Just try not to push him away too much, please”

And only Selina’s use of the word _please_ stopped him from lashing out anew. He didn’t picture her as the kind of woman who did much pleading or sucking up to others.

“Anyway, I’m impressed with you” Selina gave him a small smile. “It’s a big sacrifice”

Before Jason could answer she had slunk out of the kitchen and slipped out through the window in the living room.

“Could have used the door on your way out” Jason muttered to his empty apartment. “You know, like a normal person.”

____________

The third visit came in the early hours before dawn. Jason barely managed to reach for his gun, before the katana fell against his neck. The demon spawn glared down at him through narrowed eyes, sitting crouched over Jason’s chest, the blade in his right hand glinting in the soft light from the streetlamps outside, pressing into his skin without marring it. Jason gritted his teeth at the mini-assassin, annoyance coiling in his chest.

To be honest, he’d wondered when the brat would make his appearance. Kid was obsessively concerned with Dick’s well-being and honor, and Jason had given the kid’s hero a tarnish by spreading his legs for him. (To be fair, Dick didn’t have to take him up on the offer, any of it).

“Harlot”

“Good morning to you too” Jason snarled. “Didn’t Dickiebird make some rule about that thing? No stabbing of family-members or what was it?”

Damian huffed a breath, but at the mention of Dick he retracted the katana before sheeting it.

Once the immediate threat of bodily harm was gone, Jason asked: “How did you get in here?”

“Your security is substandard at best” Damian said, turning his nose up in the air, looking the part of spoiled brat like nothing Jason had seen before. God, he wanted to hit him over the head with a pillow or something. Something that wouldn’t hurt him physically but hit hard on his pride. 

“The window, wasn’t it?” Jason asked.

“Maybe”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Get off me.”

Damian narrowed his eyes at him, before reluctantly moving away, standing up on the floor. The little shit would probably present as an alpha and once that happened Jason would take him by the neck and teach him some fucking manners.

Right now, he was too tired to start up some reformatory for would be assholes, so instead Jason sat up against the headboard and glared back at the demon spawn. A moment later, once the initial spite had been satisfied and Jason had woken up slightly more, he decided to at least pretend to be the adult in this situation. 

“So, you want hot cocoa or something?”

Damian sneered at him, but Jason wasn’t having any of that.

“Just go to the kitchen and wait there, and we’ll talk, alright?”

After a brief moment’s hesitation, Damian turned on his heels and stalked out. Jason sighed before he pushed out of bed and pulled on a shirt to go with his sweatpants.

Turned out Damian didn’t have a lot to say. He mostly slumped against the kitchen counter as Jason prepared the cocoa. Jason pushed the cup into the boy’s hands before leading him into the living-room and onto the couch. In the end the kid really only wanted an explanation, because apparently Dickhead thought the whole matter too complex for a twelve-year old mini-assassin understand, and sure enough pregnancy was the polar opposite of murder, but that didn’t make Damian incapable of understanding the finer details of surrogacy. _So thank you for that, Dickface._

“But Richard has a family” Damian said after a while, sounding like a cheap cover of his father. “Are we not good enough?”

And Jason had struggled enough with self-doubt to hear the words the kid wasn’t saying. 

“He won’t stop loving you just because he becomes a dad.” Jason tried to reassure, thinking he was probably doing a shitty job of it too. Not able to make his voice soft and caring the way Dick would. “He’ll always be your brother, and I’m sure he’ll always make time for you, even if it’s going to be different.”

That’s how Dick found them almost an hour later. Bent over hot cocoa, talking quietly and letting the silence engulf them when words were superfluous.

“Dami” Dick breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t disappear on me like that again!”

Damian did look at least a little apologetic at that. He readied himself to leave and Jason picked up the cups to wash them out. As he turned on the tap he realized Dick had followed him into the kitchen.

“How bad was it?” he asked, voice lowered.

Jason snorted. “He woke me up with a katana to the throat”

“Shit, I’m sorry” Dick hissed, and when Jason glanced up at him he looked briefly… angry, before the emotion washed away, and turned into something more apologetic. Well, the day Dick Grayson stopped making excuses for the demon spawn, hell would probably freeze over.

“A piece of advice?” Jason said, turning the washed out cups upside down on a towel on the counter. “If you’re gonna be a dad, you might want to learn to communicate with your kids.”

“What did he say?”

“He’s scared you’ll forget about him.” Jason sighed, raking a hand through his hair. _When was he the one who fixed the family’s problems? Wasn’t that supposed to be Dick’s job?_ “That you won’t have time for him once the baby’s here.”

“I’ll always have time for him.” Dick said, eyes as blue and sincere as ever.

“Then tell Demon spawn that” Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

“I will” Dick murmured, a hand rubbing one of Jason’s bare elbows. “Thank you, Jay. I’ll get out of your hair now.”

And just as fast, the hand was removed, but Jason could still feel it burning a print into his skin.

____________

Jason’s second trimester began with the sweet, _sweet_ relief of no morning sickness. Suddenly he could hold down his food and it gave him energy enough to be able to actually start doing stuff, so he started by deep cleaning and reorganizing his apartment. His mood had improved as well so when Steph and Cass came by for a visit, he didn’t immediately start yelling at them.

Instead he thrust a duster into Steph’s hand and had Cass help him move the couch.

“Spring cleaning?” Steph asked sarcastically, while dutifully dusting of one of the book-cases.

“Needed a change” Jason answered, grunting slightly as he sat down his end of the couch once he was satisfied with its new place against one of the walls.

“No, what you really need is a kitchen table” Steph told him, eyeing the empty spot where a table would go.

Jason snorted. “Is this your way of asking me to go to Ikea with you?”

“Nothing wrong with Ikea” Steph argued back, crossing her arms over her chest, which made the duster whip over her elbow like something out of a cartoon.

Jason tried hard not to laugh at the image she presented. “Didn’t say it was”

“Ikea” Cass piped up hopefully.

Jason sighed. He would probably grow to regret this.

Forty-five-minutes later found Jason sitting by a table in one of the display apartments of Ikea. In the ‘bedroom’ Steph and Cass were using the bed as a trampoline. Or at the very least that is what Jason hoped they were doing. Meanwhile Jason was stuck listening to Tim’s outlay on what kind of wood Jason should go for in the name of sustainability. Was there anything the Replacement didn’t know an unhealthy amount about?

“I think you should go with walnut” Dick said, smiling. “It’s a nice color, would suit your flat”

And then there was Dick, Babs and Damian, because somewhere down the line Steph had decided to turn this into a family trip. Jason honestly couldn’t say who was more horrified by that, himself or Damian. Damian currently looked like he was going to murder someone, and with the track-record being what it was, the most likely candidate was Tim. (Maybe he just came in a very murder-friendly size).

Babs rolled her eyes, hand reaching out to grasp Dick’s. “Let’s leave that to Jason, okay?”

_God bless her!_ Babs was currently his favorite person. If only she could make Tim shut up as well, then he’d probably have to put up a shrine in her honor. Rather she get to the Replacement than Demon spawn doing it. Jason sighed before he reached out and closed his hand around Damian’s fist, forcing the kid to drop the razor sharp Ikea-pen.

In the meantime Steph and Cass had returned to drag them all into the next apartment, and if they were going to go through every single one they’d be there for-fucking-ever. Before Jason could protest Dick was guiding him down into yet another chair.

“I still have a pair of feet you know.” Jason glared at him.

Dick ignored him, hands pressing down on his shoulders. “If you’re gonna buy a kitchen table, you’ll need chairs to go with it.”

“I know” Jason hissed, and maybe it wasn’t Damian who’ll be arrested for murder today after all. “I don’t need to try every single one of them though”

“Dick” Babs warned. “You’re hovering”

“Ah, sorry” Dick said, and suddenly, like magic, his hands were gone and he had taken a step back so that Jason could rise from his seat. He gave Babs a grateful nod, while she just shook her head in resignation.

“Jason!” Steph shouted from the next display apartment over. “We’ve found your future table!”

Jason went through a hole in the living room wall, across an aisle and into the next kitchen. When he saw the table he just shook his head. “No”

“Common, it’s perfect!”

“It’s too big!” Jason argued back.

“No way, it’ll totally work. It would fit the lot of us, even Bruce”

Jason gave her a pointed look. “Then I won’t need it, because I’m never gonna have him over for dinner”

“Spoil-sport” Steph huffed, before slinging her arm around Jason’s waist, guiding him through to another living room. “Look at this sofa!”

“No, Steph. I don’t need a new sofa”

“Are we just shopping for you now, are we?” she scowled at him in exaggerated humor. “I knew pregnancy would get to your head eventually.”

Jason pushed her away, only for Steph to fall down on the sofa. Laughing as she went.

Babs chose that moment to wheel up to them. “I think it’s time we get to the restaurant, before you lot turn into moody toddlers.”

“Hilarious, Barbie” Jason deadpanned, before he reached down to pull Steph up by the hand.

___________

Jason was honestly surprised that they had managed to not only get away without injury, but actually had gotten some new furniture for his apartment. Had he set out to do it on his own it would have taken a quarter of the time, but he found he was still kinda happy with the trip. It was surprisingly nice to spend time with the family again, casually. It felt normal. Like he wasn’t a ticking time-bomb, and half of his family didn’t judge him behind his back.

As he watched Dick, Cass and Tim load the flat packets into the car (because Dick absolutely refused allowing Jason to carry anything heavy), Damian approached him carefully. The kid didn’t exactly pull at his jacket but it was close.

“Here” he murmured, and Jason glanced down at him to see the stuffed bat-plushy Damian presented him. “For the baby”

“Eh…” Jason stared between the toy and the v-shaped furrow between Damian’s eyebrows. He briefly glanced over to Dick and Babs, but they were both occupied with the logistics of trying to get the table and chairs fit. “I don’t… I don’t think I should have this”

Damian’s face flushed in embarrassment once he realized his mistake. He began stuttering an excuse and Jason decided to take pity on him, closing his hand around the little bat.

“Thank you, Dames. It’s… eh… kind of you”

The blush had yet to disappear, but Damian still shrugged his shoulders as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “Whatever”

Jason wasn’t going to let him go that easily, so he pulled him close by the neck and ruffled his hair. Damian struggled desperately against the hold, shouting up a storm that made the rest of the family turn around to look at them. Jason raised his gaze briefly only to meet Dick’s. There was an easy smile on Dick’s face, something fond and affectionate that made a warmth spread in Jason’s chest, and he quickly turned back to harass Damian some more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sneaking suspicion that this will be longer than I intended when I began posting... but well, well, what can you do?

The stuffed bat made its way to Jason’s bedside table, where it sat proudly on Jason’s worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ keeping watch through the night. He left it in peace for the first few hours when sleep didn’t quite agree with him but eventually the beady black eyes seemed to pierce through his being. Governed by some weird, and probably misplaced, guilt he reached out and turned the bat until it faced the wall.

The rest of that night’s sleep was fitful at best.

In the morning he decided to take a shower before breakfast, hoping it might wash away some of the fatigue caused by his lack of sleep. After all it seemed like his body had a harder time dealing with sleep-deprivation now than it had _before._

Jason had just stepped out of the shower and, still naked, passed by the bathroom mirror. He threw a quick glance at his reflection and stopped short. He knew he hadn’t worked out a lot lately, but with his new and improved eating habits he really shouldn’t be putting on weight... _Except no, he should._

Transfixed he stared at the part of his lower stomach that had suddenly gone, not pudgy, but definitely less firm and flat. He let his fingers trace over the slight bump, mapping it out, feeling the places where the stomach swelled ever so slightly.

“Shit” Jason murmured quietly before taking a seat on the toilet lid, feeling his legs go a little too weak to fully support him.

After a moment a slow grin broke out over his features, he could feel it straining the corners of his mouth and suddenly he was struck by the irrational urge to call everyone he knew to tell them about his state.

Then reality came and knocked him over the head and he decided to just get dressed and go on a walk instead. Breakfast forgotten.

____________

By the next doctor’s appointment Tim met him at the clinic. Jason gave a sigh, but when the Replacement greeted him with a smile and decaffeinated coffee, he reluctantly smiled back. A nurse soon announced that Dr. Perez was ready to see him.

Dr. Perez checked Jason’s weight and blood pressure, as well as measuring sugar levels in his urine. Which Jason found more embarrassing than it should be. He just didn’t like the thought of people examining his pee, alright? Then Dr. Perez checked the fetal heartbeat and size.

“Lastly, I would like to do a test to check for abnormalities.” Dr. Perez said. “If you don’t mind?”

Jason briefly glanced to Tim. Why he did, he couldn’t say, and neither could Tim who just put up his hands in a _don’t ask me_ motion.

“Sure. Whatever” Jason said after a moment’s hesitation.

“Good. Please, lie back down”

_____________

There was a knock at the door late one evening, which was unusual to say the least. Jason had kind of grown accustomed by now to his assorted family crawling in through the living room window, so much so that he had given up on the idea of rigging it with explosives.

Weary of this sudden change in behavior he went to peer through the peep-hole in the door, only to be met by the beaming smile of one Dick Grayson. Jason leaned his forehead against the cold, hard wood of the door. Allowing himself a moment to breathe, before he sighed and pulled the door open.

“What?”

“Thai?” Dick asked, thrusting a delicious smelling paper bag into his arms. It was tempting to just take the thing and then throw the door in Dick’s face, but he forced himself to be more civil than that. Still there were a couple of things he needed to make clear first.

“You know, pregnancy hasn’t actually made me a cripple. I can still cook for myself, carry my own stuff and stand without support, the whole shebang”

Dick looked a little guilty at that, a sheepish smile spread over his face as he rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, I’m sorry ‘bout that, I… Babs told me I get a little overbearing, I never meant to. I just…”

Jason didn’t want to hear his reason, it was probably some overprotective shit concerning the baby, separating the fetus and Jason’s body from Jason as a person. He had enough of that whenever he went to the doctor.

“So why are you here then? Came to apologize?”

“Not really” Dick said, following Jason into the kitchen. “I… Fuck, this will sound really corny, but I missed hanging out with you. Like we did… eh… _before”_

When Jason turned back to look at him, Dick motioned vaguely down Jason’s body, and Jason had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheeks not to let the creeping blush consume his face.

“What, you don’t have other friends?” Jason asked, plucking down two plates from the cupboard, along with cutlery and glasses.

“Yeah, but watching a game and drinking beer is kinda our thing, right?” Dick said, grin slipping effortlessly over his features, making his eyes take on a note of mischief.

Jason bit down on a smile of his own. “Sorry to burst your bubble there, Goldie, but I do that with other people too.”

And because Dick had always secretly been an asshole: “You’re cheating on me? You’re breaking my heart, Little wing!”

Jason punched him in the shoulder.

“Aww, I knew I was special” Dick said, rubbing the sore spot, still smiling.

“Yeah, a special head-case.” 

Dick pouted at that, and a guy in his late twenties, early thirties shouldn’t be able to make that action look so fucking adorable. _Shit. Fuck. Hell. Not going down that route._

“So where’s the kitchen table?” Dick asked, once both their plates were filled and they were walking into the living room.

Jason nodded to the heap of flat-Ikea-packets taking up the corner he had designated for the set-up. Dick laughed when he saw it.

“Why haven’t you set it up yet?”

Jason shrugged. “Work”

“You don’t work”

Sudden anger flared red-hot in his chest. “Just because I’m not out in the street doesn’t mean I can’t contribute…!”

“Hey, hey” Dick said placating, putting his plate down on the coffee table so that he could raise his hands in a disarming gesture. “I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’ve helped Bruce with some of his cases, Tim told me. You’re doing great work”

Jason huffed a breath and reluctantly sat down on the couch beside Dick.

“What I meant was…” Dick said after a moment of silence, then stopped and reconsidered. “Do you want help setting it up?”

“What did I tell you about me being able to take care of myself?”

“Backing off” Dick said, grinning in resignation.

They ate in silence, Jason flicked on the TV, but there wasn’t any game on and really nothing else worthwhile either. When Jason was half-way through his plate, he sighed in exasperation.

“Let’s sat up that goddamn table”

Dick suppressed his laughter.

A moment later they were sat on the floor, assembling the different pieces by putting in the shrews by hand.

“You have how many guns again? And you don’t have even one shrew-driver?!” Dick asked.

“Excuse me, but that has never been uniform-standard as far as I’m concerned” Jason argued back instinctively, securing the last leg of the table. “Now, let’s see if we can turn this around”

With joined effort they turned the table right side up, and Jason had to admit, that walnut did suit his apartment. It was dark and looked oldish, which blended in perfectly.

They moved on to assembling the chairs one by one, trading stories and quips. It felt nice. Jason could admit that he was even having fun. More than anything it felt normal, with the both of them interacting the way they had prior to the whole _Let-me-carry-your-child_ thing _._

He quickly realized that he had actually missed being able to talk with Dick without the pregnancy hanging over their heads. God, he had missed being able to look at Dick without thinking about the way his mouth tasted, the way his hands felt grasping his thighs, the way it felt to _move_ with him. He might never forget that, but if they could do things like this then one day those other memories would fade enough for them to become irrelevant.

Dick was in the middle of telling him a story about the Replacement when Jason suddenly felt the urge to mention something about Dr. Perez first reaction to the kid. It stopped Dick short and for a moment he just stared at Jason.

“What now?” Jason sighed.

“Tim has come with you to your appointments?”

“Eh, yeah. Thought that was what I just told you”

Dick looked confused. “Why does he get to come but I don’t?”

“What are you talking about?” Jason asked, struggling with his own confusion at Dick’s strange, almost accusing tone.

“Babs told me you didn’t want us there”

“I never said that. She asked if you _had_ to be there, and I said it was fine either way.”

“Fuck” Dick spat, a sound coming from somewhere deep down his throat that was a mixture between a growl and a whine. It made Jason’s heart stutter, if only briefly. “Shit, I wanted to be there, but I thought you didn’t…”

“You could have asked” Jason told him. “Tim did, sorta”

“Yeah, I guess I should have” Dick said, brushing his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. “But, fuck, Babs could have…”

Jason didn’t like the tone Dick had used in concern to Barbara, it was filled with bitter vitriol. It sounded like the kind of thing that didn’t appear out of thin air, the thing that would brew and fester. He was an expert at holding grudges himself, so no, Jason didn’t like it at all.

“Miscommunications happens”

“Yeah, but this is _my_ child” Dick growled, lips pressed in a thin line. “I wanted to be there”

Jason willed his heart to calm down. He did so by putting on a sigh. “Like a said, you could have asked.”

“It feels like I’ve already violated your integrity. I didn’t want to push your boundaries further”

There was something touching in that sentiment. When he was younger, Dick’s respect was all he had ever wanted. He’d looked up to him. He was Robin after all. This was not the kind of respect Jason had expected back then, but right now, it was the kind he needed to hear. That Dick acknowledged, the way Jason had recently grown to realize, that something had changed and it was irretrievable. Boundaries intact or not.

“Thanks for that, I suppose” Jason said, making his voice as indifferent as he could manage.

Dick only sighed, then after a while: “Can I ask you now?”

“Ask what?”

“Can I come with you to your next appointment?” Dick clarified.

Jason stared at him, debated with himself, before finally realizing that he couldn’t exactly keep Dick away if he really wanted to come. It was his child after all, just like he had said himself.

“Well, you might have to battle Tim for the spot, but why not?” Jason gave a lopsided grin and Dick immediately reached out to swat at Jason’s thigh, keeping it there for a moment, squeezing. _And there went Jason’s hope of forgetting._ But when Dick laughed and called him an asshole, it felt like he could at least pretend.

______________

The Replacement gave a surprised squeak when he saw Dick opening the door to let Jason into the waiting area of Dr. Perez clinic. Jason only noticed because he had decided it would be bad decorum for a pregnant omega to shout in a public space at the alpha that had made you pregnant, when all he was really doing was being a gentleman.

“What’s going on?” Tim asked after a moment of quiet suspicion, leveling Dick and Jason both with hard stares.

Dick shrugged, smiling slightly before he took a seat. “My kid, think I should be here”

“And how did you come by that realization?”

“My kid” Dick repeated, this time not as lightheartedly.

When that turned out to be the only answer Tim was gonna get, he turned his gaze to Jason. Jason sighed, murmuring that there had been some miscommunications, before he took the spare seat beside Dick.

When Jason walked into the examination room followed by a tense beta and a strange alpha, Dr. Perez only raised her eyebrows at him. Jason smiled sheepishly, gesturing vaguely to Dick.

“This is…” _How did he say it? How was he supposed to explain?_

Luckily Dick took pity on him. He’d always had a better way with words anyway. “I’m the father of the child. Dick Grayson, nice to meet you”

He stretched out his hand for Dr. Perez to shake and she took it after a moment’s hesitation. Dick sat down on a chair next to Tim, while Jason settled down on the examination table.

“So we’ve received the answer on the tests we took last week and there are no signs of abnormalities. Congratulation, Mr. Todd, your baby is healthy and your pregnancy is developing normally.” Dr. Perez told him, and Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

He hadn’t realized how concerned he had been about the test-results until the tension was finally leaving his body. He chanced looking over to Dick who gave him a soft smile in return.

_____________

They were alone again. Dick behind the wheel and Jason in the passenger-seat. Dick had offered to drive Tim back to the manor, but the kid shook his head and pointed to his bike. Jason wished the kid had still taken Dick up on the offer. The silence was all-consuming, strangling. Jason didn’t know what to do, what to say. Thankfully the ride wasn’t long and would be over soon.

In the end Dick dared disturb the quiet, as if the mere thought of its existence was a personal affront. Jason sometimes wished he would just keep his mouth shut.

“You’re pregnant.”

“No shit, Sherlock” Jason snarled.

“No, I mean… It’s real. It’s happening.” Dick whispered. “I’m gonna be a dad.”

Jason glanced over at him, saw the tiny smile, eyes still fixed on the road. He was bad with these kind of situations, not because he didn’t understand Dick’s feeling, but because he understood it too well. This was after all the thing he had discovered in the bathroom a couple of days ago, but admitting that would mean opening up to other things as well. He couldn’t let himself be vulnerable like that. Couldn’t find the right words. Sure he was a talker, if not to the same extension as Dick, but when Jason opened his mouth most of what came out was bullshit, even he could admit that. He didn’t want to destroy this moment for Dick, but he also felt compelled to somehow show his support. He let his motions speak for him. With only slight hesitation, Jason reached out to brush his fingers over the back of Dick’s hand where it rested on the gear-stick. Dick glanced over. 

Feeling caught out, Jason whispered: “I understand”

Dick smiled and angled his hand slightly so that Jason could fit his palm against his, slotting their fingers together. They held on like the other’s hand was the last anchor in a drifting world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he realized he was showing he had tracked the development more firmly and could suddenly see how much the baby was growing. In a weird way it reminded him of the first time he came to Bruce. How he used to be such a tiny, little shrimp, until Alfred’s supreme cooking and Bruce’s vigorous training finally encouraged Jason’s body to put on weight and muscle.   
> “Shrimp” Jason whispered, massaging the bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! It is so incredibly encouraging (I'm soaking it up like a greedy little sponge)
> 
> Warning for mention of trafficking, it's nothing major and won't play much part of the story.

Next time he met up with Babs she was unusually silent. She had her pile of pregnancy books beside her, but her hands only reached out hesitatingly before they settled back in her lap. Her tea went untouched, and when she only buttered up her scone with seemingly no intention to actually eat it, Jason grew rapidly concerned.

Barbara looked tired. Visibly tired. Gaunt in a way that Jason had seen on himself a million times in the mirror but that looked weird and unsettling on her.

“What is it?” he asked after a moment’s hesitation, hiding his grimace at the harshness of his own words by taking a sip of tea.

Barbara sighed, raked a hand down her face in clear agitation, before looking up at him with bleary eyes. They were slightly red in the corners. Jason was surprised that he hadn’t seen it earlier.

“I think Dick is mad with me.” she began, then she took a deep shuddering breath and rectified her words. “Or rather I know he his”

“Why?” Jason asked, confusion piercing his thoughts, making them fussy.

He had been there, seen Dick’s reaction when he realized that Barbara had missed something in her communication with Jason. He knew that Dick, despite his sometimes holier-than-thou attitude and the saint-stamp he had acquired over the years, could be pretty much an asshole when he wanted to be. Or perhaps when something was upsetting enough that he couldn’t brace himself against it. Still he didn’t think Dick would actually get into a fight with Barbara about this. They were always on the same page. So… mellow. They kept each other in check. Batgirl and Wonder Boy. Jason could count on the one hand the times he had seen them disagree over something truly important.

“He thinks I willfully kept him away from your doctor’s appointments, but I swear I wasn’t.” Babs told him, eyes pinched in pain. “I really didn’t mean to sound like it was somehow a burden for us to come with you, and I didn’t think… I just got the feeling that you needed space and I thought you would tell me if that changed. I misread the situation, I’m sorry.”

She looked sad and stressed. Jason knew how she needed to feel like she was in control of any situation (for Christ’s sake he was pretty much the same) and how important intel, and her ability to analyze it, was for her to keep that control. She was shaken by this. By her misstep and even more importantly by her fight with Dick. His reaction must have been strong, if he had suddenly grown so mistrustful of her.

Barbara took another deep breath, as if steeling herself. “I just don’t know how to get through to him. Do you think you could… No, I’m sorry, this isn’t on you.”

Jason took pity on her. “Could I what?”

“I was going to ask you to maybe talk to him but…” Babs shook her head.

Jason stared. “He’s never listened to me before, why should he start now?”

“He doesn’t listen to you, huh?” Barbara asked, eyebrows raised and mouth a thin line. Her eyes trailed down his body, to where his protruding stomach brushed against the table. Jason blushed.

“Apart from that” he mumbled, and turned his gaze down to his half-eaten scone. Suddenly the guilt roared in him, churned and ate at his insides. He wanted to suppress it so badly, but thought that maybe, maybe he should feel some guilt in this situation. It wasn’t like he was some innocent bystander. Perhaps he should talk to Dick about this. Didn’t he sort of have an obligation to include both him and Babs as much as possible? He didn’t want to be the reason that a rift was created between them (not that he thought it was likely).

Babs hand suddenly touched his clenched knuckles. Only then did he feel the stainless steel of the butter-knife pressed to tightly in his palm. He unclenched his fist and glanced up at her, only to be met by something akin to remorse.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Jason, I didn’t mean to blame you. This isn’t on you. You offered to help us and we…” Babs closed her eyes, the words she had been about to say died somewhere in her throat. Instead she told him: “We’re grateful, we truly are.”

“It’s fine.” Jason said, uncomfortable with how the conversation had suddenly turned on him. _And since offence is the best defense:_ “You look tired. This feels like it’s more than just Dick being a dick?”

Barbara sighed, then nodded. “I’ve been helping dad with a case lately. It’s a trafficking ring in lower Gotham. Omegas. Some of them are way, way too young.”

Something twisted in his stomach. Jason felt the urge to puke. He hated those cases. Hated them with a vengeance. He couldn’t stand the idea of children and teenagers coming to any form of harm. It was as much principle as basic fucking morals. But it wasn’t the entirety of the story either, because Jason knew how fucking precarious life was. Hadn’t Bruce picked him up with the intention to help him when Jason had gotten it into his head to steal the wheels of the _fucking Batmobile,_ one of those omegas could have been him.

“And I…” Barbara continued. “All I can suddenly think about is how stupid and selfish I am for wanting to put a kid into a world like this. A world in which people are so fucking cruel to each other and… God, I don’t know what I’m saying…”

“I understand” Jason said, because he truly did. Because more than he hated those trafficking cases, he hated the perpetrators. Wanted to see them erased from this earth, had done a pretty decent job of it as well when he was still walking around pit-mad and high on the need to avenge. At times like this he regretted having bowed to Bruce’s rules of non-deadly violence, _because those motherfuckers didn’t deserve no fucking redemption_.

Yet there was niggling thought, a half-formed feeling caused by Barbara’s wording that left a bitter taste in his mouth. _Selfish._ That was Bruce’s word. _You’re enabling Dick’s and Barbara’s surprisingly selfish behavior._ What more had the ole’ Bat said? _When the baby is born, will you stay away? Will they force you to?_

He didn’t want to think about it. That was just Bruce’s usual paranoia. Anyway it was nonsensical. It didn’t matter now. Now Jason had Barbara’s case staring him in the face and he might be benched by Bruce, but that wasn’t going to stop him from doing something about this.

“Do you want help looking into it?” he asked.

“Actually,” Babs said, letting a smile fleet over her lips. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

_____________

Jason lied sleepless in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Too many thoughts whirled around his head. Dick and Barbara’s argument. Bruce’s words. The trafficking case. It made him unsettled, anxious.

Without being entirely aware of it, his hands had trailed down to his stomach as his fingers drew lazy patterns over the taut skin of the small bump. Somehow it was reassuring, grounding. Ever since he realized he was showing he had tracked the development more firmly and could suddenly see how much the baby was growing. In a weird way it reminded him of the first time he came to Bruce. How he used to be such a tiny, little shrimp, until Alfred’s supreme cooking and Bruce’s vigorous training finally encouraged Jason’s body to put on weight and muscle.

“Shrimp” Jason whispered, massaging the bump.

He got out of bed, needing to use the toilet. When he was done he ended up in front of the mirror. Watching his own stomach from any angle he could. It was real. Sometimes he feared it was too real. Especially when in his weaker moments he allowed his imagination to roam freely. As he stood there he could almost see the way a strong arm curled around his waist. Could imagine the fingers splaying out, rubbing soothing patterns over the bump. Tan, golden skin contrasting against his own pale one. Once again he thought of demi-gods, and the sinking realization that they never belong to their mortal parents. In anger over his own stupidity he pushed the shirt back down until it covered his exposed stomach. Out of sight, out of mind.

Instead of going back to bed, he settled down by the kitchen table where he had laid out all the files Barbara had sent him. The case turned his stomach, but as a distraction it worked wonders.

____________

Jason was out with Steph and Cass, eating ice-cream at a small hole-in-the-wall style of café. It was on Steph’s insistence because she wanted to tell Jason everything about what he should expect from his pregnancy in a very self-put-on roll as guru and spiritual guide.

Jason had resigned himself to it, and could even find it mildly amusing. It was actually calming to talk to someone who had gone through a pregnancy of their own. He hadn’t understood until recently how desperate he had been for someone to acknowledge more than just the physical side of the experience.

Guilt crept into the corners of his mind, thinking about Roy’s words of warning. Suddenly he missed the redhead with a vengeance. Not that anything prevented him from reaching out to the other omega. (Well, that wasn’t strictly true. Jason’s pride was more efficient than actual restrains).

Also there was something he had been meaning to ask Steph. How had she decided to give up her baby for adoption, and even more pressing, how had she gone through with it? He didn’t dare ask though. Honestly, he wasn’t ready to ask himself why that was.

Instead he decided to study Cass and Steph and the way they so effortlessly interacted with each other. There was something there. Hidden beneath the obvious. They cared deeply about each other and weren’t afraid to show their affection either. Yet… Jason couldn’t help but think that there was more to it than just a close friendship. At least not on one part.

Jason observed Cass. The way she threw these long, heavy glances full of adoration and longing whenever she thought Steph wasn’t watching. It was sweet and innocent, a little like a puppy-crush, only Jason could see it ran that much deeper.

Clearly Steph was Cass’s idea of forever.

There was something about that notion that held literary connotations, a love-story that Jason could imagine all too well playing out on the big screen. Despite having promised himself not to meddle too much with any ‘Batfamily’ related drama, he found himself quietly rooting for them.

So when Steph left to go to the bathroom, Jason leaned closer to Cass.

“You should go for it”

Cass’s eyes snapped back to him from where they had watched Steph leave, a look of confusion clouding her gaze. Jason clarified for her, only to watch a light blush break out over her features. Suddenly she didn’t look anything like the coldhearted, efficient assassin Jason knew she had once been. She looked like any normal young woman with a variety of normal insecurities, secretly in love with her best friend.

“Maybe start small though. Like take her out for breakfast or something” Jason suggested. Damn it, he wanted to help her so bad. He wondered if it was pregnancy hormones warping his brain. Probably was.

 _She likes waffles,_ Cass signed, with a small, fond smile.

Jason smiled back. “Yeah, I guess she does. You know her best”

When Steph came back she was wearing a broad grin, talking a mile a minute before she had even reclaimed her seat next to Jason. “So as I was saying, oversensitivity is a bitch, but oh my, the sex…!”

And that’s when Jason decided to stop listening.

___________

The parkour was a Dick and Damian thing. Something the two of them did outside of the cape for fun, to bond and hone their skills. Jason, and most of the other bats, had been invited in the past but he had always declined, not wanting to impose. But as of lately, Jason has been a little pregnant and apparently pregnancies comes with a shit-ton of hormones that makes him emotional. Unasked memories were coming back to him, of baby-sitting the little gremlin back when he still ran with the League. As a toddler Damian had been almost cute and lately Jason found himself weirdly nostalgic about that time. So when Damian (lo and behold) asked him if he wanted to come, how was Jason supposed to say no? (Despite the fact he couldn’t actually run around the course with them.)

After Dick and Damian had changed and climbed onto the course, Jason was left to watch them from the sidelines. The competitive part of Jason’s brain cried out in dismay that he didn’t get to join the two and show them a good run. (He was really starting to miss his abs, alright?). On the other hand he found himself surprisingly content to just watch the two. Observe their easy interaction. How Damian seemed to blossom under Dick’s attention, and the proud smile that never left Dick’s face.

Then suddenly a woman, another omega, perhaps a decade older than Jason, came up to him where Jason stood leaning against some railing or another. She gave him a pleasant enough smile and her voice was soft.

“You have a lovely family” she told him. “Your husband seems to be really good with your son. You must have had him early though, you both seem so young.”

At first Jason didn’t understand what the heck she was getting at, then as he followed her gaze to Dick and Damian, the realization hit him with damning clarity. He began a spluttered protest, but the woman was already distracted by her own kids, a pair of twin girls around Damian’s age. Jason watched her go while his brain still tried to comprehend the outlandish notion. There was so many reasons why the thought made him squeamish, not least the fact that he was way too young to have a kid Damian’s age.

The thing that scared him the most though, was the fact that he could still so easily imagine it, watching the way Dick helped Damian work through a complicated move. A hand went down to his own stomach, hidden beneath a big wool-sweater, and Jason let it stay there while he struggled to suppress a smile when Damian finally managed the move. Jason called out a praise in Arabic, finishing it off with a fond nickname he hadn’t used in years, not since he left the League. When Damian was still small and innocent.

_“Tayir saghir”_

It was worth it to watch the way Damian’s face split into a wide grin.

But then there was a gruff to his left. Jason didn’t hear the exact wording, but he did hear the tone of voice used and it wasn’t exactly friendly.

“Excuse me?” Jason asked, turning around to face the alpha.

“We’re in America, speak American”

And Jason can’t stand that shit normally, but pregnancy really isn’t helping him control his temper.

“Okay, one: we’re technically in the US, two: it’s called English, three: I literally grew up a block from here, you don’t get more native in these parts”

The man looked suddenly uncomfortable, big bulging (steroid) muscles flexed in anxious twitches. Jason could so floor him. Bet the man didn’t have a sliver of the training Jason had, he’d taken down bigger guys before. (Why was he suddenly so interested in picking a fight?)

“I’m just saying…” the man began, but Jason had heard enough.

“That accent… you’re from Metropolis aren’t you?” Jason didn’t wait for the affirmative. “Newsflash asshole, a literal alien defends your city.”

He watched in a wicked sense of amusement as the alpha’s anger flared. Jason tensed up to block the punch that was sure to come, planting his feet to take this asshole down. Instead he heard Dick’s voice.

“What’s going on here?” Dick asked, sounding like the cop he was.

“Your omega bitch…!”

There was a sudden flurry of motion then Dick had the man’s arm pinned to his back, and by the grip he had, he was seconds from breaking the asshole’s fingers.

“Don’t you dare call him that” Dick’s voice was low, nothing more than a snarl, promising violence. It made something tick in Jason’s brain, a conflict between his perception of Dick, his memories of his dad and his knowledge of his very own deeds. He wasn’t one to condemn this kind of behavior, yet Dick was better than that. He would never hurt a civilian without cause. It made Jason’s instincts sing with the knowledge that the alpha was willing to protect him.

Jason’s intellect shuddered in annoyance.

A moment later Dick let the man go and the other alpha hurried away. Dick flexed his fingers, Jason watch them uncurl, before Dick’s hands fell back to his side. He righted himself to look back up at Jason as if nothing had happened. But something had happened. Right there, something that was more than Dick’s sense of righteousness. Despite his inner omega, (or maybe because of it, the way it made people view him) he hated to be coddled. 

“I had it under control” Jason hissed.

Dick gave him an annoyed frown. “I could see that”

In the meantime Damian had sidled up to them, as quiet as ever. He rolled on his feet, from heel to toe, as he his eyes drifted between them. A wrinkle had formed between his eyebrows as he beheld them, then at last his inquiring gaze landed on Dick.

“Why did you stop him?”

Dick spluttered. “He was going to punch Jas…”

Damian tutted to show how frustrating he found Dick. “No, I meant, why did you stop Todd?”

If anything the question only made Dick even more exasperated. He stared at Damian and then at Jason, before he closed his eyes and looked only a muscle-spasm from throwing his hands into the air.

“Because he’s pregnant!”

“So?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow in a manner that was so much Talia it was intimidating. “That meathead would not have stood a chance”

Jason found himself laughing at that, instinctively reaching out to ruffle Damian’s hair in a sudden burst of affection. “Thank you, Dames, at least someone recognizes my abilities.”

Damian did his best to hide his smile, but Jason caught it, and before he could think too much about it, he threw an arm around the kid’s shoulders and pressed him closer.

Dick watched them in silence, lips thin and jaw still tense. He looked like he did when he tried to crack a case, something difficult that kept him up at night. After a while he huffed a breath.

“I think we’re done for today”

“But…” Damian began protesting, loosening himself from Jason’s grip.

“Nah, think Dickhead’s probably right” Jason said.

Damian turned to look up at Jason as if he had sold out his family to some particularly incompetent enemy. Jason shrugged his shoulders while Dick gave an apologetic smile and reached out to nudge Damian lightly.

“How about we get falafel on the way home?”

“Fine” Damian sighed, before he trudged towards the changing rooms.

Dick gave Jason a _what-can-you-do_ shrug before he followed.

Jason went out to wait for them in the foyer. As he stood leaning against the wall (because screw you, Dick, he was going to stand if he wanted to) he felt something flutter low in his stomach. At first he couldn't comprehend the sensation, but then it happened again.

“Fuck” Jason murmured, as his hands came down to brace the bump. For a moment he just stared, hands stroking over the thick weave of the sweater brushing against his skin. The awe crept upon him without his consent, and he was so lost to feeling for the next fluttering that he didn’t notice that Dick and Damian had returned.

“Are you alright? Jason, what’s happening?” Dick asked, and when Jason startled up at him he could see the concern in his eyes.

Not able to put it into words yet, Jason reached out for Dick’s hand and guided it underneath the sweater to the side of his stomach. Dick’s hand was warm against his skin, and for a moment it was the only thing Jason could focus on. Then there was another flutter and Jason moved Dick’s hand to the spot where he had felt it.

Dick’s brow was heavily furrowed. “I’m sorry but…”

“I felt the baby move” Jason murmured, glancing up to meet Dick’s eyes. There was a light to that blue that reminded Jason of a clear spring day.

“I can’t feel anything” Dick said after a moment, disappointment clouding his gaze and he retracted his hand.

“It was small” Jason found himself excusing.

Dick gave him a tiny smile and squeezed his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.”

Jason didn’t know what to say so he just nodded, but as they made their way out on the street, he could feel Dick’s eyes on his midriff. In the background he was vaguely aware of Damian ranting about one thing or another. Yet it wasn’t enough to distract from the feeling of Dick’s warm hand on his stomach.

____________

He was in the middle of going over some of the files from Babs’ trafficking case when his phone rang. Jason picked it up with a frustrated sigh. He hated distractions and if it was Dick calling again to ask if he’d felt anything more he was strangle the alpha through the wire.

Instead he was met with Kyle’s chipper voice.

“Jaybird! How’s it going?”

Jason immediately pushed his work away. “Kyle, what the hell? How are you?”

“I’m all good” Kyle answered easily enough, and Jason could almost hear the smirk in his voice as the alpha continued. “But I’ve heard a little rumor about you do?”

There was an uncomfortable tick to his heartbeat. He could only imagine what ‘rumors’ Rayner had heard. He hid his anxiety behind a put-upon chuckle.

“Oh, you know me, can’t keep out of trouble”

“Trouble alright” Kyle said, voice having gone silken in mischief. (Why was all of Jason’s friends secretly assholes?). “Roy told me you were trying to get pregnant”

Jason immediately grew defensive. “What about it?”

 _Shit!_ Why had Jason thought that Roy would keep this to himself? The man was a terrible gossip (and Jason had probably pissed him off more than he had been aware of at the time).

There was a smooth quality to it when Kyle said: “Just wondering if you were still looking into it. I mean I could probably help you out on that front.”

Jason closed his eyes and shook his head, even so a small smile spread over his lips. “Screw you, Rayner”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting” Kyle laughed, then a moment later he excused himself. “Nah, I’m kidding. Roy told me about Grayson too.”

“So what? You’re calling to investigate” Jason asked, feeling that jittery anxiety return.

“Nope. I just wanted to tell you that me and Donna plan to come over at the end of the month or so. If you ask real nicely we might even bring Art”

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. “That… That would actually be really nice.”

“I know, right?” Kyle said.

There was a lull in the conversation, before Jason eventually asked: “So how did the mission go?”

“Honestly, we could have used your help” Kyle said, and for the following hour or so, he regaled Jason with the story of how he and Donna had caught some lantern-baddie. Jason relaxed back in his seat, hands stroking lazy patterns over his stomach as he laughed at the twists and turns of Kyle’s debriefing.

That night he went to bed with a smile and something light settling in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter (apart from any writing errors of course), so with no further ado, happy read!

One Sunday Jason was invited to the manor to have tea with Alfred. He didn’t know it until he came up the manor-drive that he had feared Alfred’s opinion. Not that Alfred was one to judge, and the few times he did, he rarely spoke of it and he was often justified in his assessment. Maybe that was the thing that scared Jason the most. He could take the others’ judgements, whether they ruled in his favor or not, but Al’s? If Alfred thought Jason was being an idiot, then an idiot he was. (And it might actually break Jason’s heart if the old man thought ill of him).

Jason went in through the kitchen entrance. It had been habit to do so over the past few years on the off chance that he would risk running into Bruce. He slipped in quietly and for a moment he allowed himself to just observe Alfred as the old man bustled around the kitchen. Maybe it was the hormones that made him more anxious than usual but suddenly he was gripped by the irrational fear that this would be the last time he got to see the man he considered to be something of a grandfather.

Then Alfred heard the squeaking of his boots and glanced up at him. A warm smile slipped effortlessly over his lips, mirrored by the fondness in his eyes. Some of Jason’s worries slipped from him with a resounding breath. He took a step into the room, arms crossed over his chest, not yet ready to fully relax until he knew Alfred’s opinion.

“Come here, my boy” Alfred said and opened his arms invitingly. “I’m sorry to say it but you reek of tension.”

Jason huffed a laugh at that and folded himself around the old beta. He realized he hadn’t actually hugged anyone since in the beginning of his pregnancy, when the bump proved to get in the way. Jason felt his cheek color in embarrassment, but Alfred took it in stride and chuckled slightly as he took a step back.

“Not that I haven’t been constantly updated on your progress, but to get to see you in person again is always a pleasure” Alfred told him, still smiling.

“Grown soft in your old age?” Jason couldn’t help but to quip back. Effortlessly turning to his witticism to mask his nerves.

“Hush now” Alfred said, before he went to pull some newly baked cookies from the oven. When he turned around and caught the way Jason’s eyes widened, he chuckled slightly.

“I thought I would make your favorites”

“I feel like you’re trying to win me over to something” Jason said and snatched one of the still hot chocolate chip cookies (Jason was a simple man like that), blowing on them before he dared taking a nibble _._

Alfred looked uncharacteristically dismayed. “Actually, I’m trying to apologize to you”

The words stopped Jason short, cookie crumbles falling to the floor as he stared openmouthed at the old beta. “What? Why?”

“Because it has taken me this long to reach out to you” Alfred said, expression still showing signs of melancholy.

“You were disappointed” Jason guessed.

Alfred sighed. “A little perhaps, but not like Master Bruce. I wasn’t disappointed with your decision, only worried that you would cause yourself unnecessary pain. Which is why I should have reached out to you sooner.”

Well, at least now Jason had Alfred’s honest opinion. It was better than he had hoped for, yet he still felt slightly peeved by it. Jason ate the rest of the cookie in silence, as he considered his words.

“I don’t think there’s much to speak about” he said eventually.

“Perhaps not, but I should have been there for you none the less” Alfred gave a sad smile. “Now, let’s go and sit down”

Jason followed Alfred as the old man led him into one of the ground floor rooms that looked out on Alfred’s impeccably kept kitchen-garden. They settled into the seat in the oriel, Jason with his back to the door. A luxury he only allowed himself in the presence of someone he truly trusted.

“What did you want to speak about?” Jason asked hesitatingly as he poured tea for both himself and Alfred, if only to have something to distract his hands with for a moment.

Alfred nodded in thanks. “I only want to make sure that you are doing okay”

“I’m fine” Jason answered immediately.

Alfred shook his head with a small fond smile. “I know you better than you think, Master Jason. Do not give me any of that crap. The disregarding of one’s own emotions should be left to Master Bruce, don’t you think?”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. The sound tore itself from his throat, and it was a relief. The last of the tension he had felt finally ebbed away and he could concentrate on existing purely in the moment.

It didn’t take them long to drift over onto other topics and soon enough Jason had managed to convince Alfred tell him stories from when Bruce had first started out as Batman. Preferably the truly embarrassing ones.

“No way in fucking hell!” Jason said, leaning back in laughter.

“Yes way” Alfred gave a dry smile. “Here’s to me hoping that your future children will inherit your colorful use of the English language.” 

Jason choked on his laughter, suddenly feeling nauseous. “I won’t have children”

“So you’re not pregnant then?” Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow in that sarcastic manner only he seemed capable of.

“Children of my own” Jason clarified.

Alfred shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. “Never say never. None of us knows what the future holds.”

Something clenched ugly in his chest. If he had been nauseous before the sensation had gotten way worse. It hurt. Because truthfully? Jason wasn’t entirely against the idea of one day having a child of his own. As the pregnancy proceeded the thought had grown on him, somewhat against his will. The problem was that people like him shouldn’t necessarily raise children, not with all the shit he had gone through. How on earth would he ever become a good parent? Perhaps even more pressingly, who would even bother to stick around for the show? Cause fuck knew Jason wouldn’t be able to do it alone.

“Yeah?” he asked, wetting his lips. “No one wants to have a kid with a fuck up like me”

A dark shadow passed over Alfred’s face and for a moment he looked almost angry. His voice was admonishing when he finally spoke.

“Don’t you dare sell yourself short like that! You are not, as you say, a ‘fuck-up’ and you have never been.”

The shadow passed and was soon replaced by a soft, warm smile. His eyes glanced briefly past Jason’s shoulder, before they settled back on Jason with an intense clarity.

“There are many young alphas out there that would be privileged to have someone like you by their side.”

“Yeah, like who?” Jason asked, self-deprecatingly.

Alfred’s eyes slipped once more past Jason’s shoulder, but when they were returned to Jason not even a second later, the omega didn’t bother check what it was about. Either way he was soon distracted by Alfred’s mirthful grin.

“Well, that Mr. Rayner is a strapping young man, don’t you think?”

“Not you too” Jason sighed in exasperation. “You’ve been talking to Roy, haven’t you?”

Alfred just kept smiling. “If Mr. Harper is of the opinion that you deserve happiness, I am certainly not going to disagree with him.”

Jason rolled his eyes, mostly for show. Yet he did find some comfort in Alfred’s words, as he so often did.

A little while later Jason decided it was time to make his way back to his apartment. He helped carry the empty cookie-tray into the kitchen with the promise that Alfred would pack some for Jason to take with him.

But as Jason stepped into the kitchen he ran straight into Dick. Dick’s hands immediately shot out to steady Jason, apologizes streaming from his lips. Alfred side-stepped them with grace, picking up the tray where it had fallen to the floor in the collision. Jason was too distracted to care. Dick’s scent wrapping around him, bringing the smell of fresh pine and warm spices.

Jason shook himself out of the sudden stint and took a half-step out of Dick’s grasp.

“I didn’t know you were allowed back in the manor”

Dick shrugged slightly, answering Jason’s quip with an easy smile. “B needed Nightwing’s help with a case.”

“So he forgave you?” Jason guessed.

“Necessity called for it” Dick said, smile turning wry.

“Well, Bruce is nothing if not pragmatic.”

“That’s one way to put it”

They grew quiet then. Tense. A cloud of awkward stiffness suddenly descended upon them and neither knew what to do. Somewhere in the background, Jason was vaguely aware of Alfred’s quiet snort.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned back in a sudden show of nerves. “So… I’ll pick you up on Friday then? For your appointment?”

“You don’t have to…” Jason began, but was quickly interrupted.

“I thought we already made it clear that I want to be present”

“Yeah, I just meant that I can take myself to the clinic. I know it’s quite the detour for you and I don’t wanna…”

“I’m glad to do it” Dick said.

“Okay.” Jason nodded slowly, and glanced up at the blue of Dick’s eyes, struck by the sincerity in them.

Suddenly Alfred cleared his throat next to them, and they pretty much leaped apart. The old beta extended a Tupperware with chocolate chip cookies, which Jason gratefully took before he escaped from the manor.

____________

On Monday morning Jason realized that he could no longer fit into any of his jeans. It wasn’t that surprising, but it still stung. He went through the rest of his wardrobe only to realize his clothing options were dwindling. He found two sweatpants more beside the pair he was already wearing and a few sweaters that still sorta fit.

“Would you look at that, Shrimp?” Jason said, rubbing his hand over his stomach, only to feel a small flutter in response. “You’re ruining my style”

With a heavy sigh, he picked up his phone and dialed Steph’s number. “Help.”

Twenty minutes later, when Jason had climbed down the stairs and made his way out on the street, he was faced with one of the sleek, black Jaguars Bruce had driven around the past year. Jason rolled his eyes before he walked over.

Before he could knock on the passenger-seat window, the back-seat window was rolled down and Steph stuck her head out, blonde curls falling around her.

“Bruce decided to give us a lift!” she said. “Old man’s gonna pay all our expanses for the day so I hope you’re in the mood for spending some sick money!”

“Stephanie” Bruce sighed from behind the wheel. The exasperation made Jason laugh, and encouraged by Steph’s beaming smile, Jason sat down in the passenger seat.

Bruce greeted him with one of his grunts, but to his credit this once could be read as mildly friendly. Jason kept silent. Just because Bruce wanted to talk didn’t mean Jason was going to make it easy for him. Bruce’s jaw clenched and unclenched, but when no words came forth, Steph sighed and leaned forward between their seats and told them about the schedule she had created for their outing.

The first stop was a high-end store for maternal clothes. The kind Jason didn’t know existed, and would never have sat a foot inside if Bruce’s hand on his back hadn’t more or less pushed him through the door.

Steph was in heaven, as she had Jason try out a shit-ton of expensive omega-fashion. Bruce was sat in a comfortable looking sofa, regarding the two of them with amusement. Jason glared at him every chance he got.

Eventually Jason found a few outfits he actually liked and that didn’t stray too far from his usual style. (Actually it did, both in quality and price, but it emulated the same attitude as Jason’s usual style).

The last piece he tried on was a dark blue sweater in soft cashmere. Jason would never have tried it if not for Steph, but he had to admit the material was nice against his increasingly more sensitive skin. He stepped out of the boot scowling as Steph asked him to do a twirl for the twenty-eleventh time.

“That’s a good color on you” Bruce said out of nowhere.

“I prefer red” Jason grumbled.

Bruce angled his head slightly in agreement. “So you’re going to get the jumpsuit then? It was maroon, wasn’t it?”

“Perhaps” Jason said slowly, even he had to admit it had looked good on him, even if it was pretty far out of his comfort zone. 

“It looked nice on you” Bruce said, then after a moment he sighed. And the pretense of a supporting father-figure dropped. He looked guilty. “Jason, I… I am sorry for our last meeting. I stepped out of line and I said some things I wished I hadn’t.”

Jason nodded in acceptance of the apology, surprised by the honesty with which it was delivered.

“Now don’t get teary-eyed on me, old man. I still intend to skin you of your fortune”

Bruce looked at him, then laughed. “I’m sure you will”

_____________

Come Friday, Jason was dressed in a new, sharp outfit, showing off more of his bump than he was strictly comfortable with, but at least the clothing wasn’t restricting. Dick waited on him leant against the first car the alpha had bought for his own money. It was cherished, not for its actual worth but because Dick was a sentimental piece of shit.

He gave Jason a quick once over, before he folded his arms over his chest and scowled.

“Why did I have to hear from Tim that Bruce brought you out to shop for maternal clothes?”

Jason sighed. “So what? Big effing deal!”

If anything Dick’s scowl got deeper. “What do you mean so what? I could have helped you. I know you don’t like to take money from Bruce. If I’d known I would have…”

“With what money, huh? This didn’t come cheap” Jason said, more out of spite than anything, side-stepping Dick to sit down in the passenger seat.

Dick threw his hands in the air, before he went around the car to take his seat behind the wheel.

“My salary isn’t insignificant.” He muttered as he revved the car. “I know I should have supported you better from the start, but I’m willing to rectify that. I want to help you any way I can and…”

“Knock it off” Jason snarled. “You don’t always have to play the hero, you know?”

Dick answered in kind, temper rising. “I’m not playing at hero, or whatever. God, Jason, you’re carrying my child! Please, just… Would you let me take care of you?”

The blue of his eyes seemed as vast as the ocean as Dick allowed his gaze to lock with Jason’s, before he was forced to return his concentration to the road. But in that brief glance, there had been an intense need of something Jason couldn’t say. Couldn’t give him. Probably it was just alpha instincts, nurture and protect. It was bullshit. Especially when it made Jason’s heart beat a little faster, and something heavy settled in his chest. He rubbed his hands over the bump unconsciously.

“I can take care of myself just fine!” Jason huffed, and turned to stare out the window, hands still drawing patterns against his stomach, tracing the lines where his body swelled.

“Fine” Dick muttered in return, laying off for the moment, but Jason had the sneaking suspicion this wouldn’t be the end of it.

_____________

Timbers had plopped himself down on the seat between Jason and Dick, going over a case or another on his iPad. He seemed entirely unaware of the bitter tension that had been brewing between them ever since the argument in the car. Or perhaps he was hyper aware of it, and that had been the reason why he had so very strategically placed himself where he had.

Jason certainly didn’t mind it. Not having to sit pressed up to the sulky alpha gave him enough peace of mind that he could almost concentrate on the magazine he was pretending to read.

On the other side of Tim, Dick sat bouncing one leg up and down with anxious jitters. Jason assumed it was his irritation trying to find an outlet. A moment later Dick huffed and leaned closer to Tim. Jason tensed up and pretended he wasn’t listening in. Not that either of them were any discreet.

“Do you mind switching seats?” Dick murmured in a low whisper.

“Why?” Tim asked, not even glancing up from his work.

Dick shrugged. “Why not?”

“I’m good where I am”

Jason could hear Dick sigh. “I want to talk to Jason.”

“I’m not some soundproof wall, talk ahead”

“In private” Dick tried then, making it a low whisper.

“Private? In a waiting room?” Tim questioned.

Dick practically whined. “Tim”

“Dick”

“Mr. Todd”

“Thank fuck” Jason murmured and rose from his seat. Recently he had needed to recalibrate his point of balance, but so far it hadn’t been a problem. He dreaded the last months of pregnancy though. Quickly he made to follow the nurse into the examination room, not really caring if the bickering brothers were going to come with him or not. But of course he shouldn’t held to high hopes. As soon as Tim and Dick realized that Jason was out of his seat they scrambled to follow.

Dr. Perez greeted him with her usual half-smile, before she told them that aside from the usual stuff, she would also perform an ultra-sound and if they were lucky, they might see the gender.

Jason lied down on the examination table, lifting the dark blue sweater up and away from his stomach. It felt weird. His belly-button had ‘popped’ as Steph had put it. As he laid down, his stomach rose like a hill, starting to obscure his view of his own feet. The bump was glaringly obvious and now on full display. He glanced at his companions. Tim was clearly listening, but most of his attention was focused on the pad in his lap. Whatever he was working on was turning into an obsession. Someone should probably talk to Bruce about it, make sure that he kept an eye out for the kid.

Dick, however, was staring at Jason’s stomach without preamble. Irritation having leaked from his body. Jason felt exposed, but somehow the feeling wasn’t as unbearable as he thought it would be. He remembered Dick’s lips on his skin, and realizes that he has been exposed to the alpha before. The bump was just evidence of that. It should probably make Jason more embarrassed than it actually did.

Dr. Perez gave him a warning before she applied to cold gel to his stomach. Soon enough she was working that stick-thing over his stomach, and on a small monitor a blurry picture in mainly black but with streaks of white appeared. Dick has moved over in the meantime and was currently standing by Jason’s head as Dr. Perez pointed out the shape of the baby. Tracing the line of the baby’s spine and head with a pen. All the while the baby’s heartbeat was thumping dully in their ears, the sound reaching them through waves of water.

Jason glanced up at Dick, only to realize the man was crying. Tears were falling silently down his cheeks, applying a wetness to them that made him look so very different from the Dick Jason had always known. Jason reached out and grasped a light hold of his hand. The action made Dick look down at him, a smile spreading slowly over his face.

“You okay?” Jason asked, only to realize his voice was coming out slightly choked.

Dick nodded, gazing back to monitor and he looked… awestruck. Jason can’t help but stare at him. There’s not a physical force in the world that could hold him back. The man had always been beautiful, a classical pretty-boy if you will, but like this? Like this he was beyond this world. More godlike than man. His emotions so open on his face, and Jason could see how deeply the man felt. He was captivating.

“Seems the baby is a little shy today” Dr. Perez said.

“That’s okay” Dick murmured. “We got to see them.”

“You want a photo?”

“Yes please” Dick said, before he looked back at Jason and caught him staring. Dick’s smile quirked slightly, before he crouched down slightly to bring Jason’s hand to his lips, brushing the softest of kisses over Jason’s scarred knuckles. He didn’t let go, and right at that moment Jason didn’t want him to. So when Dick kept his lips pressed against Jason’s skin as if in prayer, he didn’t comment.

“Thank you” Dick murmured. “Thank you”

A moment later Dick straightened up, only to brush a kiss against Jason’s forehead. _Jason couldn’t breathe._ Dick smiled as he leaned back and said: “I’m gonna call Babs, meet you outside”

Jason felt his own smile fade, and clenched his empty fist in frustration against the empty feeling suddenly grabbing hold of him. Dr. Perez handed him a paper-towel to dry off the gel, and Jason set to it with quiet gratitude. Once it was all gone, he raised his eyes back to Dr. Perez that beheld him with unguarded curiosity.

“Huh” she said.

“What?” Jason asked, looking at her with slight suspicion.

Dr. Perez shrugged, and nodded towards the door through which Dick had just departed. “I guess I was wrong about him. He does care about you”

Jason didn’t know what to say to do that, and when he didn’t protest, Tim sent a calculating look his way. It was never a pleasant feeling being the subject of that inquiring gaze, so Jason turned his head away. Glaring down at his own hand where it grasped the ultra-sound picture that Dr. Perez had handed him. 

_____________

As Jason entered into the sixth month, Damian invited Jason to parkour once again. And like the first time Jason found himself accepting. He stood on the sidelines watching as Dick effortlessly flew through the air, Damian hot on his heels in pursuit. Every time Damian did a trick he was particularly proud off he would shoot off an uncharacteristically happy smile in Jason’s direction, and just like last time Jason shouted encouragements in Arabic. It made the boy stretch himself taller and Jason found himself laughing.

Suddenly Dick dropped in beside him, not as flashy as he would have had he been in costume, but still enough to be a show off. He was grinning widely, blue eyes practically glowing.

“Isn’t he good?” Dick asked loudly, pointedly.

“Hell yeah, he is” Jason answered in turn.

It made Dick laugh, and Jason found himself staring. He didn’t know when he’d began feeling like this. There wasn’t a moment to pinpoint. It was more of a rude awakening, a horrifying realization that he had somehow fucked up. He just had to bite the bullet on this one. Bury it fast and bury it deep.

The baby began moving, starting up that fluttering and Jason winced. It didn’t hurt yet, but it probably would once the baby started kicking properly, however it was uncomfortable. Dick gave him a questioning look so Jason reached out to place one of Dick’s hand on his stomach.

“Moving again, huh?” Dick said, fingers splaying out without shame.

Before Jason knew what he was doing, Dick sank down into a crouch until he was level with Jason’s stomach. Jason panicked.

“What are you doing? We’re in public…”

Dick only smirked up at him. Then he returned his full attention to the baby-bump. “Hi there little one! It’s me, daddy. Are you trying to get attention, huh?”

Jason huffed a breath, getting more uncomfortable by the second. “You’re so weird”

“Hush, I’m bounding with my baby.” Dick grinned.

“No, you’re just speaking to my stomach”

“Yep, because your pregnant and our baby wants attention”

Jason’s breath hitched as he realized what Dick had called the baby. _Our baby._ Our as in theirs. Their baby. Dick’s and _Jason’s._ One word. One tiny, lousy, insignificant word, yet capable of making his brain run amok. But he can’t allow himself to linger on it, not unless he wants to make himself go crazy again. So he turned to feeble sarcasm to cover up his slip.

“I’ve changed my mind. It was probably just gas.”

“God, you’re gross” Dick laughed and when he looked up at Jason, the gaze was full of amused fondness. It was something familiar yet so alien. Too soft, too caring.

“Yet you chose to have a child with me.” Jason argued. _Fuck! He shouldn’t have phrased it like that_ , but his mind was still stuck up on ‘our’. And it was the truth, wasn’t it? Dick had chosen Jason to reproduce with, to carry his child. _It must mean something._

Dick took it in stride, lips quirking even further. “You offered.”

“Touché” Jason murmured. (It meant nothing. Would never mean anything. Jason had offered. He brought this upon himself).

In a last ditch effort to distract himself, Jason raised his gaze to meet Damian’s curious green eyes. The boy had sneaked upon them without Jason noticing him. He was more off his game than he thought he was. This was bad. Horribly, horribly bad.

Damian took a step forward, brow furrowed, nose turned up in disgust. “What are you doing?”

“Here, come feel” Dick said, reaching out a hand to Damian as Jason squeaked in indignation.

“Who’s body is this again?”

“I don’t want to touch Todd’s stomach either way” Damian muttered, lowering his eyes.

“Alright, come here, brat! You’re gonna be an uncle soon enough anyway” Jason relented.

Dick only chuckled, standing up and grasping loosely around Damian’s wrist to bring his hand to Jason’s stomach. The kid new martial arts, if he really didn’t want to he could easily have broken out of the grip, but Jason could see the curiosity in his eyes. When he felt the baby move, giving the lightest of kicks, his eyes lit up in childish wonder. It was a look so far removed from his usual scowl that Jason couldn’t help but laugh.

Dick invited him to lunch, during which Damian wouldn’t stop speculating about the baby, and Jason found he didn’t mind all that much. Especially not when Dick kept meeting his gaze over the kids head, smiling in a mixture of amusement and pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask a creative favor? I've recently struggled with characterization and inspiration, so weird request perhaps, but if anyone has a song or perhaps even a poem that makes you think about jaydick, please I'd love to hear about it! 
> 
> Anyway, I promised jealousy right? We'll get into that in the next chapter, I swear!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter earlier than I expected, a lot due to all your lovely comments! They serve as wonderful motivation so I'm incredibly grateful! Also thank you so much for all the lovely song suggestions! I haven't yet had the time to go through them all, but I will do my best to listen to as much of it as possible!
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings that apply for this chapter, but there will be jealously and some emotional infidelity.

He began talking with the baby. He knew that it probably was the point where he fucked up for real, but in his defense it was hard not to. The baby was always there, with him, moving around and generally craving attention. Talking to it seemed to calm it down, and for a while, the baby would allow him rest.

He was watching some stupid reality show late one night to keep himself company. The baby had been moving around a bit more than usual. Not that it mattered much, Jason had still been too anxious for sleep. He had heartburn and his mind kept spiraling back to ‘our baby’. The fluttering of the baby’s movements felt a lot like the flapping of wings, or at the least how he imagined them to feel. He was briefly reminded of the philosophical idea that the flapping of a butterfly’s wing could create a storm. It might just be true.

Jason settled his hand low on his stomach, rubbing soothingly, and as he watched a man on the TV crashing through a second store window in a drunken stupor, he said: “If you ever grow up to be like one of these shit-faced idiots, I’m gonna haunt your nightmares, Shrimp”

Not that he got a reply but he still thought that Shrimp got the message. The little bugger was Dick’s kid after all, perceptive fucker that he was. At least when he wanted to be. Dick could also be dense like a fricking wall, and too prone on throwing himself into acts of recklessness.

“I know Babs will never allow it, but your daddy? That man is a train-wreck of bad decisions. He’d probably let you up in the trapezes when you’re still in your diapers.” Jason murmured.

And Jason could just picture it, albeit cartoon-ish. A baby with a smooshed up, round little face, wearing a red cape or some shit like that, swinging its way with ease through the air like some Captain Diaper. He lets himself linger on the idea, because the other images that threatens to plop up frightens him. Because when he closes his eyes, he sees a man standing alone in one of those circus tents, spotlights on him, holding a bundle in his arms. When he gazes up the eyes are a jaded green and they’re full of love. So fucking full of love and devotion it makes Jason sick.

He switched the channel to a true-crime drama. The people on screen spoke of some domestic abuse case. These days things like that turns Jason’s stomach worse than it ever has, but it’s still better than the images his own traitorous brain comes up with.

____________

Jason was at the grocery store when he found a shelf of those awful fucking grape-sodas that used to be a popular thing when he was a kid. This was some off-brand version of the thing that always used to be a staple-wear in the manor fridge, at least until Alfred realized that Jason detested them.

Jason plucked a six-pack from the shelf and put it down in the cart. He tells himself he’s being nostalgic. (He’s never been). Soon enough the sodas are buried under the rest of Jason’s groceries and until he comes up to the counter he can almost forget about it.

On the walk back to his apartment, Jason texted Barbara about the progress he has been able to make on her case. A few name had appeared between the pages, names that had also appeared on Red Hood’s ‘Most wanted list’. He told her that he had collected all the information he had in a folder. She suggested that Dick would come by and pick it up later on patrol.

He texted Dick to meet him on the roof-top around midnight. Jason spent the rest of the afternoon vacuuming, washing clothes, changing bedsheets, cleaning out the shower, the oven and defrosting the freezer. Roy used to tell him that nerves turned him into a Godzilla of domestic duties. Jason liked to blame it on Alfred, that it was something the butler had instilled on him, but to be honest it was just a way to organize his own mind.

Quarter to midnight, Jason walked up to the roof, folder under one arm while the hand on the other carried a bottle of grape-soda. He placed the soda on the half-wall forming a ledge around the rooftop, before he leaned against the brickwork himself. The folder lied balancing beside the soda, while Jason gazed out over the skyline of Gotham, rubbing a hand over his bump absentmindedly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re exited Shrimp. Daddy’s gonna be here soon.” Jason murmured, smiling slightly as he felt a small flutter.

Once the clock turned twelve, there was a soft thud somewhere behind him and Jason was quick to hide the smile that threatened to overtake his face. He turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the black-clad figure that approached him.

“For me?” Dick asked, picking up the bottle of grape-soda.

“Nah, for Santa” Jason answered.

“In June?”

“What can I say? I like to be early, make sure I make it on the good list this year”

Dick chuckled, smiling like the sun. Jason watched as his gloved fingers closed around the bottle, blue stripes over the back of his hand moving up his arms and over his broad shoulders.

“I didn’t even know they made these anymore” Dick took a swig from the bottle, making a contented little sigh that made something crawl in anticipation under Jason’s skin. He tried to beat those instinct back into an empty corner of his mind. (He wasn’t successful). So instead he struggled not to blush.

“So I heard from Donna that her and Kyle were coming around” Dick said after a moment, tapping his fingers against the bottle of the glass.

“Yeah, and Artemis.” Jason said, shrugging slightly. “We’ll just go out or something”

“You know, I’ve never thought about how many alphas you work with”

“Too many alphas with hero-complexes, I guess. You got a problem with it?”

There was a slight flinch to his body, fingers spasming around the bottle. It wasn’t necessarily obvious to anyone who didn’t know him, but Jason had spent years trying to figure out Dick’s tells. Jason watched his mouth thin out, the way he straightened his back and pushed his chest forward.

“No” Dick lied, and took another swig of the soda. He dried his mouth with the back of his hand before he muttered: “Alfred seems keen on setting you up with someone though.”

“I knew you were eavesdropping!” Jason exclaimed, letting a cackling laugh out.

“I didn’t eavesdrop!” Dick protested quickly. “I was just…”

“I’m fucking with you, Dickhead” Jason said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. _Was that a normal thing to do?_ It might have been once, _before._ Now Jason’s body constantly sang out for Dick’s touch and instigating it was dangerous water.

“You’re hilarious” Dick said, but a smile soon edged its way back on his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear, honestly.”

And because Jason had always been too curious for his own good, (it came with the Robin-shtick): “What were you even doing at the manor?”

Dick grew tense again, but soon waved it off. “I stayed the night. Came in late and didn’t want to disturb Babs, she had an early morning”

“Such a gentleman” Jason grinned, deciding not to comment on the fact that Dick had still been at the manor when Jason left at lunchtime, and the fact that it had been a Sunday.

He was soon distracted though, by a sudden and sharp punch to the kidney. It made him wince and all further thoughts about Dick’s elusiveness left his head.

“The baby treating you like a punching bag again?” Dick asked, lips quirking slightly.

Jason nodded, easing the grimace off his face, hand rubbing soothingly over the bump.

“Can I…?” Dick asked, hand stretched out hesitatingly. Jason wished he would take the mask of, needed to see his eyes, to read him better.

“Sure, might even help calm the little bugger down” Jason huffed.

Dick gave a sympathetic smile before he took a step closer and placed his gloved hand on Jason’s stomach, allowing his fingers to spread out. He rubbed soothing circles over the t-shirt clad bump. Jason took a daring step closer, until he was in reach for an embrace that would never come. Dick put down the soda on the ledge so that he could place both hands on Jason, stroking them back and forth over the stomach, down his sides, to his hips and circling back up again to repeat the motion. The touch sent shivers down Jason’s spine, skin twice as sensitive as it had ever been before, but he refused to give in to his traitorous body.

“You gotta be gentler with him, bug” Dick murmured, eyes fixed on the bump. “He’s providing a pretty great home for you right now and you should try to be more grateful for it. One day he’ll kick you out you know.”

Jason snorted, which made Dick flash a pearly grin at him before he returned his attention to the baby.

“But you’ll be alright then. I’m gonna be there and take care of you, give you a new home. God, I can’t wait to meet you, little one.”

Jason didn’t know what to say to that, felt like he was suddenly intruding on a private conversation. Absentmindedly he let his fingers brush over his stomach, only for them to bump into Dick’s fingers. Dick smiled at him, slow and gentle, before he laced their fingers together. The nylon fibers were coarse against Jason’s naked skin, sending new shiver racing through his body. He didn’t mind much though, as he let his fingers play with Dick’s.

They let the silence engulf them, just standing there, hands tangled together with their gazes trapped on the life growing between them. It was their creation, Jason thought, their incredible little creation and suddenly he felt pride surge right through him. The idea that someone like him could create life, the ultimate opposite of destruction, was a heady feeling.

Dick hummed in amusement, the hand not holding Jason’s rubbed over Jason’s hip.

“Huh?” Jason wondered, distracted by his thoughts.

“Nothing, Little-wing, you just smell really good right now.” Dick murmured, leaning in closer. “Sweet… content”

Jason angled his head slightly to give Dick better access to his neck. He felt his breath hitch as Dick dragged the tip of his nose over his scent-gland. The hand at his hip tightened and Jason desperately reached out with his free hand to hold onto Dick’s elbow.

Dick’s lips brushed against his skin. At first nothing more than a brief touch, then he put pressure into it, turning it into these slow, slow and oh so sweet kisses. Jason leaned into him, arching his back. He knew he should push Dick away, but to be honest, he didn’t know how.

He bit back a moan, and the sound, as it died in his throat, seemed to throw Dick back into reality.

Dick took a step back, hand falling from Jason’s hip, fingers detangling from Jason’s grip. He avoided looking at Jason as his gaze searched out the folder still lying on the ledge. Quickly he closed his fingers around it, and before Jason knew what was happening, Nightwing disappeared over the rooftops.

Jason felt Dick’s absence like a hole in his very being. He picked up the barely touched grape-soda and threw it against the ventilations before he hurried down and locked himself inside his apartment. In the kitchen he threw out the rest of the six-pack.

_How could he be so fucking stupid?_

______________

Next time he met up with Barbara she had invited him home to her and Dick’s apartment. Jason had considered feigning illness to get out of it, not sure he could look her in the eyes, but knew that would only be a fool-proof way to awaken Barbara’s worry. If she got worried, Dick would find out, and there was no telling what kind of catastrophe he would imagine before he could get to Jason. (Best option would perhaps be to come clean, to ask for some space, but clear communication had never been Jason’s forte).

When Jason arrived, Barbara led him into the kitchen where she had commanded the diner-table for her casework. Files laid strewn out in an organized mess, there were pictures, criminal records, notepads and evidence-descriptions. Jason could only marvel at her dedication.

He took a seat, and cleared himself enough space for the tea-cup Barbara sat down in front of him. Jason took drank a mouthful, it was too sweet. He didn’t comment.

Barbara chattered away about the case, but Jason couldn’t focus. His attention spun away from him. She hadn’t asked him about the baby, like she usually did, so swallowed up by the case. He looked around, try to see if he could maybe find the ultra-sound picture he’d given Dick somewhere. Eyes searching the fridge, where paper-notes and bills were pinned but it gave no result. He just wanted to take another look, had been too afraid to ask for a copy of his own. _Just another look, then he’d forget about it._

“What do you think it will be?” Jason asked eventually.

“Well, I’m hoping for a conviction” Barbara answered, circling something she thought was of interest. When Jason looked at her, she could see the blue circles beneath her eyes, barely covered by her round glasses.

“The baby” Jason murmured, blushing. “What gender do you think it will be? What do you hope for?”

Barbara raised her gaze to look at him then, eyes still clouded by other thoughts. She tapped the sharpie against her lips in consideration, before she eventually sighed. Honesty a heavy thing in her voice.

“I haven’t thought much of it”

Jason waited for her to say something more, and for a while it looked like she would. Then she suddenly reached out and grabbed one of the notepads and proceeded to scribble down something.

“And Dick?” Jason prompted.

Barbara shrugged, not looking up at him this time. “You should ask him”

“Have you discussed a name?”

Barbara sighed. “Please, Jason focus. This case has been going on for far too long already, we need to catch these people and have them face justice before they can hurt more people. The leads you have brought me are great, we just need to find enough evidence to bind them to the organization. Time is of the essence here”

Jason settled his hand low on his stomach, out of sight from Barbara. He pushed any thought from his mind, and looked across the table until he found the right paper. He threw it down in front of her and tapped his finger on a name.

“If you can get him to talk, you’ll have the rest soon enough”

Jason pushed his chair back and rose brusquely from the table. As he passed her, Barbara reached out to grasp his wrist lightly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you” she said, eyes looking guilty as her tongue rattled off more apologies. “I… This case has gotten to my head. I shouldn’t have let that out on you.”

Jason sighed. “It’s fine. I know how it is.”

“Please, stay for lunch.” Barbara pleaded with him. “Dick should be home any moment now. He promised he would bring take-out.”

Jason pulled away, giving a terse smile. “I think it’s best I get going.”

Before Barbara could protest, Jason had made it into the hallway, but as he was pulling on his shoes (with some mild struggle, thank you) the front door was thrown open. Dick stepped inside with a bag of take-out in one hand, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder as he pulled the door closed behind him.

“No, Wally, I’m telling you, it was just… instinct. Nothing more… No, I’m not being a knothead! Fuck, Wally, I need to go. Yeah, yeah bye.” Dick said as he caught sight of Jason readying himself to leave. “Hi, Jason. Leaving already?”

He pulled his phone from his ear to reposition it in the back pocket of his faded blue jeans. Fingers tapping lightly on his thigh, as if he was unsure what to do with them. Dick’s eyes were a warm blue as he looked at Jason almost pleadingly.

“Don’t leave yet.” Dick murmured, and finally his fingers reached out to brush against Jason’s cheek. The touch was light, but warm and it sent shivers down Jason’s spine. But he couldn't abide to it. “I wanted to talk to you. Apologize.”

“Oh, great, you’re home. Convince Jason to…” Barbara began as she rolled into the hallway and caught sight of them: Jason bracing his hand on his stomach, Dick touching him so affectionately. Jason didn’t dare to look at her, but from the corner of his eyes, he could see her smile losing its ease.

“Well, hello to you too, Babs” Dick greeted, plastering on an effortless grin as he went over to brush a kiss to her temple. Barbara didn’t smile back the way she usually would though. Instead she grabbed the food from his hand and wheeled herself back into the kitchen. Shoulders tense and drawn around her neck.

Jason reached for his jacket. “I need to…”

Dick slumped his shoulders, but didn’t turn around. “Yeah… Just… take care.”

Jason nodded, knowing Dick didn’t see the motion, then he was out the door. A weird pressure having settled on his chest as he made his way down the stairs. 

_____________

By the time Kyle, Donna and Artemis made it to Gotham, Jason was pretty sick of this whole pregnancy thing and was more than happy to meet his friends out on the town. For obvious reasons they don’t hit any of the bars, even if Jason really wished they would. Drinking away his existence sounded about perfect at the moment.

Instead they went to the movies.

Jason met up with Kyle and Artemis outside one of Gotham’s four cinemas. When Kyle caught sight of him he whistled appreciatively.

“Would you look at that!” Kyle grinned, before he came over to pull Jason into a light hug. “Shit, man! You really are preggers, huh?”

“Fuck you!” Jason laughed, punching Kyle in the shoulder before taking a step back. Only to be brusquely pulled into Artemis arms. The amazon, despite not being overtly affectionate, held on tightly.

“What have you gotten yourself into now?” she murmured against his neck. “Can’t leave you on your own for a second.”

“I’m fine” Jason promised, but by the look Artemis was giving him it was clear enough that she didn’t believe him. Jason shrugged and pulled back, glancing around.

“Where’s Donna?”

“She wanted to visit Dick, while we’re here and all” Kyle answered non-committedly.

Artemis crossed her arms in front of her chest. “She should have been back by now”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Not like Dickiebird would kidnap her, right?” Jason grinned.

“Hardly” Artemis agreed. “Let’s go inside and wait for her”

As they were about to turn around and head inside, they could hear the thudding of feet down the street, followed by Donna’s voice.

“Hey, guys, wait up!”

Jason glanced back over his shoulder, only to stop short. Donna was running in high-heels, which seemed to be a talent directly inherited from Diana, but as impressive as that was, the thing that had caught Jason’s attention was the person at her back. Dick was half-jogging, muscles working with ease, barely breaking a sweat. He was dressed in a comfortable looking blue hoodie and dark jeans. Even as simple as that, he still looked good. _It was infuriating._

“So, I got a free-loader” Donna said, once she and Dick caught up with them. Dick swatted at her, but beyond a shallow grin he didn’t show any sign of his usual mirth. He looked drawn, tired. To use a Tolkien-reference: like too little butter spread over too much bread. (Jason knew his classics alright).

“Yeah, I’m…” Dick began.

“What’s one more, right?” Kyle broke in easily, throwing an arm around Jason’s shoulder. “The more the merrier! Anyway, the one bringing the freeloader is totally Jaybird here”

“Ass” Jason said, but when Kyle tucked him closer under his arm, Jason went willingly. When Kyle smiled down at him he couldn’t help but return it.

“So you’ve finally noticed? It’s the jeans right?” Kyle smirked.

Jason swatted at his chest. _Why were all Jason’s friends smug little bastards?_ (Because they made him laugh).

“Oh, he’s always been weak for a good asset” Dick said easily enough, but there was something sharp to his grin that didn’t suit him. The words carrying a harsh duality. Jason felt his cheek color, it wasn’t embarrassment exactly. It felt deeper, more shameful. Something like humiliation. 

Donna rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. “If I knew you were gonna do puns all night, I wouldn’t have brought you.”

“Please, you know he doesn’t have any humor” Jason griped.

Kyle laughed at that as he turned them both around to walk inside the cinema. Jason followed with the motion, but before they could reach the front desk, he slipped under the alpha’s arm and snatched a harsh grip on Donna’s arm. Tugging an unwilling Amazon behind you isn’t the easiest of tasks, but Jason was persistent. They ended up beneath a poster for some action movie, a tall alpha man pumped up on steroids staring down at them. Jason was sick of alphas. (But watching the lead actors rippled arms did something to him still).

Donna grabbed his hand and twisted out of his grip. The others were watching a list over the night’s movies. Jason could see the way Dick looked over his shoulder back at them, but when he was caught out he snapped his attention back to the mild argument breaking out between Kyle and Artemis.

Jason turned back to Donna with a harsh whisper. “Why did you bring him?”

Donna looked back at him, her eyes blue like the night sky and showing traces of rare uncertainty. Her lips were a thin line, jaw-muscles tense as she spoke: “They were arguing when I got there, more than usual.”

“Who?” Jason whispered.

“Who do you think?” Donna lifted her eyebrow, and the realization dawned on Jason with a sickness blooming quickly in his stomach. “Anyway, Dick’s my best friend, I just wanted to distract him, and I shouldn’t have to justify that to you”

Jason bit back on a frustrated snarl, but Donna had already caught the souring in his expression.

“Something happened between the two of you?”

Perhaps it was due to Donna reminding him so much of Diana that it was creepy, and he had never been able to lie in the face of Wonder Woman, Jason pointed to his stomach in exasperation. “And it keeps happening”

Donna’s face looked suddenly horrified. “You’ve been slee…”

“No!” Jason interrupted her, loud enough to catch the others’ attention. He grit his teeth and shook his head. “No, no, I swear I haven’t… We haven’t… It’s just…”

“Just what?” Donna asked.

“Nothing. It’s nothing” Jason said. “Let’s just…”

Donna looked skeptical but nodded eventually and led the way back over to the others. Jason went to stand between Kyle and Artemis, ignoring the curious glances thrown his way.

“So, action, romance or humor? What are we feeling up to?” Kyle asked.

“We live an action movie every other day” Donna said. “Let’s try something else for a change”

“And we already have Grayson’s clever puns to amuse us” Kyle said. “So how about a romance?”

Jason snorted, but it was thankfully drowned out by Artemis snarky reply. “Well, we don’t see much love in our line of work, do we now?”

“Speak for yourself” Dick told her cheekily.

“Just because you’ve fucked everything under the sun” Artemis snorted, not unkindly. In fact with a lot less sarcasm than she would use had she addressed Jason. The nausea rose once more in Jason’s stomach, and he felt… cheap.

Dick’s grin had slipped from his face, lips turning downwards. Jason turned his gaze down to his stomach. _Yeah, just another one in the line._

As his attention was otherwise occupied, Dick had slipped up next to him, voice coming over Jason’s shoulder.

“Let me get your ticket for you” he murmured, and it sounded somehow like an apology.

It made Jason’s anger boil. “I can pay for myself. I’m not as fucking poor as you and Bruce like to make me out to be.”

“I know that” Dick said, low and resigned. “Please?”

“Fine” Jason muttered, and watched as Dick picked up his wallet. As he grabbed a couple of bills, Jason could see the corner of a black-and-white picture folded up amongst the money. Before Jason could stop him, Dick handed over the money and the picture to the cashier.

The female omega counted the bills, and then chuckled slightly when she came upon the picture. Jason realized it was the ultra-sound as the woman handed it back to Dick.

“I think this is priceless.” she smiled, looking over at Jason now, taking note of his belly. “You must be so happy”

“Yeah” Dick said as he tucked the picture back into his wallet and took the tickets instead. “We are.”

Jason didn’t comment. Not even when Dick placed a hand on his waist to guide him over to the others, piling candy and snacks and what not into their arms. He didn’t comment on the contradictory emotions swirling in Dick’s eyes, and when Dick didn’t quite let him go as they made their way into the theatre, Jason kept silent.

Jason broke away though in order to climb into the seat next to Kyle. Kyle gave him a wide smile, before he snatched pop-corn from Artemis, only to be swatted in the back of the head. Jason laughed.

The empty seat left beside him was soon taken by Dick. He felt Dick’s leg press up against his own. When he glanced over, Dick held out an opened bag of sour-patches. It had always been Jason’s favorites, he’d even had a secret compartment in his Robin-belt for it, until Bruce found out about it of course and made him throw the candy out. Dick had been back in Gotham for a brief visit then and when Jason showed him the secret stash of Sour-patches, he had curled his nose in disgust.

Jason reached his fingers inside the bag and grabbed a few, nodding briefly in gratitude. Then he was distracted by Kyle pressing into his shoulder, whispering a comment about the ads that made Jason laugh. They only hushed themselves when the actual movie began playing.

______________

“Anyone hungry?” Donna asked them when they stepped out of the cinema.

“Always” Jason sighed, rubbing his stomach slowly. 

Donna smiled. “Bat-burgers?”

“Tastes like shit, but fine” Jason shrugged and they made their way down the street.

They walked into the nearest burger-joint and took a seat in the back. Jason ended up opposite Dick as Kyle slid in next to him.

“So what did you think about the movie?” Kyle asked the table, genuine curiosity playing over his features. A smile tugging at the edge of his lips. “Did he make the right choice?”

It had been a stupid rom-com flick with a story about infidelity. Jason had watched it with a turning sensation in his stomach that was part annoyance, part guilt. He kinda wished they had just gone for an action movie, or had Joker kill him again. Then he thought about the baby, and panic rose in his chest. His usual self-deprecating humor turned like a spear on him, piercing him through the chest. _Joker would never get to touch his baby!_

“I thought she could have punched him more” Artemis huffed and Donna nodded in agreement.

“And you, Jay? What did you think?” Kyle asked.

The question brought him back to the present, crashing like a lead ballon. Unsettled he shrugged, but when the others still looked prompting at him, he muttered his honest opinion: “If he really loved the first one, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with the second one, would he?”

“That’s not how relationships works” Dick said suddenly, turning his eyes on Jason and Jason could hit him. Jason’s mind still playing up images of a crowbar descending on his pregnant stomach. Dick didn’t notice the emotional turmoil. “You just don’t throw away all that hard work for a fleeting attraction. It takes time and energy to build something stable and profound. It takes years to truly get to know each other, to build trust and certainty. Sure, it might not always be passionate but it’s something much more…”

“It’s just a move, Dick” Donna interrupted, placing a hand on his arm in a calming manner.

Jason wouldn’t let it go though, feeling a confused sort of anger boil up his throat. “If everything works so fucking well, why would anyone step out of line in the first place?”

“There are no perfect relationships” Dick argued.

“Well, there are no perfect fucking people, is there?” Jason snarled. “But if you leave something that _profound_ you must be missing something”

Dick glared at him, about to say something more, but Jason was done. He rose from his seat, trying to hide the slight struggle the bump had started to provide. His hand landed on Kyle’s shoulder, pushing the man into a standing position as well. Kyle went easily enough, but he did throw a questioning look Jason’s way.

“Let’s go”

“Let’s go where?” Kyle asked, grabbing his jacket even so.

Jason gritted his teeth. “Anywhere.”

He rubbed a hand down his stomach, incapable of resisting, as he allowed Kyle to guide him out on the street with a hand on his back. Jason refused to look back. Forced himself not to. Yet when they passed through the doors, he couldn't help but cast a glance back over his shoulder. Donna looked crestfallen. Artemis worried. 

Dick looked furious.

_______________

They walked aimlessly until Jason’s feet began hurting. That’s when Kyle suggested that maybe they should head back to Jason’s apartment. Jason had been fuming for most of the walk, but had eventually been able to calm down somewhat. Kyle tried his best to distract him, and told him about his work with the lanterns, but also described some of his own art-projects.

“That’s sounds great, man” Jason said honestly in response to an artistic idea Kyle had.

“Well, we’ll see about that when it’s done.”

Soon enough they were on Jason’s street. The air was still warm, the sky a dark muddy thing over their heads. For a moment Jason and Kyle stood opposite each other in silence. They were only looking at each other, but it still made something burn under Jason’s skin. Kyle made to say goodbye and Jason couldn’t let him go just yet. He surged forward, placed a hand at the nape of Kyle’s neck and pressed their lips firmly together. It lasted no more than a few awkward seconds, then Jason pulled back and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean… I don’t know what got over me.”

Kyle’s hand came up to his cheek, thumb brushing lightly over his skin. “Do you want this?”

And Jason’s body had been betraying him for months now. The last person he’d slept with was Dick, and no matter what he seemed to do he couldn’t wash him off his skin. His scent, his touch clinging to him like a ghost clinging to a haunted house. Who cared what he wanted anymore? He _needed_ , and that was worse. That was so much fucking worse.

“Yes” Jason breathed, and Kyle’s lips pressed against his again.

He didn’t know how they got up the stairs, but soon enough they were stumbling into Jason’s apartment. Kyle pressed up against the wall beside the door. Their breaths came out panting. 

“I’ve never actually fucked a pregnant omega before” Kyle murmured, pressing kisses against Jason’s neck.

“Don’t… _ah,_ make this into a kink, Rayner”

Kyle chuckled, nibbling on Jason’s skin. “Didn’t mean it like that. Just tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like”

“You talk too much” Jason moaned and pulled at Kyle’s hair until he could recapture his lips.

They made it to the bedroom in a much slower pace, clothes dropping as they went.

It wasn’t until he was flat on his back that Jason was truly reminded of his pregnant belly, rising like a dome in front of his eyes. Kyle leaned down over him, smiling, but not right. Eyes light but not blue. Skin pale not tan. _He couldn’t do it._

He scrambled backwards against the headboard. The collision was hard enough that it made the plush-bat fall from its place on the book-stack, down in his lap. Beady, glass eyes stared up at him, and Jason felt something like guilt churning in his chest.

“Hey, Jaybird? Are you okay?” Kyle’s voice was sympathetic, brow furrowed in concern.

Jason couldn’t look him in the eye as he shook his head. “I’m sorry… I can’t. I, fuck. I like you, I really do but…”

“You love him?” Kyle wondered, and Jason glanced up at him, only to be met with small, sad smile but there was warmth in his eyes. Compassion enough to fill oceans with it. “I figured.”

“I’m sorry” Jason whispered, reaching out to cover his naked upper-body with a blanket, grateful he was still wearing underwear. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Kyle shook his head. “You deserve better. I’m not saying I’m it, but you do deserve better than an engaged man”

“He’s the father of my child” Jason voiced for the first time.

Kyle nodded, he reached out to brush a hand over Jason’s knee. “I should have stopped you downstairs, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay”

“Me, Donna and Art will stay over the weekend. How about we meet up all four for brunch tomorrow?”

Jason nodded slowly, voice coming out too quiet. “Sounds good.”

“Can I leave you? Or do you want company?”

“I think it’s best if you left”

“Okay” Kyle nodded and made his way over to the bedroom door, where he stopped only briefly. “Please call me if there’s anything. Or call Artemis or Donna.”

“I will” Jason promised.

He was left alone, curled up on his side with the bat-plushie tucked under his chin. One hand braced his stomach, fingers brushing over the naked skin, tracing the dome of his belly. He could feel the baby moving. The fluttering like wings. Like a trapped bird.

Jason had fucked up again. He always fucked up, it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing. He’d had an alpha here, a willing alpha who didn’t even care that Jason was pregnant with someone else’s kid, and Jason had fucked that up. He’d fucked it up, because he was falling in love with the father of his child. Which wouldn’t sound so bad if one wasn’t aware of Jason’s situation. It simply was who he was: a fuck-up. Alfred had been wrong.

Yet, despite knowing how fucking unworthy he was of it, he couldn’t stop thinking about blue eyes, warm and calming like tropical waters, the touch of someone safe, a silken voice whispering as bodies slipped against each other:

_“You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful and you deserve to hear that everyday.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't entirely happy with the way the cinerma scene turned out (I mostly chose the cinema because due to our dear old friend covid I haven't been to one in over a year and I'm nostalgic). I had a first draft which I unfortuenly deleted in its entirety, losing som pretty decent dialogue because of it, but in that draft I had Dick hit Kyle, which... dramatic. But I also felt that it painted Dick in a little too bad a'light (hence the deleting), cause honestly you shouldn't want to date someone who hits your friends.  
> Yeah, I don't know why I felt like explaining myself, but here you go! 
> 
> Next up: a moral question - if your fiancée has given you persmission to fuck someone else once before, does that also apply a second time??


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moral question I posed was of course a rhetorical question, yet I am delighted to see how many of you answered it in the morally sound way. Unfortunately that is not how my brain's working. So I'd like to begin by apologizing, I am trash and utter trash and you may return me to the garbage pit you found me. 
> 
> Warning: Here there will be infidelity. (No one's really happy about it though.)  
> I'd like to bring forth an apology to Babs and all Babs-friends out there. She deserves better, I know, I'm sorry.

Jason’s thoughts swirled around his head, buzzing like a beehive, slowly turning him mad. He could feel the wetness of his cheeks, where stray tears had made their path across his skin. The baby had kicked against his kidney once more and he had been forced out of bed to use the toilet and on his way back he had picked up his phone from the floor and dug out a pair of pajamas pants from the wardrobe.

As he laid back down on the rumpled sheets he twirled his phone between his fingers. He wanted to talk to someone, should have called that person weeks back, but pride was an ugly thing once it reared its head and Jason had always had too much of it anyway. Not that he needed anyone to commiserate with him, rather he needed someone to tell him to get his head out of his ass. Only it was a little too late for it now, wasn’t it?

He hadn’t come back to his senses, not in the slightest, if anything he had only turned even crazier than he had been before. What would Roy even say? What could he say? Nothing would change the fact that Jason had begun to grow attached to the only two things in life that would never be his. Could never be.

He dialed Roy’s number before another wave of self-pity threatened to course through him. The signals came and went, but there was no answer. He looked at the clock, it was edging closer to one. Roy would probably be bunkered down for sleep. _Who knew children could change a man, huh?_

Frustrated Jason threw his phone down on the bedside table. As the phone landed with a heavy thump it almost covered up the sound of someone shimming the living room window open. Jason had stopped sleeping with a gun under his pillow ever since the bat brats made a habit of showing up, yet he reached for the knife in the bedside drawer.

There was a light thud as shoes landed on the parquet. Jason edged out of bed, and closed in on the door leading to the living room. He could hear the rustling of clothes as he readjusted his grip on the knife, before he pushed the door open.

“Jason?” Dick asked, spinning around.

Jason lowered the knife. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m… I… I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. In fact, I shouldn’t have come at all, I crashed your evening.” Dick sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “I’m a fucking dick”

“That you are” Jason agreed, letting the barest of smile slip over his features, as he put the knife down on the closest flat surface.

Dick smiled self-deprecating. He was still dressed in jeans and hoodie, shoulders slumped as he closed the window behind him. Jason eyes trailed over the broad back displayed for him, physically incapable of looking away. _This alpha smelt right_ , smelt fucking perfect infact, and Jason _wanted._

Dick turned back once more and took a step closer, but once the window was shut the stuffy air truly hit them, and Dick’s face twisted up in disgust. He took a sharp step back, and brought a hand up to cover his nose. _Fuck,_ Jason thought, suddenly too aware of the smell of aroused alpha still lingering in the apartment.

“Shit, I didn’t meant to intrude” Dick said, taking yet another step back. “I should have known, I… sorry”

Dick was reaching out for the window, only stopping to glance back at Jason over his shoulder, as if he couldn’t quite leave without getting one last fill. His voice came out uncharacteristically small.

“Hope he makes you happy, you deserve it.”

 _No, he couldn’t leave!_ Jason’s inner omega cried out, not capable of understanding why it kept being rejected by the alpha that had left him with a child.

“Dick, wait!”

He hated how fucking needy he sounded, but he just needed Dick to stay a few seconds longer. Just a few seconds, that was all. (Fuck, who was he kidding?)

“No, I should...” Dick began, but he had turned around at least. His eyes were slightly dilated, jaw tense, muscles working, fists clenching at his sides. Then Dick curled his upper-lip, showing some of his pearly whites. “Fuck, his scent is all over you”

The voice came out low, more of a snarl than anything. It set Jason’s insides on fire. He hated the part of himself that reacted so strongly to all that alpha-posturing, yet…

“We didn’t do anything” Jason said.

Dick shook his head, looking apologetic. “You don’t need to explain, you get to do whatever you want with whomever you want.”

“I know” Jason sighed in frustration, taking a step towards him, and as if pulled by a string, so did Dick, arms thrown out in question.

“So what do you want me to say?”

_That you feel this tension. That’s it’s more than instinct. That you care._

“Anything” Jason whispered, taking another step closer.

Dick’s breathing had picked up, but he kept his voice level. “Like the fact I can’t stand his scent on you. That I can’t stand the thought of him touching you, even though I have no claim to you. I hate myself for it, but I can’t stop thinking about you. The way you feel under my palms, the way your scent clouds my senses. The sounds you make when I’m driving into you. That what you wanna hear?”

They had moved to the center of the room, until there were only a few spare feet between them. Jason’s heart beat irregularly, a caught animal desperate to break loose. He felt his body burning, skin crawling with the sensation of _want_ curling in his blood.

Jason wet his lips, he could feel Dick’s eyes on him like a hawk. “Doesn’t matter how much you scrub, you can’t wash it off of your skin.”

“Exactly” Dick murmured, a hand reaching up to brush some of Jason’s white strands out of his forehead.

“I didn’t sleep with him” Jason whispered, looking into the ocean blue of Dick’s eyes. “I couldn’t”

“Why?” Dick asked after a moment’s hesitation, his eyes betrayed nothing but his chest rose and fell too fast. Jason sometimes hated what Dick had turned him into, an emotional mess, dependent on Dick’s acknowledgement and acceptance. (Or maybe he had always been in need of that, just that he no longer had any walls to put up between himself and his desires.)

“He isn’t you” Jason breathed.

It was as if time stopped. There was no movement, no sound. Then suddenly the world crashed into motion and they both lunged at each other. Lips colliding as they pressed impossibly close. Dick’s tongue licked into his mouth, demanding control and Jason welcomed him. Moaning as he drew Dick closer to himself by twining the strings of his hoodie around his own fingers and pulling.

Dick moved him backwards until Jason was pushed up against the wall. Jason arched his back, his belly stuck firmly between them, rubbing up against Dick’s flat abs hidden beneath his hoodie. _And nothing had ever felt this right before._

Jason moaned as he attached his lips to the curve of Dick’s jaw, biting and licking the skin to soothe it. Dick growled, hands roaming Jason’s body, the side of his stomach, down to his hips. Grabbing hold. Tightly. Drawing another helpless moan from Jason’s lips.

He couldn’t wait, needed. Wanted. Jason reached out to tug at Dick’s jeans. _Why did the bastard always have to wear a belt? Ugly ass-accessory._ Jason growled in frustration, which only made Dick chuckle, yet he didn’t move to help. Fumbling Jason’s fingers tried to undo the belt and eventually he got it out of the way, focusing instead on undoing the button and push down the zipper.

Dick leaned in close to his ears, voice low and raw. “In a hurry, Little-wing?”

Jason needed him to shut up ASAP, sealing their lips together in a rough kiss. He felt Dick’s hands on his hips, pushing down on his sweatpants until he could grab at Jason’s naked thighs. Jason shuddered at the touch, Dick’s warm fingers splaying out, digging into the flesh that had started to grow soft. In retaliation, Jason rucked Dick’s hoodie and t-shirt up until he could trail his hands over the alpha’s hard muscles, nails scratching at the skin until Dick whined and bucked his hips.

Dick’s hands immediately went back up to push Jason’s underwear out of the way. Then they were back at Jason’s thighs to hike them up his own legs. Jason went willingly, wrapping his legs around Dick’s hips.

“Who’s in a hurry now?” Jason breathed into his ear, as Dick freed his own member and guided it between Jason’s legs, thrusting into him hard. Jason wailed, locking his arms around Dick’s neck and held on.

“You’re gorgeous, Little-wing” Dick moaned, fingers digging into his thighs hard enough it would probably bruise, but Jason didn’t care as long as Dick kept fucking him. Jason pulled him in tighter, needed him closer. Nipped at his lips and moaned into Dick’s mouth.

When they broke for air, Jason snorted. “You only say that cause… ah… I’m pregnant with… with your kid”

“It really doesn’t hurt” Dick murmured against his lips, angling his hips to hit even deeper and Jason cried out. “Fuck, Jason, the sounds you make! God, you feel so good”

Jason moaned and thrust back, rolling his hips just so.

It was over far too soon, and they were left panting against each other’s lips as Jason felt Dick grow soft inside him.

“Fuck, that was…” Dick began, between heavy breaths, but Jason didn’t let him finish, pulling him in for another bruising kiss. The baby-bump rubbed against Dick’s stomach, sending sparks over the sensitive, naked skin. Jason circled his hips, grounding down against Dick.

“You’re insatiable” Dick chuckled, kissing a trail over Jason’s cheek, down his throat.

“Whose fault do you think that is?” Jason bit back.

Dick gave him a cheeky grin. “Bedroom?”

Jason smiled back, thumbs stroking over Dick’s cheeks. “Bedroom.”

Dick slipped out and Jason carefully sat his feet down on the cold floor. His legs felt unsteady, almost wobbly. Fortunately, Dick’s hands didn’t leave his body. They began by ridding Jason completely of his sweatpants and underwear, before they grabbed at his hips and backed him towards the bedroom. All the while Dick stole quick, cheeky kisses.

Gently Dick guided Jason down on the bed before taking a step back to just watch him. Jason felt suddenly vulnerable under Dick’s unguarded stare. Insecurities slipping into the corners of his mind, so he crossed his arms and hunched in on himself in an attempt to cover his bloated body.

“Don’t” Dick murmured, as he leant down between Jason’s legs, still only partially undressed. Gentle hands came out to nudge Jason’s arms out of the way, before warm fingers slid over his naked skin, confused whether to cup his aching breasts or smooth over the dome of his stomach. Jason moaned either way.

He was rewarded with a low chuckle, as Dick stretched up to capture his lips. Jason leaned back on the bed, let himself fall into the soft fabric of his rumpled sheets. Dick moaned at the sight of him, quick to shuffle out of his clothes and crawling over him. He leaned down to trail a line of kisses across Jason’s stomach, tracing the dome and curve with feather light lips.

“Look at you, Jason. You’re beautiful, so fucking beautiful.”

Jason started to get impatient, so he tugged lightly at those black strands, only to be the recipient of that intense blue gaze that seemed to stare straight into his soul.

“Touch me” Jason whispered.

“I am, Little-wing” Dick answered with a smug grin, lifting himself up to cup of Jason’s slightly enlarged breasts. His mouth soon found an erect nipple and Jason arched into the touch, groaning, because, fuck, that hurt. But Dick soon soothed the ache with his tongue, and fuck that felt amazing. Dick’s hand came down to brace his stomach once more, seemingly incapable of resisting. “You look amazing pregnant with our child, our baby."

Jason moaned. Fuck, he couldn’t stand it if Dick kept calling it _their_ baby. It wasn’t Jason’s, wasn’t ever going to be. But Dick wasn’t Jason’s either, yet here he was, lips attaching themselves around one of Jason’s nipples and sucking, and Jason could feel guilty about this tomorrow. He knew he should push Dick away. Knew he had a responsibility to, yet it was so goddamn easy to just fall apart under Dick’s administrations.

“More” he found himself begging against his better judgement. “Please, more. Let me ride you. God, please let me ride you”

“Fuck, Little-wing” Dick moaned against Jason’s neck, where his tongue licked over Jason’s scent-gland, flattening out to taste him, making Jason buck against him. “Anything. Anything you want”

Soon enough Dick was the one naked on his back, with Jason straddling his hips. Jason lifted himself on shaking thighs to sink his wet folds over Dick’s aching member. He gave a long, keening moan, as his body continued to shake as he rose himself to match the rhythm of Dick’s shallow thrusts. He braced his hand on Dick’s chest to anchor himself, while Dick’s hands ran over his thighs, his waist, his stomach, his breasts, anything within reach.

Dick reached out to hold onto Jason’s back as he rose himself to meet Jason’s lips. It felt less like kissing and more like they were breathing each other alive, as Jason let himself fall fully into Dick’s embrace. It was just so fucking easy. Dick’s touch, his lips, his warm breath, was the only thing Jason could focus on. Once this was over, how would he ever be able to let Dick go?

“No other...” Dick panted against his skin, rocking into him with strong thrusts. “No other alpha… _fuck, Jason_ … can have you like this.”

“No other” Jason agreed, kissing him, lips sliding together uncoordinated.

Jason wanted them to come together, but wasn’t sure how to achieve it, when suddenly he felt Dick’s teeth sink into the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Jason practically screamed in pleasure. (The action held little significance in recent days, but before modern law the bite could be acknowledged as a rightful claim. A mating bite).

Jason came, and he shook so hard with it that it felt like Dick’s arms were the only thing that kept him from falling apart. Dick pushed into him one last time before coming as well, and Jason could feel him pulsing in release a second time. 

Suddenly nothing felt real outside Dick’s touch, Dick’s naked skin against his own. Dick’s fingers brushed hair out of his eyes, and Jason was forced to meet those oceans of blue, despite feeling like he couldn’t without choking on a sob. He feels oversensitive, vulnerable and on full display. It’s a feeling he isn’t entirely comfortable with, but then Dick is kissing him. The kiss was slow and languid, lips moving to map out the skin of Jason’s cheeks, nose and brow. The touch was light like silk or butterflies or some other shit like that. It didn’t feel like lust, and maybe that’s the worst part. Because the thing it actually felt like, is something Jason could never ask of Dick.

Dick guided him back against himself on the bed, until Jason’s head rested over Dick’s heart. Dick kept touching him, hands running circles over his stomach, and Jason doesn’t want him to stop. He leaned up, placing his chin against Dick’s naked skin, to observe him. He was met with that endless sea of blue, and completely bewitched, he couldn’t turn away.

Dick’s voice was quiet, hoarse. “I don’t think I wanna leave this bed”

Jason placed a soft kiss on his skin, really just the brush of his lips, right above Dick’s heart. “Maybe I don’t want you to either”

And that’s as much of a confession as Jason will give him.

_______________

When he woke up, he had three missed calls from Roy and a text message that read: _‘Call me back, you proud idiot!’_ He flung the phone back on the bedside table as he felt an arm curl around his waist, drawing him back against a warm chest. Fingers were lazily stroking over his belly, tracing the curve of it. Tan, almost golden skin, over Jason’s pale white. There was a hot breath at the nape of his neck, quickly followed by the gentle tracing of a tongue over the bite-mark left at the juncture of his neck. 

“Morning” Dick whispered, voice hoarse like gravel against his skin, trailing kisses over his shoulder.

Jason couldn’t do this.

He drew away from Dick’s hold, and sat up at the edge of the bed. Giving up his back for Dick’s admiration, hoping it was enough to distract from the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, slipping down to wet his cheeks.

_What had he done? What the fuck had they done?_

“This was a mistake” Jason croaked.

Dick’s voice was laced with confusion. “Jason…”

“We shouldn’t have done this” Jason continued. “You need to go home to Barbara, explain everything. Tell her it was my fault, I don’t care… Just work it out.”

“I’m not going back to Barbara” Dick’s voice sounded distant, but he had to be right there, because Jason could feel his fingertips tracing patterns against his naked back.

“What the hell are you talking about? You have to! You’re supposed to become parents in three months. You have to…. You can’t…”

Jason’s breaths came too fast, lunges heaving in his chest. He clenched his fists, but when that didn’t help he dug his nails into the flesh of his thighs. Dick settled his warm palm against Jason’s spine, rubbing calming circles that only made Jason’s skin itch. He needed to get away.

“Jason, please listen to me”

“No, Dick, this was a fucking mistake!” Jason snarled, and hurled out of bed, grabbing at the comforter to cover himself. He turned around to glare at Dick. “It’s just instincts, or wasn’t that what you told Wally?”

“That’s not fair...” Dick began, blue eyes filling up with pain. He looked like a kicked puppy, only he wasn’t the victim here. Neither was Jason, he had willfully turned himself into the villain when he pulled Dick closer instead of pushing him away. True to the prejudice of omega’s being sluts. 

“But it’s fucking true isn’t it? You only wanted to fuck me because I’ve spread my leg for you before, resulting in me getting knocked up with your kid! Don’t you get how fucking humiliating that is? How fucking desperate it makes me look? So ready to bend on all fours for you just to get a taste of your affection!” Jason snarled, watching as Dick recoiled as if burned. “Get out!”

“Jason” Dick whispered, the name falling from his lips with uncertainty, eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

“Get out!” Jason growled at him, and moved to lock himself in on the bathroom. He listened through the wood of the door as Dick collected his things and left through the front door. Only then did Jason allow himself to break down, beating his closed fits against the cold tile floor. Choking on screams he pushed back until they settled into his throat like poison.

_______________

Jason missed the brunch. He arrived at the hotel an hour after the brunch buffet had closed. Kyle and Artemis waited for him by the entrance, bringing him with them up to Kyle’s room. He told them everything. The guilt pressing down on his consciousness, threatening to crush him. Kyle swore, while Artemis only took him into her arms and held him tightly. They guided him to the bed, where they curled around him, creating a protective barrier to the rest of the world. He fell asleep crying.

______________

He didn’t see Dick for almost a week after their… their…. Jason couldn’t put a name to it. There were a thousand different things he could call it, but every option left him feeling dirtier than the one before. Jason was embarrassed. (No, that’s not true. He fucking hates himself. Hates how fucking weak he is against his own lust. Hates how he _knows_ that he would do it all again if it came down to it). Dick had tried to reach him, but Jason had avoided his calls. Eventually he let the phone die and buried it in a drawer in the kitchen. Picking up a burner phone instead, which he used to contact Roy.

“I want to hug you” Roy said. “Why do you have to be half a country away?”

And Jason, who thought he had used up all his tears at that point, cried again.

The worst part was the shame. How could he ever look Barbara in the eyes again? How could he stand in front of her and lie her in the face? He knows _, fucking hell does he know_ , that he shouldn’t have fucked Dick behind her back, and he knows he shouldn’t want to tell her that he had, but he does. Because Bruce had once in Jason’s childhood tried to instill this weird thing called a conscience. But what good would it do? So what if Jason might breathe a little easier because he doesn’t have to lie, when it could break the last trust between Dick and Barbara. And he needs them to stick together. They need to be together so that they can take care of his baby, be the family his baby needs them to be.

Maybe Dick had already told her? He would confront the truth, wouldn’t he? Because Dick wasn’t a coward, not like Jason.

But if Babs knew, wouldn’t Jason know that she knew? He didn’t think of her as the wronged woman seeking her vicious revenge type, but who knew? She wouldn’t do him anything for the remaining time he stayed pregnant, but after that? It was anyone’s guess. Most likely she would take legal actions against him and turn him in for crimes past (and recent) to let him rot in a prison cell somewhere. But maybe he deserved that. He probably did, anyway it didn’t matter, as long as his child was safe.

He doesn’t hear anything from Babs though, and since he is a coward, he doesn’t reach out for her in turn. (He hates himself, but maybe he doesn’t have a right to that either?)

______________

Friday night, a week after the incident, Bruce had them all invited to family dinner. Because apparently he had something important to share with them. Jason reluctantly decided to show, because not showing would cause unnecessary worry.

When he arrived at the manor, he was assaulted by a blur of black and muted grey. Only when he already had an armful of the boy, did he realize it was Damian hugging him viciously tight. Arms wrapped around him as far as they could reach, forehead pressed over Jason’s heart.

“ _Tayri alsaghir”_ Jason murmured. “My little bird, what’s the matter?”

“Don’t disappear” Damian murmured against his chest.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

And Jason, finally deciding to settle for some honesty, sighed: “I can’t”

Damian pulled back, a look of betrayal passing over his face and before Jason could soothe it, he was gone.

Jason, a hand braced low on his ever growing stomach in support, made his way into the parlor. Where Steph and Cass sat curled up in a love-seat, arms and legs tightly wound around each other, trading sweet, lazy kisses in that carefree way only newly in-loves would. They looked so happy Jason could puke. When Cass looked up at him, he signed a congratulation. She smiled sadly back at him.

Bruce and Selina sat in the armchairs, holding hands, talking mildly to one another. The assault of such solid love, which had been built over time through hardship and despite opposition, was almost too much to bear. Bruce soon looked up at him though and gestured for Jason to take a seat on the couch before them.

“What’s the matter with Dames?” Jason said while settling down.

“Somehow he has gotten it into his head that you will run once the baby is born”

The words hit like a punch to the throat. Because that had been Jason’s intention from the start, as Bruce had so rudely pointed out to him in his office. But still… Maybe it would be the best for everyone involved, if Jason just eased himself out of the picture.

As if reading his thoughts, Bruce’s hand reached out and settled on his knee, grounding him. Keeping him there, with them.

“How are you?”

“Can we not…?”

Bruce curled his lips in displeasure, but Selina curled her fingers around Bruce’s bicep in warning.

“Okay” she said, smiling warmly while nodding. 

“So, what’s the big news?” Jason asked, directing the conversation away from him.

“We’re getting married” Selina answered, a new light striking in her eyes. 

Jason looked between them with brewing confusion. “But isn’t it still illegal for two omegas to get married in Gotham?”

“They’re passing the laws on Monday” Bruce said, sending a small smile Selina’s way.

“I’m happy for you” Jason said honestly, still feeling the emotions clog up in his throat. “I really am”

Bruce patted his knee before releasing his hold.

Before another word could be uttered, Tim suddenly settled down next to Jason, throwing down a thick folder between them. He patted his fingers twice against the black binding, and there was an almost crazed look to his eyes that spoke of sleep-deprivation and too much caffeine.

“This is all the legislation concerning surrogacy. It’s color-coded, not that it will help much since laws are divided by paragraphs, but I thought it brought a nice touch to it. Can I sleep now?”

“What?” Jason asked, snapping head up to stare at Tim’s face. The motion made a dull ache spear out from the bite-mark still left after Dick’s teeth, hidden under layers of clothing.

“I’ve been looking into your rights as a surrogate versus your rights as a biological parent. It’s a knifey situation, but you have the law on your side if you want to pursue…”

“Tim, that’s enough” Bruce warned.

“I only wanted to help.”

“Thank you, but I won’t need it” Jason whispered, tracing his fingers over the folder. The silence grew tense around him. He looked up only to realize that everyone currently occupying the room was watching him. There were however two people missing. Their absence sticking out like a sore thumb. “Where is Dick and Babs?”

And just like that he was there, appearing out of nowhere like a god-like creature. Called upon and answering. He looked fucking awful, as if he hadn’t slept in a week. Dick stepped into the room under the watchful gazes of his family. He directed his words to the head of the house and Jason watched the hopeless slump of his shoulders.

“Sorry, I’m late.” He said, sounding as if every word was laced with acid. “Babs won’t be joining us since we’re no longer together. There, now you know, officially that is”

Jason felt his pulse quicken, the beat of it erratic in the hollow of his throat, in his wrists. Heart beating too fast, lunges clenching up but not taking in any air. Nausea swelled in his stomach, building up like a tidal wave. He couldn’t feel his own fingers. Couldn’t think. Anger and panic battled for dominance, neither winning, neither giving in.

Before he knew it he stood on wobbly legs. There was an itch to them, as if someone was repeatedly pricking them with needles.

“Shouldn’t you have thought of that, I don’t know, maybe seven months earlier?”

He couldn’t say whether he screamed the words, feels like he might, but at the same time he can barely push his voice past his throat. Choking on every syllable. He stared at Dick and Dick stared right back, only know realizing that Jason was in fact present. 

_It’s a farce,_ Jason thought before he slipped out through a side-door. He almost bumped into Alfred on his way, but the butler, while looking worried, didn’t actually try to stop him. Jason rushed to the front door and out to the car Bruce had had him replace his motorcycle for.

No one tried to stop him. Something he’s grateful for. (Or maybe he’s not.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked whether there would be any part/chapter from Dick's or Babs' POV. I was honestly sceptical at first, but then I thought that it wouldn't be so bad to get a little more insight into their relationship.  
> So next chapter will be Dick's POV and the idea is that it will be sort of a recap on small moments throughout the story up, plus some.  
> I think I'll be able to wrap this story up in 12 or 13 ch.  
> Oh, and wish me luck, I'm gonna go and write some arguments and confrontations (but I'm scared).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is!!  
> It's soo long and it feels like it's written in a fever haze and I have no clue whether the characterization and style works, and it's super overdramatic at times, but here we are...
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments, I haven't gotten around to answering them yet, but I shall! 
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings applying for this that hasn't been mentioned before. So all I can say now is Happy reading!

Dick wakes up to the smell of home, and he buries his nose deeper into the nape of Jason’s neck, where the sweat curls in his hair and the scent is at its strongest. Jason smells like roasted almonds and honey, with the light traces of smoke and leather still lingering on his skin. It reminds Dick of Haly’s. Always has. Reminds him of candy-floss and smoke-machines. Of his mother’s desserts and his father’s aftershave. The safety of sleeping tucked up between them.

In the same way he feels safe lying curled up against Jason’s back, resting half his weight on the man, the rest on the mattress as he presses his cheek more firmly between Jason’s shoulder blades, trying to pick the scent up. Dress himself with it.

Jason murmurs something, but he’s still too far gone in dreamland to make much sense. Dick hides a grin against Jason’s skin, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck where the smell of heat still lingers. Dick breathes it in openmouthed, feels the way it stirs his body with thrumming anticipation. _He could have him one more time. Just one more time._

Except he has used that excuse since yesterday, and one brief glance at the window tells him that time has slipped away from him.

Jason doesn’t have an alarm clock. Dick would find it out odd, if he didn’t know the hours Jason kept. Regretfully, Dick detaches himself from Jason’s back, leaving one linger kiss behind, as he draws the comforter around himself and sits up. The fabric pools away from Jason’s body, revealing more naked skin and forming bruises. Jason doesn’t stir and Dick forces himself to look away.

He finds his phone buried under a pile of clothes and when he sees the time, he is close to having a heart attack. Dick has a little more than an hour until he’s supposed to be having dinner with his fiancée and her dad. _Fuck!_ He had indulged himself, he hadn’t meant to, and now he can feel the shame settle low in his stomach.

Dick hurries through the motions and by doing so wakes Jason by mistake. Jason is all sleep-rumpled when he finally looks back at Dick. Heat still simmers in his eyes and a small smile slips onto his features making him look carefree and almost… happy. Dick _wants._

Instead he slips into the shower, turning the water as cold as he can get it.

When he leaves, Jason is sat on the couch in the living room, mind lost in thoughts and gaze half-lidded. The sweetness of honey lingers around him, tangled up with some of Dick’s own scent, and when he catches sight of Jason’s hand resting against his flat stomach he is one bad decision away from throwing caution to the wind and just _stay._

He manages to get home in time to change into something a little more refined. Babs meets him in the hallway once he’s done. She’s wearing a beautiful blue dress and Dick leans down to capture her lips. Babs isn’t angry with him, not really, but he can tell she is stressed and annoyed at him for making them run late. He promises to make it up to her later, and she gives him a mischievous grin in return.

They meet with Commissioner Gordon at one of Old Gotham’s established, yet not too expensive, restaurants. Jim looks between them with curiosity and Dick can almost see the wheels turning. He is one of GCPD’s best detectives, Dick should have counted on him figuring out that something was going on. Dick feels the guilt burn away at him once more, the dull ache of the nail-marks down his back, despite all the conversations he and Babs had had about it before.

“So have the two of you considered adoption?” Jim asks them, seemingly oblivious. “You’re at the right age to settle down with a family, aren’t you?”

Dick almost chokes on his drink, forcing Babs to answer for them both. She tells her dad, that yes, they have considered adoption and some other options as well. Her tone is lack-luster and Jim chuckles.

“To be honest, I never imagined you would grow up to want children, Barbara. You were always so firmly against it when you were younger.”

“I was a kid myself then” Babs says, and nothing more.

_____________

“Congrats” Jason says. _“_ You and Barbie are gonna be parents”

The words ring in his ears for a moment. “For real?”

“Very much for real” Jason answers in his usual dead-pan tone.

And Dick can’t help it. He throws his arms around Jason’s waist and hoists him into the air, spinning him around before he realizes that the traitorous dip of his slender waist takes nothing away from the sheer bulk of muscles that make up Jason Todd. He sets him down on the floor again, smoke and leather hiding the scent of roasted almonds.

Dick beams as he calls for Babs. He walks over to her, feeling like any breeze will lift him up and away. He feels light, happy. Babs smiles up at him as Dick wraps his arms around her from behind and leans in to kiss her temple.

“We’re gonna have a baby” Dick tells her, and he can’t stop smiling.

He spends the rest of the evening telling them stories about his parents, about what he dreams for in the future. So lost to his own world, that he misses the lack of enthusiasm from Babs and Jason both.

_____________

The roof-top chase is still playing around in his head. The thrill that coursed through his body as he slammed into Jason and they toppled off the side of the cathedral. The way it felt like a fire licked at his insides at finally having Jason in his arms again. Feel Jason’s body squirm beneath him. Then came the shame, hit him like a sledgehammer, as he realized that he could have hurt Jason badly, and even worse: they could have lost the child. Why? Because Dick couldn’t control his inner alpha? It didn’t matter if it was instincts or not, it was a rookie mistake.

The scene plays over and over as he’s seated in front of Bruce’s desk. With stilting words Dick tells Bruce that he has to take Jason off of patrol.

“Why?” Bruce asks, eyebrows drawn.

“Because he’s pregnant” Dick answers.

“And you know this why?”

Dick’s cheeks flame red, as he scrambles to explain himself under Batman’s suspicious gaze.

“Because the child is mine. Jason agreed to surrogate for me and Babs”

All color leaves Bruce’s face. Dick watches as the man’s lips move like the mouth of a stranded fish, gaping, trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

“Omegas are not wending-machines that you put a coin into and a baby plops out” Bruce’s voice is deadly even. “I thought I taught you better. You know how omegas have been treated historically, as if they have no worth beyond their abilities to reproduce, and you dare do this to your own _brother_?”

“It’s not… He’s not…”

“Get out!”

Bruce and Dick have argued a lot in the past, and Dick had left. Had even moved to Bludhaven to get away from Bruce and the suffocating shadow of Batman, but he had always left on his own terms. Bruce had never thrown him out before, never even asked him to leave or to be given space.

“Bruce?”

“Get. Out.”

______________

He visits Jason with the intention to 1. apologize for what Babs has termed: ‘his overprotective alpha’, and 2. hang out, because he genuinely misses Jason’s company.

It’s not that he hasn’t a lot of friends to hang out with as Jason points out. It’s just that the ones who truly knows him are few. The ones who dares questioning him and calls him out on his bullshit, mainly Wally and Donna these days. Jason does that too. Jason gives him shit when he deserves it (and even sometimes when he doesn’t). But more than anything Jason is also funny, extremely intelligent and has a wit sharper than most. _For Christ’s sake, he uses Shakespeare insults to back up his arguments._ (It’s niche, but amusing.)

Even putting a table and some chairs together can be made fun in Jason’s presence.

When Jason tells him that Tim has come to the doctor’s appointments where Dick has been denied, something in his brain shifts, and the shift is ugly. The anger spreads like a disease through his brain, clouds his judgement, paints color to things and people that don’t necessarily deserve his rage, but…

“Babs told me you didn’t want us there”

Dick had respected that Jason wanted space. It was his body after all, if he didn’t want Dick or Barbara to be in the room with him during the examinations, than Dick had to accept it. But Jason had never said that, never asked for that space. Yet Barbara had told him…

The reassurance from Jason that he is welcome to the next appointment is enough to still the anger for the rest of the time he stays at Jason’s apartment, but as soon as he comes home it has boiled up to a new storm. 

“Why did you tell me Jason didn’t want us at the doctor’s appointments?” Dick asks from the doorway into the living room where Babs is lying curled up on the sofa.

Babs looks up at him from whatever book she is currently reading. “I haven’t…”

“No, you told me that Jason didn’t want us there. That he needed space.”

“Well, yes, that’s how I understood it”

“Then you were wrong.” Dick says, knowing that the words are coming out unnecessarily harsh, yet he can’t stop them.

“Maybe I’m not as good at reading Jason as you are.” Babs says, and there is a sharpness to her tone, a snide-remark hidden within the words. “It was an honest mistake”

“No, you knew how much I wanted to go. How disappointed I was when…”

“Then you should have asked him!” Babs interrupted, raising her tone.

Dick stared at her. “I did!” 

“Before.” She said, pinching her nose. “Did you ask before?”

The annoyance bubbles up within him, the next words that come out of his mouth he doesn’t necessarily mean, but he’s too angry to hold them back.

“You kept me from my own child!”

“Now you’re being ridiculous” Babs snorts at him, and it feels like she is making fun of him.

“It’s our child! Don’t you have any interest in the development of your own child?”

Babs surprises him then. “But it isn’t _my_ child. Anyway Jason keeps me updated.”

Dick stares at her for a long moment. _Not my child? Then who’s?_

He can’t deal with this right now. He leaves her to her reading and goes to bed. The next morning he goes through the motions when he greets her in the kitchen with a plastered on smile. When she angles her cheek at him, as she always does, he doesn’t lean down to kiss it as he usually would. Instead he grabs his breakfast and takes it with him to work, fuming.

___________________

They make up eventually, but something has shifted in their relationship and they are both aware of it. Dick loves Babs, of course he does. They’ve been together for years, she is a lover and a confidant, but he can’t quite erase her words. The callousness to her tone. Their touches become less frequent, smiles less warm. But they both stay, because that is what people does. People don’t break apart over petty arguments, not when they can be easily solved with some open communication. _(Except they don’t really talk it out)._

_______________

“Can we invite Todd to parkour?” Damian asks him out of the blue one night while they’re on patrol. Damian is kicking his legs restlessly as the two of them are staking out a warehouse. They’ve already been there a couple of hours and Dick had swung away a short moment to get them something to snack on.

Dick looks at the kid beside him with amused surprise. “You do know that Jason won’t be able to join us on the course, right?”

“Tt, I know” Damian muttered, guiding the straw of his drink to the mouth and taking a sip. “But he can come watch, can he not?”

“If you want” Dick shrugged.

“I think I would like that”

Dick smiled. Damian had taken surprisingly well to Jason after the news of Jason being pregnant, apart from the initial name-calling which Dick and Bruce both had been fast to shut down. He knew Damian had difficulty connecting to the people in his life, and if Jason could become another person Damian trusted in, then that was great.

And in turn Jason had been surprisingly understanding with Damian. Anyone else would probably have called the cops on the kid if he’d showed up and threatened them in the middle of the night, but Jason? Jason had gotten out of bed and made hot cocoa for Damian, forcing Damian to actually speak about what was bothering him. Hell, that was something Dick had struggled with so many times to get Damian to open up, and here waltzes Jason in like it’s nothing. Dick would be jealous, if he didn’t find it secretly adorable.

And disturbing, he does find Damian’s behavior disturbing so they had a long nice chat about it on the way home to the cave. (If sometime during the conversation Dick told him that there would be consequences should Damian ever threaten the mother of Dick’s child again, than that’s strictly between the two of them).

“You like Jason, don’t you?” Dick inquires, smiling before he crunches down on another fistful of potato chips. 

Damian looks at his mannerism with something akin to disgust, before he eventually shrugs. 

“Todd is passable”

“Oh, common, you can do better than that!” Dick says. 

Damian glared at him, but after a moment he took a deep breath.

“When I was a child…” he began, and Dick suppresses the urge to point out that Damian is still very much a child. “Todd trained for Mother. He would… watch me sometimes.”

“Jason babysat you?” Dick asks in bewilderment, only to receive a sharp glare from Damian.

“Essentially” Damian agreed after a while.

“I didn’t know that” Dick says, but that in retrospect it does make a lot of sense. That’s the reason Jason could get Damian to talk, that Damian is willing to open up to him and that Jason doesn’t shy away from Damian’s less than stellar bedside manners. Dick doubts Babs would have dealt with it quite as smoothly, and why that thought even crosses his mind he has no idea.

“You should call him tomorrow then” Dick says after a moment.

“I will” Damian promises, then Robin catches sight of something and they are both moving.

_______________

Babs, like Dick and all the other bats, has a tendency to be consumed by the cases she works on. This one is no exception. Dick knows it’s a bad one, omega trafficking. The mere thought makes him shudder. He doesn’t involve himself further than just knowing the surface layer though, since Babs has already asked Jason for his input. It isn’t exactly professional pursuit, since Dick knows this is a case for the GCPD and not something Babs works on as Oracle, yet Dick is happy that she and Jason can work together like that. It somehow eases a tension in him that Dick wasn’t even aware of carrying.

He comes home one evening in a surprisingly good mood. Working for the police force in cities as corrupt as Gotham and Bludhaven, rarely left one feeling cheery. But he has boundless energy over and he thinks it’s about time that they start on the nursery. He tells Babs as much, where she sits at the kitchen table, nose buried in her casefiles.

“And I was thinking green could be a nice color, like a muted, light mint. It’s both calming and neutral. What do you think?”

“Good” she says.

 _Okay_ , not exactly the enthusiastic response Dick had been looking for, but he could roll with it. “I thought so too. Maybe we could ask Damian to paint a portrait or a scenery on one of the walls. I think he would like to feel involved and it could work as a nice contrast wall. Then we need to think about the lighting and of course the furniture. We would need a nursing table and a nice crib. Oh, and I would like one of those rocking chairs you see in movies, that would be practical I think.”

“Sure, write a list” Babs encourages him.

“Babe, can you at least look me in the eyes while we’re talking?” Dick sighs after a moment.

Babs raises her gaze to meet his, brow knitted in concentration and he can see it in her eyes that she is someplace else entirely.

“It’s just…” she begins. “We can make all those small decisions once we’ve actually started on the nursery, alright? Right now it’s just a bunch of details that doesn’t really matter.”

“Doesn’t matter?” Dick questions.

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that”

“Yes, you did. You never say things you don’t mean”

“Alright, compared to some of all the shit that goes on in the world right as we speak, the shade of green on a nursery wall really doesn’t matter”

“It matters because it concerns our child. Because that would be the first room our child will ever have, and all those details will form them whether we want it to or not. So excuse me for thinking we should put some thought into it.”

Dick rises from his chair and goes into the bedroom, where he picks down an old duffle-bag from atop the wardrobe and fills it with the bare-necessities.

“Where are you going?” Barbara asks him, as he pulls on a jacket by the front door.

“Out” he says and slams the door.

_______________

Convincing Bruce to let him stay the night had been surprisingly easy. Mainly because Bruce wanted help with a case, and Selina was sat at the armrest of his armchair when Dick walked in, serving as a distraction. So Dick bundles down in his old bedroom, and it feels almost like he’s on a business trip.

That is until he almost walks in on Jason and Alfred having tea the following morning, in one of the rooms looking out on Alfred’s price-winning kitchen-patch. Dick can hear their laughter from all the way down the corridor and it inevitably draws him closer. But once he’s actually near enough to hear their words, the mirth has died down and been replaced by something serious.

“No one wants to have a kid with a fuck-up like me” Jason says, and Dick’s heart stops beating.

He feels the irrational need to step inside and reassure him, but what would he say? _Hey, I wanted a child with you._ It wasn’t strictly true, was it? While yes, Jason was carrying his child, but it wasn’t for Jason’s benefit. Jason was merely serving as a surrogate. Nothing more. _Except that wasn’t true either_. It _was_ Jason’s child and Dick would one day take it away from him.

He feels nausea rise in his throat and he only manages to catch the end of Alfred’s next sentence.

“… many young alphas out there that would be privileged to have someone like you by their side.”

Jason’s next words are hollow and self-deprecating. Dick peers around the corner of the door to see his slumped shoulders, only to catch Alfred’s eyes instead.

“Yeah, like who?”

Alfred grins. “Well, that Mr. Rayner is a strapping young man, don’t you think?”

Dick isn’t sure what he feels at the mention of Kyle, nor the meaning behind Alfred’s quirked brow when he met Dick’s gaze behind Jason’s back, only that he feels unsettled. Something curls in his chest, and nothing he does seems to uncurl it. If the notion wasn’t entirely ridiculous, he would say it felt like something akin to jealousy.

_______________

Dick watches the blurry picture on the monitor. Dr. Perez uses a pen to circle the baby’s head and spine. The world crashes into him all at once. _It’s their baby._ His and Jason’s baby. He’s had a lot of epiphanies recently that this was real, that he was truly going to become a dad, but actually seeing his baby… that’s… He can feel the tears in the corner of his eyes, he’s just so goddamn happy.

Jason reaches out then and grasps Dick’s hand, anchoring him back to reality. Dick looks down at him, where he lies on the bed, belly on full display. The sight makes a quietly thrumming heat swell under Dick’s skin. Jason’s gaze is intense, blue swirling among the layers of green, and the only thing Dick can think is that he’s _beautiful._

“You okay?” Jason asks, and Dick smiles at him as he hears the hoarseness in the omega’s voice. He can feel Jason’s eyes on him as he turns back to the screen and Dr. Perez tells them that they won’t be able to tell the baby’s gender today. Dick doesn’t care. He loves them unconditionally already.

Dr. Perez asks him whether he wants a photo of the ultra-sound and of course he wants one. He looks down at Jason who quickly flicks his eyes away, and Dick’s smile only widens. The next thing he does is crouching down to press Jason’s hand to his lips. He doesn’t know what compels him to do it, only that he needs Jason to understand how grateful he is. How much he adores Jason for giving him this _._

“Thank you” he murmurs as he presses his lips to Jason’s rough skin, leveling the scarred knuckles with soft kisses. Jason deserves all the appreciation Dick can show him. More than that.

The emotions are suddenly overwhelming. He needs to get out, get some fresh air. So he leans over Jason and brushes a kiss over the omega’s forehead, savoring the sweet taste as he feels the hints of roasted almond. He gives a smile and tells Jason that he will go out and call Babs. Dick doesn’t know why that excuse is the first thing to come to mind, since he will tell her everything once he gets home, but it slips out easily so he hides behind it. 

He leaves the examination room on numb legs, Tim’s inquisitive gaze burning at his neck. Somehow he manages to walk through the corridors, through the waiting room and out into the parking lot. Dick takes big gulps of air and pushes up against the wall of the clinic. The tears are falling freely now. _He’s gonna be a dad._

He’s gonna be a dad, and every time he closes his eyes and imagines bringing the baby home it’s not with Barbara. Every time he imagines the baby in someone else’s arms but his own, it isn’t Barbara’s. He’s engaged to this beautiful, intelligent woman who’s become one of his best friends but the only person he can think of raising his child with is _Jason_.

Jason wrapped up in his arms while their baby nurses at Jason’s chest. Jason laughing that startled, open laugh as their kid does something cute and unexpected. Jason reading their kid bedtime stories, helping them with homework, waking up in the middle of the night to make their kid hot cocoa when they can’t sleep.

(Jason pregnant with their second child, kissing Dick’s cheek and telling him he’s a dork for crying when Jason tells him the news.)

Dick can’t breathe. He tries to use the breathing exercises that Bruce taught him, but nothing he does keeps the panic attack at bay. He sinks to his knees, dry-heaving. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! He’s fucking things up!_

He needs to get himself under control. It’s just instincts, he tells himself. His alpha is confused. Nothing more. Except the want to protect drove him to have an argument with Jason in the car. And the want to cherish Jason brought him to press lingering kisses to his skin. The conflict is roaring in his blood.

Eventually, he gathers himself enough to make his voice carry, and he calls Babs. Needs to hear her voice, needs her to ground him. She answers, and he tells her about the ultra-sound. Babs hums to acknowledge that she’s listening, then she asks him what he wants to eat for lunch. Dick doesn’t know, doesn’t care much either.

When they hang up, Dick tests his legs and when they’re no longer shaking he moves to go inside the clinic. Jason and Tim are just exiting the examination room and he meets them half-way.

Jason doesn’t quite meet his eyes when he stretches forward a black and white picture. It’s the ultra-sound. _It’s their baby._ Dick takes the picture with a grateful nod and tucks it into his wallet.

Tim scrutinizes his face on the way out and sees all the traces of Dick’s breakdown. He doesn’t comment, but later that night he sends him a text. It’s just a sentence really, but a damning one: ‘Don’t play with them’.

_______________

He calls Wally on his way home from work. He’s worked the early morning shift, trying to adjust his life in preparation for a baby, and has just picked up some food from one of Babs’ favorite lunch-restaurants. He waits by pick-up as Wally tells him about a crazy case that Barry had roped him into, which ended up with the two speedster running all around Central City on a wild goose chase, only to realize that the thief they were hunting down was a magpie with a taste for shiny jewelry.

It has Dick laughing to the point that people around him are casting him concerned glances, and fine they’re in Gotham, manic laughter never ends well.

“So how’s the pregnancy going along?” Wally asks him as Dick is making his way out on the street again.

“Great!” Dick says, smiling easily enough. “We were at the doctor’s the other week and had an ultra-sound. It was…”

 _World-crushing,_ he wants to say, but he can’t tell Wally about his breakdown, about the images that crowds his mind unasked for. Putting it into words is making it real. That’s dangerous water.

“Amazing.” He settles for. “The baby is kicking like crazy already”

“Oh yeah? A flying Grayson, isn’t it? Probably just practicing its aerobatic routine”

The image makes Dick laugh, which only urges Wally on.

“Or maybe, since Jason’s contributing, the kid’s in hard training boxing so it will come out a fully-fledged slugger.”

And that might honestly be even more hilarious.

Dick chuckles. “I’m not so sure Jason’s appreciating it though”

“No, can’t be easy having someone rough-housing you from the inside like that.” Wally agrees. Dick hums as he enters his and Babs’ apartment building. After a while, when Dick’s not contributing anything more he says: “You seem a little distant to be honest. Something the matter?”

Dick stops short in his track, opting between the elevator and the stairs, settling for the stairs. He takes a deep breath.

“I kissed him”

“What? Who?” Wally asks in confusion.

“The other day.” Dick began. “I visited Jason to pick up some files that he had helped Babs with and…”

“You kissed him? Why?”

“Because he smells like home.”

“Dickie…”

“I know, I know. It’s fucked up, but his scent has always reminded me of Haly’s and now he’s pregnant with my kid.”

“This is bad, man”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Dick sighs in frustration. “I mean it’s probably just my alpha reacting to him…”

“Okay, I don’t buy that.” Wally tells him, voice taking on a stern note and Dick is sorta happy he can’t look him in the eye right now. “You’ve been trained by Batman. If anyone can resist acting on their inner alpha it should be you! This isn’t instincts or hormones or whatever, this is all you.”

Dick places the phone between his shoulder and ear to unlock the front door, annoyance bubbling up. He valued Wally’s opinion usually, but he doesn’t want to hear this right now.

“No, Wally, I’m telling you, it was just instinct. Nothing more.”

“Ugh, you’re being such a knothead right now!” Wally exclaims in exasperation.

“No, I’m not being a knothead” and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he catches sight of Jason, hunched down over the baby-bump struggling to get his shoes on. “Fuck, Wally, I need to go.”

“Don’t hang up on me! Dick! Dick, this is serious!”

“Yeah, yeah, bye”

A few moments later, Dick has fucked up again. Jason is gone and Babs won’t speak to him. She knows, _of course she knows_ , she’s not stupid and for Dick to ever think that he could hide his growing attraction to Jason from her was an insult to her intelligence.

________________

From that point on they argue constantly. It all comes to a head one Friday night. Dick is waiting for Donna to come by for a short visit before she is to head out with Jason and the others. He’s making smoothies in the kitchen when Babs suddenly rolls up behind him. They’re having a brief truce and Dick gives her a smile. It is more strained than it has ever been, and he hates himself for it.

“Dick, can we talk?”

“Sure”

“I haven’t been completely honest with you” she gives him a look that tells him not to argue, but he’s not going to, because truth is, neither has he. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

“Ready for what?”

“Becoming a parent”

The silence that follows is choking. Dick should have seen this coming. He’d had all the signs lined up in front of him for weeks, but he thought it was just Babs having nerves and letting herself be swallowed by work to cover it. 

“What?”

“I just don’t know if this is what I want from life right now.” Babs continues.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Dick asks, he makes himself sound calm and worried, considerate, but inside he’s starting to panic. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Barbara sighs. “Because I know what family means to you and I only wanted for you to be happy”

“I’m not gonna be happy if you don’t want this.” He tells her, and he means it. He will not force her to raise a kid she doesn’t want. “If we can’t commit a hundred percent, then what’s the point? You could have told me you didn’t want kids and that would have been fine.”

“No, it wouldn’t have been!” Barbara argues, her hands are clenched so tightly in her lap that the knuckles have gone white. “You’ve wanted a family of your own for so, so long, and now a chance presented itself where you could have that. It would have been egoistic to hold you back”

Dick is furious. “So you were just gonna play some fucked up version of charade? Pretend to be happy, pretend to love a child you don’t want?”

“I…”

“You convinced me this was a good idea.” Dick says. “You helped convince Jason this was a good idea”

She looks guilty then, turning her head away. “I’m sorry”

“I don’t know if sorry cuts it” Dick snarls.

The sign of blatant aggression however makes her snap her head back to look up at him with unconcealed heat in her eyes. “So you’re blameless in all this, huh? I wasn’t the one who pulled my dick out and fucked someone else.”

“That was the terms we agreed to. It was for the sole purpose of conceiving a child” Dick snaps, then he looks at her, truly looks at her, and he can’t recognize her. This isn’t the woman he fell in love with and finally pursued a relationship with six years ago. Or maybe he wasn’t the same man?

“So why do you keep looking at him like your one mind-snap away from taking him on the street?”

Dick is taken back by the vitriol, by the obscenity in what she’s insinuating, and fine, Dick is no virtuous angel, but he would never do that to either of them. He would never abuse Babs trust like that, never _use_ Jason like that.

“I’m engaged to you!” Dick shouts. “I chose you!”

“But things have changed, haven’t they?” Babs says, and suddenly the heat has run out of her words, and the contrast is so stark it shocks Dick dumb. “I love you, Dick, you’re my best friend, but that’s not enough. It hasn’t been enough for a while”

“So this is it?” Dick asks, feeling something sink in the pit of his stomach. He had known for a while, hadn’t he? They both had. Yet endings are always bitter.

“We don’t want the same things anymore” Babs reaches up to brush at the tears that has started to form in her eyes, and Dick wants to comfort her, despite knowing he is the cause of her pain. That they are cause of one another’s pain. “I don’t want to hold you back anymore.”

“You’re not holding me back” Dick tries, this feels like an old argument spinning itself into a new one. This one so much more volatile, pierced with complications of their own making.

“Please, Dick, we’re holding each other back from what we truly want.”

The doorbell rings before he can say anything else. He’s got tears in his eyes when he opens the door for Donna. She takes his hand, and like they did when they were kids, they run into the night.

______________

The movie was shit, or maybe it was just Dick feeling like shit. He shouldn’t have come. He and Babs had finished it, hadn’t they? And the movie was just a poor reminder of it. The only thing good, and he tried to focus on it without allowing it to get to his head, was the feeling of Jason’s leg pressed up against his own. The smell of roasted almond, honey and leather. (He’d stopped smelling of smoke long ago.)

Afterwards they go to a burger place and he sits down beside Donna, as Kyle asks them what they thought of the movie, turning specifically to Jason. It feels like spite, but maybe that’s all in Dick’s head, having watched the two of them getting on so well all night. Alfred’s words burning in the back of his head.

“If he really loved the first one, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with the second one, would he?” Jason shrugs, but his voice comes out angry, his eyes lost somewhere else.

Dick doesn’t know what compels him to speak. (He knows, because whatever he feels now, he did love Barbara). “That’s not how relationships works”

Jason’s gaze snaps up to him, and Dick is vaguely aware of the others looking at him as well and he feels forced to press-forward, to explain himself.

“You just don’t throw away all that hard work for a fleeting attraction”

Not like that man had done in the movie, giving up a perfectly good marriage for a woman he met in the passing. Like Artemis said, someone should have punched him more.

“It takes time and energy to build something stable and profound.” Dick rambled on, watching the anger and confusion swirl in Jason’s green eyes. He doesn’t know why he can’t shut up. Maybe it’s guilt, because Dick has thrown two people he loves and respects into a mess of his own emotions and he wants to explain… Except he’s doing a poor job of it.

Donna eventually puts a hand on his arm and he silences himself, feeling the heat burn at his cheeks.

Jason impales him with a gaze that speaks of pit-madness, and Dick realizes too late that Jason has dropped, re-experiencing some of all his endless trauma. Sometimes the PTSD made him lash out, sometimes it came crawling in unnoticed. _But Dick should have noticed._

“…if you leave something that _profound_ you must be missing something”

And Dick wants to tell him that it’s not like that. It’s not about missing something. It’s about two people growing apart (and tangling up a third and fourth party. He’s _not_ proud about that). He wants to tell Jason that you don’t give up a long term relationship for a fleeting attraction, but that it might just be worth sacrificing when somebody else makes you feel _home_ in a way you haven’t experienced since you were a child.

But before he can speak, Jason is already out of his seat, pushing Kyle to his feet as well. He wants to snap Kyle’s wrist when the other alpha places his hand on Jason’s back, _but it’s not Dick’s place!_ He can be more than a stereotypical alpha, going off the rails in possessive fits.

 _Fuck, he’s furious with himself._ Just because he and Babs were breaking up and Dick was stuck in a spiral of emotions he couldn’t deal with, didn’t mean he could drag Jason down into it too. What did it matter if Dick’s heart had somehow chosen Jason? Jason wasn't obligated to feel the same.

_____________

He’s got Jason in his arm, has him pushed up against the wall as he thrusts into the warm heat of the omega. The scent is overwhelming as it swirls around them, but it washes away the smell of Kyle, buries Jason under layers of Dick’s own scent. Until the only thing he can smell on Jason is _mine._

 _Jason wants him. Jason wants him._ He moves to the rhythm. _Jason wants him._

Their baby, because it is _their_ baby, isn’t just evidence that Dick stepped out on Babs once. Now it has the chance of being so much more, of being _everything_. Proof that love has grown between them.

_____________

Jason disappears into the bathroom, and Dick is left to look at the closed door, heart sinking into his stomach. _Maybe Jason didn’t want him after all. Only needed him for the night._

Dick wants to knock on the door, plead with Jason to let him in. Needs to explain himself, needs an explanation, but it’s clear that Jason won’t be receptive. Perhaps Dick has already taken more from him than Jason could give him. 

He’s done this in the wrong order. Should have told Jason what happened with Babs, should have given them both time, told Jason about his intentions. Court him like the omega so dearly deserved.

He’s not given the opportunity, so he leaves the apartment with the scent of roasted almond and honey dying in the air around him. Donna agrees to help him pack up some of the things he’s got at the apartment and move it to the safe-house he still kept in Blud.

He tries to call Jason, but Jason won’t answer, and as the days go by, he suspects Jason has let his phone die on purpose. Maybe Dick should go back to Jason’s apartment, see him in person, but since Jason clearly doesn’t want to speak to him it feels like a violation to come by uninvited.

Tim is all over his case. So is Steph. Neither being subtle about their speculations. He is angry with himself, upset and tired when he enters the manor. The words spill out of him before he can stop them. He doesn’t mean for them to come out as bitter as they do, it’s just that his family has a tendency to always put their two cents into his business. Anyway he is pretty sure they already know. This is just making it official.

He sees Jason too late. Dick sees him and then Jason is gone. When he tries to go after him, because he needs Jason to know that he is sorry, that he will do anything Jason wants him to do, even… _even if it means taking a step back from his own child_.

He manages to get to the hallway before Bruce’s hand on his shoulder stops him short.

“Let me go!”

“You’re not in any emotional state to have a level-headed conversation with him right now, and neither is Jason” Bruce tells him, always calm like undisturbed water.

“I need to stop him! I need to tell him…!”

Bruce’s grip tightens and a switch goes off in Dick’s head and suddenly the two of them are wrestling on the floor. He hasn’t physically fought Bruce like this since he was a kid and Bruce still trained him on the mats. There is no _training_ about this though. Bruce, despite being an omega, have much more bulk than Dick has ever had, and manages to pin him down after a while. After Dick has worked himself into a panicked exhaustion.

“Dick! Control yourself!”

Dick snarls and spits Bruce in the face. As soon as he has done it, he feels the shame trickle in and he knows he should apologize. He doesn’t. Dick eventually goes still enough that Bruce won’t need so much force to hold him down. 

The family has gathered around them, and they watch the display with as much horror as when Dick had told Bruce about the surrogacy and Bruce had thrown him out. Only there are more eyes watching him now, and they are all filled with either disappointment or pity. He hates it, but not nearly as much as hates Jason leaving. 

“I need to know he’s alright” Dick panted after a while, breathing going erratic too quick. “I need to… t-tell him…”

“Dick, calm down. Deep breaths.” Bruce urges.

Dick shakes his head, still pinned under Bruce’s weight. “I… I… love him. I love him”

______________

He’s drunk when he presses Roy’s doorbell. Jason’s gone off the face of the earth and if anyone knows where he is, it should be Roy. Only that’s not what Dick tells him.

“I fucked up” he slurs.

“Yeah, big time, prettybird” Roy tells him, and his shape might be blurry, but the anger in his eyes is laser sharp. “I’ve wanted to put an arrow through your sternum ever since Jaybird told me about the whole surrogating thing.”

Dick feels nauseas. “You don’t get it. I fucked up.”

Then he almost pukes on the floor and Roy takes pity on him. He guides Dick inside the apartment and into the living room. Dick falls onto the sofa with little graze, knocking his head on the armrest. Before he blacks out though, he feels the vague scent of roasted almonds and honey. _Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a woman who isn't overtly interested in having children of my own, I feel like I'm doing Babs a disfavor here, but maybe I'll be able to make it more nuanced next chapter, since this is all from Dick's POV and he's an emotional mess
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will pick up where we left Jason last. It's all coming together (I hope at least). 
> 
> (And, yeah if anyone has a question, something that wasn't answered here, please feel free to ask me!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for all lovely comments! I swear I read and appreciate them, even though I'm bad at answering! I'll try to do better!
> 
> I don't think any warnings apply for this chapter. I promise nothing bad will happen, Jason just takes a little break from the drama.

He drove into Gotham, ditched the car in the garage of an old safe-house, before he made his way to an even older safe-house a couple blocks over. It was a seedy part of town, and as he moved hunched over and hands protectively wrapped over his stomach, he attracted curious stares. Not that it was unusual seeing a lone omega wandering around knocked up in these parts, but still… the experience wasn’t all that pleasant.

Jason hurried into the old safe-house. The smell of dust and mold hit him as soon as he stepped through the door and he curled his nose in disgust. He hadn’t used this particular apartment in years, but there was still a mattress on the floor so Jason laid down on it. He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Around his baby.

“Everything will be alright” he whispered, rubbing his hands over the bump. “No one’s ever gonna hurt you, Shrimp. You’ll always be safe. Dick and Babs just need to work their shit out, then they’ll want you. They’ll love you. You will be so, so loved”

He didn’t know how long he lied there, but he had kept the whispering up until his voice had gone sore. Jason was still wound tightly around himself when Bruce eventually found him.

He was dressed in the bat-suit, but as soon as he caught sight of Jason he brushed the cowl back and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Next he took off one glow to reach out with his bare hand to rub over Jason’s back and side. Jason hadn’t hugged Bruce since he was a kid, but now he lunged for the older omega, as much as his baby-bump allowed, and Bruce pulled him close.

“It’ll be okay” Bruce whispered against Jason’s hair.

Bruce’s scent curled around them. He’d always had a salty-tinge for an omega, but it also carried a note of apricot and hazelnut.

“I was so afraid I wouldn’t be able to give it up” Jason stuttered, when he was finally able to string words together. “Now… Now I might not even be given a choice”

Bruce nodded solemnly. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know” Jason gritted out in frustration. “I literally don’t know!”

“I think you do” Bruce murmured and reached out to brush Jason’s fringe out of his forehead. The action so unusually affectionate it caught Jason off-guard. “Do you want to keep it?”

“Yeah” Jason said after a long moment, choking on the words. “I think… I think I love them”

Bruce didn’t comment on the duality of Jason’s use of ‘them’. Instead he just held on to Jason. When Jason’s sobbing had finally died down, the older omega rearranged them until they were sat side by side with their backs to the wall, Jason resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Can I tell you something?” Bruce grunted into the silence that had ascended over them. “Something I have only told Alfred before?”

Jason hesitated, but then after a moment, he nodded: “Sure.”

“I had an abortion once” Bruce told him then, and of all the things Jason had expected to hear, this was not it. “It was before your time, Dick had lived with me for two years maybe.”

Then the older omega interrupted himself with a low chuckle. “God, I must have been around the same age that you are now”

Jason quirked his lips, but didn’t say anything. Chose to listen instead, and dutifully Bruce continued his story.

“The league was sent to space on a mission. Me and Clark got separated from the others, and a surprise heat caught us off-guard. So we… you know”

Jason stared up at the side of Bruce’s face. The stern impassive scowl was directed at the opposite wall. He looked as immovable as always. The only tell was a slight tick in the jaw, a tension that betrayed his calm.

“No way!” he murmured. “You and Supes?”

He wasn’t dignified with a response, so he urged Bruce to continue. Needed to hear this.

“We got back to earth, both regretting everything and we didn’t speak of it. Two months later… Well”

Jason felt the shrug as it jostled his rest against Bruce’s shoulder. He decided that this wasn’t the time to rib into Bruce though, instead he made a humming sound to show he was still listening. When Bruce didn’t continue, Jason prompted him with some questions.

“So you had your abortion?”

“Yes”

“Do you ever regret it?”

“No, never.” Bruce grunted, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. “I was so focused on being Batman back then that little else mattered in my life outside of it. Anyway, Clark was already engaged to Louis. It wouldn’t have worked.”

“You didn’t tell him?” Jason guessed.

“No”

“Do you regret that?”

“Yes and no” Bruce told him honestly. “It wouldn’t have made much of a difference. Not really. I… He’s too good, you know. He’d given everything up to do ‘the right thing’, sticking with me and the baby. I couldn’t… I… I loved him, I really did. I couldn’t put him through that, because my love wasn’t enough, not for the both of us. I couldn’t chain him to myself like that”

Jason felt like he was experience a whip-lash. Bruce had been in love with Superman once, _who would have thought?_ And Bruce had been willing to give up on his love to make sure that Clark was happy. Of course _Batman_ would be mature enough to realize that a baby didn’t fit into his life. He knew what the consequences of his actions would be, as always three moves ahead. Then he had to watch history repeat. Watch people who he had helped raise throw themselves into a situation similar to his, barely thinking about the consequences of their actions. It must have been disappointing. 

“This is why you didn’t want me to go through with it?” Jason mumbled eventually. “You knew it would end up like this.”

Bruce shook his head. “No, I didn’t know, but I feared it might. I didn’t want for you to end up hurting each other, or the baby.”

Jason could have slapped himself. “I’m an idiot”

“No, you’re young and you’re still trying to find your place in the world. You wanted to help, feel useful. Don’t blame yourself. I’m certainly not.”

“Then don’t blame Dick either” Jason murmured.

Bruce grew quiet then. Jason didn’t dare look up at him as the other omega tensed up beside him. After a moment Bruce took a deep breath and sighed.

“He cares for you deeply” Bruce said, hands clenching into fists in his lap. “But I think it would be best if you took some time apart. Take a break from this.”

“Is _Batman_ suggesting I take _a break_?” Jason chuckled, the laughter coming out somewhat broken.

“You need to take care of yourself and your baby.” Bruce argued back. “Have you seen Roy lately?”

Jason shook his head.

“Then maybe you should pay him a visit?”

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Jason sighed.

Before Bruce departed, cowl pulled back on, Jason just can’t help but ask, because if he doesn’t he will probably wonder for the rest of eternity. 

“So… How’s Supes in bed then?”

Bruce tensed up and Jason feared he had gone too far. Then after a staggering moment Bruce sighed. He looked at Jason over his shoulder and Jason could see his tiny smirk.

“Like everything else he does, _super_ ”

Jason’s laughter came out like a surprised cackle, as Batman disappeared through the window and into the night.

______________

Jason had made it to Roy’s apartment building, and when he saw the ‘out of order’ sign on the elevator he almost broke down crying. His feet and ankles were swollen after the long bus-journey and the walk from the bus-stop.

“You’re killing me, Shrimp” Jason murmured as he braced his hands on his stomach and hefted his bag higher on his shoulder. Then with a heavy sigh he climbed the stairs.

A few minutes later he was stood just inside Roy’s front door, breathing hard, feeling as if he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“You were right” he murmured, feeling bile rise in his throat.

“As much as I would love to cash in on that, I don’t think this is the time” Roy said, eyes full of compassion as he signaled his next movements, arms reaching out slowly. “Can I hold you?”

Jason nodded, and Roy pulled him first into an embrace and then into the kitchen. By the table Lian and Kory sat drawing. When they watched Jason enter the kitchen, Lian flew out of the seat and came bounding over.

“Uncle Jay! Uncle Jay!”

“Hi, baby” Jason said and bent down to embrace her.

“Be careful, darling. Uncle Jay can’t lift you now.” Roy warned.

“Like hell I can” Jason said and to prove a point he swung Lian into the air. The little girl shrieked in laughter. It was totally worth Roy’s admonishment.

“Jason, you’re seven months pregnant. You shouldn’t lift heavy”

Roy was quick to pick Lian out of his grasp. Jason only grumbled slightly, mostly because he hated being told what to do. (In secret he was kinda relieved, because lifting the four year old had been more taxing on his body then he would care to admit.)

Kory was the next to come over and wrap him up in her arms. She had a delighted fascination with his pregnant belly that Jason wasn’t entirely comfortable with, but he also knew she meant no harm with it. Curiosity, nothing more. Yet, when she braced his stomach with both her hands he pulled back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Kory apologized quickly, eyes turning confused and worried.

“It’s okay, just…”

“No touching, I get it” Kory said, holding up her hands.

Jason smiled self-deprecatingly. “Just not the stomach”

Kory, as a Tamaran, didn’t have a second gender, making her mostly scent-less and non-threatening. He didn’t mind her hugging him, just as he hadn’t minded Roy or Artemis to throw their arms around him. But her hands on his stomach? Something about it simply hurt. The hands were wrong. The voice, the words were wrong. Another ugly reminder that Jason had gotten too attached to someone he couldn’t have.

Jason was guided down on a chair and Lian quickly pushed her drawings in his direction for him to praise and admire. She’d drawn her family, a whale and a duck which made Jason chuckle. Meanwhile Kory put plates on the table and Roy soon sat down a casserole.

“You made it just in time for dinner” Roy told him, and patted his shoulder affectionately. “Eat!”

After dinner, Roy suggested that Lian should go play in her room, before he settled down in front of Jason with a serious expression. Kory sitting beside Roy, a hand placed on his thigh in support. While her eyes, filled with concern and compassion, watched Jason carefully.

“Now, tell me everything.” Roy urged, and so Jason did.

He told them about the first time, about the struggles, about the family’s disappointment and overbearing support, about falling in love, about the fighting. About the second time.

“And?” Roy asked, enraptured by the story.

“And what?”

“How was it?”

“Roy” Kory chided.

“Don’t tell me you’re not curious? They’ve built up all that tension between them and finally they fall into bed together, and you don’t wanna know how it was? _Unbelievable”_

“Perv” Jason said, but found that he was grinning in spite of himself. 

Roy rolled his eyes. “Well, you don’t have to go into details.”

“It was…” Jason began, then stopped, hand rubbing over his stomach. It had grown into a nervous habit. Yet the presence of his baby was something grounding. A reminder that there was more to his life then trauma and death. _Love_ , he thought. Maybe there could be love in his life. The thought was almost too unfathomable to even comprehend. He wants to hide from it. It’s too much. “…incredible. It was fucking incredible.”

“Would you look at that?” Roy said, turning a cheeky grin to Kory. “Told you we wanted to know. So after that, what happened?”

“I… I should have stopped it. What we did… He broke up with Babs over it.”

“Home-wrecker you” Roy chirped, only for Kory and Jason both to glare at him.

“Fuck you, Harper” Jason said, and for once, there was real heat to it. “This isn’t a joke”

“I’m sorry, I know it isn’t” Roy looked apologetic enough, and he reached out a hand to tap his fingers lightly against the back of Jason’s clenched fist where it rested on the table. Jason forced his hand to flatten out against the hard wood. “Jason, listen to me here. What you and Dick did might have rushed the ending of that relationship, but I think it would have ended sooner or later either way.”

“No!” Jason protested. “They were trying for a child. I’m carrying that child.”

“This might sound very paranoid, so don’t call me Batman or anything” Roy threw in a half-grin. “but don’t you find it curious that they would take this route? Out of all opportunities open to them, they would choose one: a surrogate and two: one that can’t go through the medical procedure of having an embryo surgically implanted? Cause I do.”

Of course Jason had thought about it. He hadn’t wanted to go through with it in the beginning because of it, because of what it entailed. But he had also seen his opportunity to bring something good into the world, to give back to the man that had strived so hard to return Jason to the family. (And maybe the thought of sharing his heat with one of the most eligible alphas in the superhero community had been difficult to resist. In truth, Dick hadn’t disappointed).

“It doesn’t matter” Jason said eventually. “Not right now.”

“No, I guess you’re right. It’s too late to change anything anyway” Roy nodded, and rose from his seat. “It’s getting late. How about you bunk in Lian’s room and she’ll camp with me and Kory?”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t wanna impose”

“Don’t be cute with me. You’re not imposing and you’re free to stay as long as you need” Roy came over to throw his arm around Jason’s shoulders, pressing him into his own chest.

So Jason stayed.

_______________

One afternoon Jason was cooking dinner to show his gratitude to Roy and Kory for letting him stay and occupy their place like he had, when Kory suddenly came into the kitchen with a phone stretched towards him.

“It’s for you” she said, a serious look in her face that made Jason worried.

“Who is it?”

“It’s not Dick” Kory reassured. “But I think you should take it”

Jason nodded and plucked the phone out of her hand to press it to his ear.

“Jason?” Barbara’s voice asked, and her tone quickly turned relieved when he hummed in affirmation. “We’ve been worried sick about you. How you are? And don’t tell me any bullshit that you’re fine.”

Jason smiled bitterly at that. “What do you want?”

“I want to apologize.”

“For what? You didn’t cheat on me with _my_ fiancé.”

Babs turned eerily silent. “Can we not go there?”

“Whatever”

“I want to apologize for putting you through this. You asked me at the start if I wanted this, if I truly wanted this. And while I didn’t lie to you, I wasn’t honest either. I wanted to make Dick happy because I know how much family means to him… but I…”

“Don’t want kids?” Jason guessed.

“Not necessarily, no” Babs sighed. “We tried to save a sinking ship, and we shouldn’t have dragged you into it.”

“You shouldn’t have dragged a fucking child into it!” Jason growled.

“I know, I know. We were selfish and proud. Just…”

Jason couldn’t listen to more excuses. “Does Dick know where I am?”

“No” Babs said. “And since we’re not on speaking terms with each other right now, I won’t tell him either. I promise. But please, take care of yourself… and your baby.”

“I will” Jason said before he hung up. Kory was immediately by his side when he dropped the spatula and sagged against the stove, hugging him, holding him together.

______________

The clock was approaching three in the morning, at the end of the week that Jason had stayed with Roy and Kory, when he heard the commotion of slurred words and drunken stumbling. Roy’s amused disapproval hung almost tangible in the air, mixing up with the scent of distressed alpha. Mountain air, pine and spice.

Jason’s heart stuttered with yearning, longing clawing its way through his stomach only to be dragged down by guilt. _How is he to sleep now?_

The simple answer is that he doesn’t. Jason tried to go back to bed without even peeking, and applauded himself on his will-power. It lasted for maybe half an hour, then the baby started moving and Jason sighed.

“I know, Shrimp, daddy’s here but we can’t see him right now. I’m sorry” Jason whispered, rubbing his hands over the bump. He could feel the baby kick back in return, as if either vexed or excited. Jason’s fingers traced the spot affectionately.

_Well,_ since sleep wouldn’t come to him anytime soon, Jason took to pacing. The pacing however quickly became taxing on his joints. He shuddered at the thought of what the last two months of the pregnancy would put him through.

In the end he couldn’t avoid it any longer, and ever so carefully as to not make any sound, he wedged the door open and peered out. Through the doorway to the living room he could see Roy’s light brown leather couch and the drunkenly sprawled out limbs of the one and only Dick Grayson. He felt like laughing. Laughing until the sound turned into a broken cackle and he looked more mad than sane. His hands longed to touch him, and all he really wanted was to bury himself in the alpha’s embrace, feel his scent curl protectively around them. Safe, warm and belonging.

He closed the bedroom door and retreated back to the bed before he could do anything stupid.

_____________

Jason watched from the kitchen as Lian realized that her Uncle Ric had come to visit them. She was whole-heartedly inconsiderate to the fact that Dick currently must have had a raging hangover. Roy did nothing to make her aware of it, only grinning with an almost sadistic gleam in his eyes where he was sat in an armchair next to the couch Dick laid sprawled out on.

“Uncle Ric! Uncle Ric!” the excited four year old exclaimed loudly, smacking Dick’s shoulder with her tiny hands, making the alpha groan in pain.

“Oh, darling you can call him Dick. It’s fine, he’s clearly been one” Roy said, patting his daughter on the head, while smirking up at Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes in a show of exasperation and disinterest. However the pit of his stomach was blooming with nerves, his legs were jittery and he had started to loose feeling in his clenched hands.

“Lian” Dick mumbled, voice gravely as if he’d sunk his teeth into asphalt sometime during the night. “Mornin’. I’m happy to see you too, bug. Uncle Ric has a headache… Yes, a booboo”

Jason couldn’t help but smile at how effortlessly Dick spoke to Lian, adapting to her language all while showing easy affection despite the way he had been so rudely woken. It made something clench in Jason’s chest and he thought of Dick holding their baby for the first time. Tried to imagine what he would look like. How _they_ would look like together.

“You know what the best cure for headaches are?” Roy said, leaning over conspiratorially. “Tickles!”

Lian shouted in glee but before she could go to attack, Jason decided to take pity on Dick, he was the father of his child after all. With quick steps, or as quick as he could make them without feeling like a wobbling duck, he entered the room and guided Lian away from the hungover alpha.

“That’s enough. Why don’t you go and get him a glass of water instead?” Jason said with the sweetest smile he could master, while simultaneously glaring at Roy. The little girl nodded seriously and left for the kitchen.

Dick sat up straight, staring at Jason as if he was nothing more than an apparition. “Jason?”

“Dick” Jason greeted in turn.

“I think the two of you have some catching up to do” Roy said and offered Jason his seat before he slipped out of the living room. Jason sank down in the vacated armchair with slight trepidation. He wasn’t ready to talk yet, but knew he couldn’t avoid Dick any longer. There was more than himself to take in account after all. His hand came to rest low on his stomach, supporting the weight of the baby.

“You’re here” Dick almost whispered, and all Jason could do in turn was nod. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you”

“Shoulda asked Bruce” Jason mumbled and turned his gaze away.

“He knew where you were? Sure didn’t think to tell me about it” Dick grumbled in annoyance, only to wince in pain when the headache made itself reminded.

So Bruce had decided to side with Jason? Or at the very least, he had kept his word when he suggested Jason should get some time to figure things out on his own. Jason was surprisingly grateful for it.

“Jason, I…” Dick said, but soon interrupted himself. Jason glanced over at him, could see the conflicting emotions battling in his eyes. Guilt and relief. “I… God, I don’t know where to start. I was so worried for you. Fuck, I… I hurt you and I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. The shit I’ve put you through because I wanted a biological child, how could you ever forgive me?”

Jason couldn’t stand the sincerity in his eyes, the pain, but he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to reassure him, but he had no words of comfort. All he had was confusion, shame (and a ceaseless desire to be held). 

“You don’t have to” Dick said after a moment’s silence. “Forgive me, that is. I understand… I just needed to know that you were okay and that I…”

“You and Barbie” Jason interrupted.

“We’re over.” Dick said, and then chuckled bitterly. “Babs finally had the guts to set me straight. It was a long overdue conversation.”

“I didn’t mean… After the cinema” Jason began, only to be pinned down by the intense blue of Dick’s ocean eyes.

“It’s okay.” Dick said. “It’s okay if it was just biology for you, but… but for me it meant something.”

“You cheated on your fiancée!”

Dick winced. “Babs broke up with me before that happened”

Jason’s world stopped. He couldn’t breathe. “So I was just your rebound?”

“Fuck, no, Jason.” Dick protested, his tone not exactly angry but there was a desperation to it. “No. Every word I said, I meant them. I still mean them. You’re… I don’t know how to say it. I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.”

_You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. No other._ Jason’s head was reeling, he couldn’t focus on the meaning of those words, the confession hidden somewhere behind them. He wanted, no needed to know, but it wasn’t the most pressing matter at hand currently. Not when Jason was so rudely reminded by a punch to the ribs. 

“Do you still… despite you and Barbie… Do you want it?” Jason asked, feeling his own lunges caving in once the issue was finally on table. He didn’t know what he would do if Dick said no. Even less if he said yes.

Dick looked at him with confusion before it finally clicked and he flung himself forward to grasp at Jason’s hands, kneeling on the floor between the couch and the armchair, staring up at Jason with unrestrained conviction.

“Yes, I still want it. I want our baby”

Jason swallowed down the tears that was rising in his throat. He struggled to form the next words. “The c-conditions have… changed”

Dick’s brow furrowed, a hand reaching up to wipe away one of Jason’s stray tears. The touch impossibly gentle, bringing sparks of memories of every other time he had touched Jason like that, and Jason wanted to sink into his arms.

“Is that so?” Dick asked eventually, brushing his thumb over Jason’s cheek, while the other hand still grasped Jason’s tightly.

“I don’t want…” Jason began, but stopped when those words didn’t feel right. _He was more determined than that._ “I’m not giving it up”

“I’m not asking you to” Dick said, honesty a haunting thing in his eyes. “Jason, I… I should have told you about me and Babs breaking up. I should have given it time… I… Why is this so hard?”

Dick raked the hand that wasn’t grasping Jason’s through his own hair in frustration. He looked rumpled and tired. Hollowed and unshaved. Jason didn’t know whether to pity him or laugh.

“Maybe cause you’re hella hungover?” Jason suggested with a small smirk.

Dick met his gaze, a glint of his usual cheekiness returned to his eyes and it made heat pool in Jason’s stomach. He tried to subtly shift in his seat.

“Honestly, I think I’m still a little drunk”

“Then you’ll have a lovely day once the hangover hits full-force.” Jason grinned.

“As long as you’re there” Dick murmured, moving to place both his hands on the swell of Jason’s stomach. The baby gave a kick and Dick’s face lit up with affection. “Both of you”

Then suddenly Dick’s forehead fell against Jason’s chest as he moved to wrap his arms around Jason’s middle. Startled Jason laughed, and carded his fingers gently through Dick’s black hair.

“Headache?”

“Mm” Dick groaned.

“How much were you drinking?”

“You don’t wanna know, or you wouldn’t wanna raise a kid with me” Dick said, words coming out slightly muffled against his body. Not that Jason minded, as it sent pleasant shivers over his skin.

“We’re doing this, aren’t we?” Jason murmured, brushing black strands away from Dick’s face.

Dick moved slightly until he could look up at Jason with glistening blue eyes. “To late to back out now”

Jason swatted at his shoulder. “Screw you”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Dick smirked.

“Already have” Jason couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips while his body reacted so instinctively to the alpha kneeling before him.

“Could do it again” Dick’s tongue came out to wet his lips, and Jason followed the motion with laser sharp focus. “Third time’s the charm”

Jason’s fingers clenched in Dick’s hair while he could feel Dick’s hands travel over his waist, his hips and down to grab at his thighs. Unconsciously Jason parted his legs to give Dick more space to crowd closer.

“Not in my living room, you’re not!” Roy shouted from the kitchen doorway.

And Jason finally felt the tension leak out of his body and he broke down laughing. As he bent forward, wrecked by mirth, his head fell against Dick’s shoulder and the alpha effortlessly pulled him into a tight embrace. _Finally!_ Nose finding the curve of his neck, breathing him in.

“I love you” Dick whispered against his skin, and Jason felt his own brain short-circuit. “I love you both. You and the baby”

“You’re still drunk” Jason protested weakly. “You’re just confused.”

Dick pressed his lips over the bite-mark, leaving behind the softest of kisses. Jason felt his skin tingle, the feeling of being wanted, claimed, like a gut-punch to the stomach.

“Not anymore” Dick murmured, leaning back, eyes full of adoration.

“Now, now, lover-boy” Roy said, having approached to tap Dick on the shoulder, making Jason growl without meaning to. Roy immediately raised his hands to show the glass of water and a couple of aspirins. “Just take these before your head splits open”

“Thanks” Dick said grabbing the offered items, swallowing down the sips with big gulps of water. When he was done Roy took the empty glass, and before he left he wiggled his finger sternly at them.

“Seriously though, not on the couch, not in the armchair. In fact don’t do it anywhere where Lian can walk in on you”

“How about the shower?” Dick asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Jason groaned in exasperation. “If we lock the door?”

“Nope, that lock doesn’t work” Roy said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dick only laughed. At least until Jason swatted him at the back of the head, not caring about the alpha’s headache. Dick winced slightly, before he rose from his kneeled position on the floor, taking a seat back on the couch. The joking gleefulness soon ran out of him, and he folded his elbows on his knees, looking back up at Jason with an inquisitive gaze. 

“I mean it.” Dick murmured. “I want us to try, but if you don’t feel the same I’ll back off, I promise I…”

“I want…” Jason began, then stopped. How did he vocalize this thing that he had harbored in his chest for so long? This thing that had been an impossibility until now? He couldn’t tell him, but still… maybe Dick deserved some honesty now that he had finally offered it up to Jason. “I don’t know if I can give you what you want, but I want to try.”

“I only want this” Dick murmured, reaching out to grasp Jason’s hand in one of his own. “This is enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this resolved much, so there will be another chapter, and these two drama queens will finally get to meet their child.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter is a little late, but I've struggled some in writing it. Lost the spark for a while, I guess it's just a little too easy to lose interest in a story once the major conflict is dealt with.  
> I don't know if I'm entirely satisified with this chapter, but it has some scenes that I sketched out pretty early on when starting this story and I couldn't really find it within myself to scrap them. 
> 
> Can I also say it's really hard naming kids???
> 
> No major warnings for this chapter, just some allusions to a difficult pregnancy at the very end, but it has nothing to do with the main story.

To go to bed with Dick with the sole intention to sleep was such an alien idea that Jason found himself almost more nervous now than he had been when they had shared his heat. Jason tried to hide it as he pulled back the cover to slip into bed. That it was the same bed where they had collided twice before didn’t exactly help.

Jason turned his back to Dick, let his fingers flit over the fresh sheets feeling the weight of the conception hanging over their heads in a way it hadn’t quite done before, not even the second time they came together here. Then their thoughts had been so clouded by lust and need that little else had mattered.

“If you want me to sleep on the couch, I’ll do it.” Dick said from somewhere behind him. “It’s fine. I understand if you don’t wanna rush things.”

“How can we rush things more than we already have?” Jason muttered, but with some struggle he rolled over until he was facing Dick. The alpha, dressed only in a t-shirt and some boxer-briefs, had yet to lie down. He was a sight, as always, and Jason had a hard time breathing as the realization hit him that Dick was there, with him. Dick had chosen _him_. 

“Fair enough.” Dick gave a lazy smile. “Still, I’d like to believe I respect your integrity.”

“Hell you do!” Jason protested. 

Dick chuckled and put one knee on the bed and crawled over until he was leaning over Jason, pushing the omega flat on his back.

“Like now for example” Jason breathed, staring up at the intense ocean blue of Dick’s eyes.

“Too much?” Dick asked.

 _Not nearly enough,_ Jason thought, but he was tired after the car-ride from Star City back to Gotham. He felt bloated and unattractive and the promise of sleep was too great a pull to fully resist, even as this god-like man hovered over him with unholy promises blazing in his gaze.

Jason reached up to brush a thumb over Dick’s cheek. Dick closed his eyes and leaned into the touch like a flower seeking the affection of the sun. He was beautiful and the temptation was overbearing.

“Tomorrow” Jason promised.

“Whatever you want, Little-wing” Dick murmured, blinking back down at him. “I’m all yours, whenever you want me.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Jason whispered, and was rewarded with a soft grin before Dick leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and pulled back.

Dick settled down beside him, his head landing on Jason’s shoulder, one hand settling on the dome of Jason’s stomach. Even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep like that, Jason didn’t bother telling Dick to move.

“Is that a bat-plushy?” Dick asked suddenly, lifting one finger from Jason’s stomach to point at the bedside table. Jason turned his head to look at Damian’s gift, once more having taken its place atop a heap of books.

“Damian got it for the baby when we were at Ikea” Jason murmured, only for Dick to snap his gaze up to stare at him.

“That was months ago.” Dick said unnecessarily. “How the heck did he know?”

“Trust me he didn’t” Jason chuckled. “He was very embarrassed when he realized his mistake”

“Nah, I think it was intuition.” Dick murmured, pressing his lips to Jason’s neck. “You babysat him after all”

____________

Tim was the first one to know about the change in their relationship. He looked a little gob-smacked when Jason walked into Dr. Perez clinic hand in hand with Dick. Amused, Jason reached out to close Tim’s gaping mouth, patting him lightly on the cheek. 

“You’re gonna catch flies”

Tim grumbled. “You could have told me, you know? I have other obligations to attend to”

“Now you’re hurting my feelings, I’m not your first priority anymore?” Jason asked, feigning hurt and placing his free hand over his heart. Dick chuckled lightly beside him, squeezing his hand.

“Cry me a river” Tim said and rolled his eyes.

“You little shit”

Jason checked him in the shoulder as he sat down beside him, Dick sinking down into the seat next to Jason, like an extension of his arm.

“So… this went faster than I thought it would” Tim murmured after a moment.

Dick sounded suspicious. “What do you mean?”

“You know… for you two to figure things out.” Tim shrugged, then he leaned over Jason until he could glare openly at Dick. “I think I would have punched you if you didn’t”

Jason pushed Tim back. “Alright, Zorro, you’re starting to sound like the demon brat.”

“No need to be rude” Tim muttered.

Jason only laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder until he had the young beta in a headlock. Tim tried to push away but with little success, while Dick watched on in amusement.

“Dick! Help me!” Tim hollered.

“Nah, I’ve just gotten on his good side” Dick smiled.

Eventually a nurse interrupted them to tell them that Dr. Perez was ready to see them. 

Dr. Perez had him go through the usual tests; weight, urine, blood pressure. She continued by looking over the baby’s growth, heartbeat, size and then finally a new element; the baby’s position.

“The baby’s starting to move down in position.”

“And that means?” Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

“You’re reaching the end of your pregnancy. You wanted to have a C-section, right?” Dr. Perez asked, and when Jason nodded, she added: “It’s time to settle for a date”

So with Dr. Perez’s guidance they started to plan for the delivery. Tim was quick to slip out of the room with an excuse about needing to fix something for Bruce, and parts of Jason wanted to disappear with him. This was getting too real too quickly. When the due date was set, Jason found himself struggling to breathe.

Dick’s hand found his and squeezed tightly. Jason glanced over as Dick lifted his hand to his lips and pressed gentle kisses to the skin.

“Are you okay?”

Jason shook his head.

“What’s the matter?” Dick murmured softly.

Jason glared at him. “I’m gonna give birth. What do you think?”

“Jason” Dr. Perez prompted. “I understand that you’re nervous, but I promise you that it will be okay. I will personally perform the caesarian and you trust me, don’t you?”

“It’s not that” Jason managed to bite out. “I’ve had worse… It’s…”

“Is this a private matter?” Dr. Perez wondered gently. “Do you want me to step out for a minute?”

“Yes, please” Dick said, nodding to the good doctor, who simply dipped her head in return before she left. “What is it?”

Jason’s jaw worked bitterly. “What the fuck am I gonna do with a child?”

The words fell too harshly, and Dick physically pulled back in response to it. “What are you talking about?”

“You know me, Dick. I’m a fucking serial-killer. Why the fuck would you want to raise a kid with someone like me?”

Dick’s blue eyes filled with sorrow. His hands reached out to brace Jason’s face, thumbs stroking away angry tears.

“Because I _know_ you.” Dick’s voice was urgent, bleeding with emotion. “I know how deeply you care, how loyal you are. I know how good you are with Damian, how you’ve always strived to protect the most vulnerable, especially children. I want to raise a kid with you because I trust you with my life”

Jason leaned his forehead against Dick’s and closed his eyes. Focusing solely on trying to regain his breathing. Maybe Alfred had been right after all, there was someone out there, right here in fact, that wanted to be by Jason's side, even through parenthood. They sat like that a moment longer before Dr. Perez finally returned and they scheduled in the next examination for the upcoming week.

______________

It wasn’t however the last time Jason’s doubts resurfaced and Dick had to calm him down.

They had run out of Nutella and Jason’s cravings had started to hit for real. So feeling like a bloated cow, with swelling feet and ankles, he made his way down to the corner shop. He managed to reach the desired shelf when suddenly a shrill voice called out from somewhere behind him.

“Oh, my!” Harley Quinn, of all fucking people, exclaimed at the sight of him. _And what had Jason ever done to deserve this? All he’d wanted was some Nutella for his carrot sticks._ “I heard the rumors but I didn’t _believe them!_ But you really are up the duff, huh?”

Jason turned to watch the half-crazed woman beaming at him with a toothy grin. Her hair was pulled up into two messy ponytails and her make-up was flaky as usual. But her skin wasn’t so patchy and her eyes had a light to them. It seemed that dumping that no-good, piece of shit, fuck-face of a clown-impersonator had done her good.

“Do I get three guesses? Please, please, give me three guesses!” Harley pleaded, practically bouncing from one leg to the other. He’d used to hate her on principle, but ever since she had mated Ivy she had come back to herself, and Jason, although he was loath to admit it, could recognize traits of himself in her. Not least their background of having grown up in the poorest parts of Gotham and the way they had both been willing to do _anything_ to claw themselves out of it.

“No” Jason said, and quickly moved to brush past her.

“Okay! So guess one. Is it Roman?”

Jason puked in his mouth. “That’s fucking gross!”

“I’m not judging” Harley shrugged, that over-eager smile staring him down.

“But I’m judging you so hard right now” Jason bit back, _and fuck, now he was engaging the mad-bitch in conversation._

“Or is it that lantern guy, what’s-his-name?”

“What’s with everyone and Kyle?” Jason grumbled under his breath, and for Harley’s benefit. “Tried it, didn’t work”

“Oh” Harley said, giving him a sympathetic look. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“With you? No”

Jason clutched a jar of Nutella against his chest and was making his way towards the check-out.

“Wait, wait!” Harley shouted after him. “I have one guess left! I think I know who it is!!”

“Not a chance”

“Yes, I do! It’s the pretty one, isn’t it? Blue-finger-stripe guy, Robin numbero uno”

Jason stopped short, turning slowly to look back at her in disbelief.

“Told you I knew!” Harley’s grin was smug and self-important, but something about it reminded him of Steph, which was the only thing that kept Jason back from punching her. “He’s a bit of jerk though, isn’t he?”

“Why?”

“Knockin’ you up while dating someone else, of course” Harley said as if it was obvious.

Jason felt his breathing hitch. He thought he was past this, but apparently it still fucking stung. He managed to shake Harley eventually, picking up another few items and then heading for check-out.

When he got home he was too upset to bother cutting up any carrot-sticks. Instead he plucked out an opened bag of Cheetos to dip into the Nutella. The thought whirled around itself, turned itself over and over. Fueled by Harley’s words the question Roy had posed came back to him. _Of all the options open to them, why had Dick chosen Jason to carry his and Barbara’s child?_

Jason didn’t know how long he had stayed on the couch, but his fingers were sticky and his tongue was thick with the taste of sugar, chocolate and cheese. Then suddenly the door was unlocked and Dick stepped inside the small apartment. He must have ended his shift at the GCPD, which meant it was about lunch-time and Jason hadn’t prepared anything.

He felt irrational anger boil inside him, mixed up with sudden anxiety. It brought him to the point of almost crying.

Dick stepped into the living room, making a beeline for the couch to press a kiss to Jason’s forehead, but Jason pulled away. Confusion and hurt rose in Dick’s blue eyes, but it only fueled Jason’s anger more.

“Why did you choose _me_ to carry your child?”

“Hello, to you too. What are you talking about?” Dick asked, probably reliving the conversation at Dr. Perez clinic.

“Don’t pretend you don’t fucking know! Why did you choose me to carry your child?!”

Dick took a step back, hand rubbing at the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

“You offered?” he smiled weakly.

“Bullshit!” Jason raged. “You could have asked anyone! Anyone at all! Someone you didn’t have to sleep with in order to conceive a child. Why did you choose me?!”

The blue of Dick’s eyes were as deceptive as the oceans, as the alpha took a deep breath and sank down on the coffee-table in front of Jason (after having pushed aside the Nutella jar and the empty Cheetos-bag with a slightly disgusted curl of the nose). He reached out to take one of Jason’s hands, but Jason wouldn’t allow it, placing both hands on his belly, protectively.

“Jason, what is this really about?”

“It’s about you never having told me why!”

Dick sighed. “Honestly?”

“No, I want you to lie to me!” Jason shouted. “What do you think?!”

Dick took a deep breath, then avoiding Jason’s gaze, he murmured: “Because you smell like roasted almonds and honey”

Jason stared at him. Of all the things he had expected… “So what?”

Dick smiled self-deprecatingly, and this time when he reached out for Jason’s hand, Jason didn’t pull away. Their fingers laced together and there was a sudden calm in Dick’s gaze as he steeled himself and looked up at Jason.

“It reminds me of Haly’s. You smell like home, being wrapped up in your scent feels safe like few things have done since…”

“Your parents” Jason filled in for him once realization hit, tears slipping unbidden down his cheeks.

“Unconsciously, perhaps, I was looking for another connection to them.”

Jason reached out to cup Dick’s cheek. “You’re a dork. An utter fucking dork and I love you so fucking much.”

“You do?”

Jason pulled him into a bruising kiss. “What do you think?”

Dick chuckled, before he reached out and wrapped his arms around him, hugging tightly. “I think that the pregnancy hormones are getting to your head.”

“Sorry” Jason whispered and buried his face in the crook of Dick’s neck, breathing the alpha in deeply.

“What triggered this?” Dick wanted to know, leaning back to kiss his temple.

“I ran into Harley at the store”

“Shit. Are you okay?” Dick’s gaze was imploring as he forced Jason to look up at him, hands cupping his face, his thumbs brushing gently over the skin.

Jason nodded and burrowed closer, until he once more was wrapped up in Dick’s safe arms. “Am now.”

_____________

Selina was sitting on Jason’s walnut-table watching them with feline curiosity. Bruce had valiantly tried to get her off the furniture and convince her to actually help them, but it had been futile in the end. Jason had watched their lovers-tiff with mild amusement. Observed the way she had softened him and he had settled her. (Jason found himself wanting that.)

For obvious reasons, Jason wasn’t allowed to carry anything heavy as they moved all the furniture into his and Dick’s new apartment. Agreeing on moving in together in a space all their own hadn’t been hard, settling on where that place would be however? Only Bruce stepping in with an offer on a four room apartment in old Gotham had managed to settle the brewing argument. Jason had protested that the space was too big for them, but Dick had grasped his hands and with those ocean blues staring into his soul, all-consuming, he’d gone down on one knee. Jason hadn’t had much choice but to shut up then.

Now he watched as Cass, Tim and Dick carrying the new couch into the living room under Steph’s enthusiastic guidance. The sight was amusing, but only so entertaining in the long run. Eventually Jason sighed, supported his stomach with both his hands and moved into what would be the nursery.

There, dressed in a blue overall, looking about as laid back as he ever would, stood Damian asserting the progress of the mural Dick had asked him to paint. Jason knew the kid enjoyed drawing and also that he was rather good at it. He’d been surprised by Dick’s request, as had Damian been, but it felt right somehow to have the kid contribute. It surely made Damian happy, made him feel included.

Jason beheld the image growing over the wall. It was the snow-covered mountains of Himalaya. A view that could be seen from Nanda Parbat. While the League had done them both a lot of harm, the nature still brought memories of divine calm. When Damian couldn’t decide what to do, Jason had asked him for this. 

“Looks good, kiddo” Jason said as he stepped into the room.

Damian glanced back up at him. “You think so?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Jason smiled and placed his arm around Damian’s shoulders. Damian leaned into the touch, giving a small smile in return.

They stood like that for a moment, until Dick eventually found them and did his best to curl his arms around them both. Murmuring praises over Damian’s handiwork.

“Selina ordered dinner, if you’re ready?” Dick told them, leaning in to nuzzle at Jason’s cheek. Jason snorted, but eventually appeased and gave him a sound kiss. Damian curled his nose in disgust at their antics.

“Do you have to?” Damian asked, still glaring between them.

“You’ll get it when your older” Dick promised and steered the both of them out of the nursery. 

_____________

Dick was leaning against the headboard while Jason was comfortably wrapped up in his arms, back pressed against the alpha’s chest. Sweat cooled on their skin while their scents still mingled together around them, as they let the afterglow embrace them a bit longer.

Dick had hooked his chin over Jason’s shoulder, as his hands roamed over Jason’s stomach. The alpha lightly tapped his fingers to one side of the dome and they were both watching as their baby pushed back. A fist or a tiny feet forming a visible shape through Jason’s skin that reminded him somewhat of _Alien._ Only that this was their creation and they were both mesmerized by the sight of it, a gentle reminder of things to come. It didn’t scare him so much anymore, now that he knew Dick would be there to walk every step with him. This was a road they forged together.

Jason let their fingers lace together, pads tracing over the bump.

“I could sit like this forever” Dick murmured, pressing kisses over Jason’s naked shoulder, lips sliding over his skin, making a simmering heat stir once more. But Jason was too lazy, too content to do anything about it.

Then the baby kicked at his kidney. “Well, as romantic as that sounds, I really need to go to the toilet”

“You’re ruining the moment” Dick nibbled at the mating-bite, a real one. Dick had its twin situated at the juncture of his neck, placed there in the shape of Jason’s teeth.

Despite his protest, Dick released his hold so that Jason could crawl out of bed.

When Jason was done and stood at the basin to clean his hands, he suddenly felt a wetness at his inner thighs.

“What the…?” Jason let a hand slip down only to realize that the wetness wasn’t urine. _Which thank fuck_ , Jason felt like he was way too young to become incontinent. But that meant… _Shit!_ “Dick!”

“What? Are you alright?”

Jason moved towards the door almost in a haze. He watched as Dick sat up in bed, hair standing every which way but concern clear in his eyes. 

“I think my water broke” Jason told him.

Dick blinked back at him. “That’s impossible. You’re going in for a C-section in two days.”

 _Fuck that,_ Jason wasn’t gonna stand for a talk back right now. “You wanna come over and fucking feel?”

That silenced the alpha, and Dick stared back at him with wide-open eyes. Then a moment later he was scrambling out of bed.

“No, no, it’s fine… I…”

“So you trust my judgement on my own body, fantastic!” Jason growled, moving towards the wardrobe to pull on some clothes. “Now get me to a fucking hospital!”

“Course, course… I’ll just…”

Dick was moving as if pulled by strings, stark naked grabbing at the bag they had prepared beforehand, already heading for the door.

“Dick?”

“Yeah, love”

“Forgot something?”

Dick rushed back to grab at Jason’s hand, pulling him towards the hallway. 

“Not me, Dickhead, clothes!” Jason said in exasperation, but soon broke into laughter at Dick’s startled embarrassment.

By the time Dick was dressed and they were in the car on the way to the clinic, the contractions had begun. The ache wasn’t t yet terrible but the knowledge of what would come was disheartening. Jason was starting to regret this. _Was it to_ _o late to make a reclamation?_

________________

When their son was finally born, Jason had already called Dick every version of knotheaded asshole he could come up with. But as soon as the baby was placed in his arms, the anger had been replaced by relieved tears. That unconditional love wasn’t as instant as Jason had been told to believe it would, but the longer he held his baby in his arms, tracing every feature with his eyes, the love blossomed slowly in his chest.

He was tiny. Tiny little fingers, tiny little toes. Button nose and face scrunched up in displeasure over something. It took a nurse to help Jason realize that the baby probably needed nursing. It was awkward and the sensation was uncomfortable at first, but soon enough his baby was attached to his nipple, and he held the little bundle closer to himself with wonder.

Dick was there too, brushing hair out of his forehead, leaning over to plant a soft kiss to the skin. Jason glanced up at him, a beaming smile breaking through the tears still gathered at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m so proud of you” Dick whispered, fingers tracing lightly over the form of the baby, hand settling on the baby’s back, thumb brushing over Jason’s arm. “He’s beautiful. So goddamn beautiful.”

Jason watched the awe in Dick’s gaze, before he had to tear his gaze back to the baby because he couldn’t stop looking at this little creature. This little creature that was him and Dick combined. Theirs to care for, love and protect. It was overwhelming, the promises crowding in his head. Their son would never want for nothing, Jason would make sure of that. Their son would always be loved, so, so loved. He would never suffer the way both of them had, not if Jason had a say in the matter.

When the baby was done nursing, Jason traced his finger gently over the baby’s cheek, before he once more looked up at Dick and saw the longing in the alpha’s eyes. With a gentle smile he moved their son over into Dick’s waiting arms.

“I love you” Dick whispered against Jason’s lips before leaning back to watch his son, safely cradled in strong arms. Jason watched him as Dick started to hum a song, possibly one his own mother used to sing for him when he was a child, as their baby slowly fell asleep. The way Dick stood, haloed by the sunlight from the window, they painted a heartbreakingly beautiful image together and Jason loved them more than sense allowed. 

“I forgive you” Jason whispered into the silence.

Dick gave him a wide grin. “I’m glad.”

“I’m sorry for the things I said, I…”

“It’s okay” Dick reached out to grasp Jason’s hand, smile never wavering. “But I do like the idea of Jason Todd apologizing for once in his life.”

“Fuck you, I take it all back”

“Oh, you wish” Dick murmured and pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek, before he sat down on the edge of the mattress, moving his way backwards until he could pull Jason in against him and their baby was safely nestled in both their arms.

The peace lasted for all of seven minutes, then the family barged in demanding to see the new family member. Bruce, to his credit, apologized, but there was nothing he could do to stop the brats. Once Steph, Cass and Tim had watched their fill, Damian carefully took a step forward and Jason reached out a hand for him.

“Come meet your nephew” he murmured.

“We didn’t get that fancy introduction” Steph muttered light-heartedly where she and Cass stood wrapped around each other to the side. 

“Yeah, right, our nephew too” Tim agreed, nodding seriously, smile only broadening at Jason’s reproaching look.

“Shush” Dick warned, while Damian stepped up to the bed to look at the baby with eyes filled with wonder. “Dami, could you maybe get something for me? The bat-plushy in the bag. Baby should have his first toy, don’t you think?”

Damian was pulled out of his stupor and quickly went to get the aforementioned plushy, returning to place it gently against the baby’s chest. They all watched in wonder as the baby, while deep in sleep, closed his tiny fingers around the soft toy.

“Awww” Steph hummed.

“Isn’t he just precious?” Alfred said, having stolen a quick glance at the baby, before turning to give Bruce a pointed look. The older omega had yet to say something, and Jason, despite himself, found that he was anguished for his judgement.

Selina was slapping him on the stomach in encouragement, and eventually Bruce gave them an uncharacteristically heartfelt smile. “He is gorgeous and I’m proud of the both of you.”

____________

Epilogue - eleven years later

Jason watched as Dick tried to herd the kids in the direction of the front door. They were already late, but Jason wasn’t going to help him. _Oh, no!_ This was after all one of life’s many delights, watching Dick like this, mainly because he was pretty terrible at it. Don’t get Jason wrong here, Dick was amazing with kids, he’s a wonderful dad, but he was also something of a doormat when it came to their three children.

Johnny, eleven years old, shooting off the ground like a beanstalk, was restlessly waiting beside Jason, while Lizzy, seven years old, was still looking for her blazer and Martha, four years old, was struggling against Dick’s hold as the alpha hefted her into the air, away from the Lego-structure she had built with meticulous care.

Eventually, once Jason had taken pity on his mate, he dug out Lizzy’s blazer from behind the couch and packed up some of Martha’s Legos, they could finally pack themselves into the car and head over to the manor. Jason watched the three of them through the rear-view mirror. They had only been contained to the backseat for maybe three minutes before they started arguing. Dick was already leaning back in his seat to try and break the fight up. Unsuccessfully.

Jason only shook his head, the hand not holding the wheel slipped down to trace over his hard-won abs. This was his little mess of a family and he loved them with every fiber in his body. Shrimp, Big-foot and Bane as he had grown to affectionately call them in his head. (The last one had only stuck because of the horrified look Bruce had given Jason when he had first heard it.)

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up in front of the manor. Jason had barely turned the car off before the kids were scrambling out of their seats and running for the entrance.

“This is all your genes” Jason grumbled.

“Over-eager? Nah, that’s you, darling” Dick murmured, leaning over to brush a kiss to Jason’s cheek.

Jason smiled. “Fuck off”

“No, _fuck you’s_ anymore, huh? I feel neglected”

“Sure you do”

They stepped inside the foyer and moved on into the parlor where the most noise was coming from. Babs was the first to greet them, and they both dutifully leant down to brush a kiss to her cheek. It had worked itself out in the end, and her and Dick had managed to go back to a friendship that was perhaps more meaningful to them now that it didn’t exist under the pressure of a relationship and all what that entailed, what with societal expectations. Babs was even the god-mother of Lizzy, something she enjoyed far more than having children of her own.

Jason left her and Dick to catch up, moving over to greet Bruce and Selina, happily married and slightly exasperated grandparents. Then there was Tim and Conner, newly engaged after the both of them had come to the daunting realization that their friendship had delved right off the deep end. It had been awkward at first, mainly for Bruce and Clark, and Jason had a slight inclination as to why. Couldn’t be easy watching history repeat itself, albeit with a different, perhaps much more happy ending.

“Ah, this is killing me” Steph grumbled and wobbled over to latch unto Jason’s arm, one hand bracing her protruding stomach. Then realization hit her and her eyes went wide as she stared up at Jason. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that… I just…”

“It’s fine. I know the feeling” Jason grinned back at her, suppressing the doubt that had curled in his mind ever since yesterday. “At least this time around you have a doting and loving alpha and a family that cares about you.”

“Yeah, and a grumpy fellow omega to share pregnancy complaints with” Steph smirked.

“I didn’t know that’s what you and Bruce talk about”

Steph smacked him over the arm. “Ah, you can shove it up your…!”

“No need for such foul language, Miss Stephanie” Alfred interrupted expertly, moving in to declare the dinner ready.

Cass, carrying her and Steph’s three year old daughter on the arm, helped Damian (who had grown to be taller than Jason) to herd the children into the dining room, where roasted turkey awaited them.

Jason never thought he would have this, both a family to call his own as well as a big family to embrace him so whole-heartedly, and every time the realization hit him that this was real, he almost had to pinch himself. Only Dick’s hand wrapped in his own underneath the table kept him from it.

The night wore on, turning into a pleasant thing, but eventually it was time to pack the kids back into the car. They were already half-sleep on their feet so it turned into a simple enough quest. Once they got home, Johnny dragged himself up the stairs and went straight for his bedroom, not heeding to Jason’s wishes that he at least brushed his teeth. Lizzy got ready for bed on her own accord and Dick then read her a story, while Jason tucked an already sleeping Martha into bed. Jason watched his youngest for a moment, black curls falling down her forehead. She looked so peaceful it was sometimes hard to remember how she had come into this world. Jason let a hand wander down to his stomach, before he turned off the light and went to get himself a glass of water.

As he stood leaning against the kitchen sink, he soon felt Dick’s arms wrap around his waist, nose coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Jason felt the affection rise in his chest, battling with a sudden bout of anxiety.

“You okay?” Dick asked, words no more than a whisper.

Jason slowly turned around in the alpha’s arms until they were nose to nose. “I’m good. Shouldn’t I be?”

Dick’s brow was knitted in concern. “It’s just that you’ve been really quiet”

“Have I?”

“Yeah, Little-wing” Dick said, leaning up to kiss Jason’s cheek, the nickname falling easily from his lips and onto Jason’s skin, like an old grievance that he had finally come to peace with. “Bruce was able to finish his sentences all night”

Jason chuckled at that. “I guess I’ve just been thinking.”

Blindly he reached out for Dick’s hand and placed it against the flat of his stomach and held it there. He met Dick’s gaze head on. It took a moment, but then it clicked.

“You’re…?”

Jason nodded, a suddenly shy smile pulling at his lips. It didn’t seem to matter how many times Jason broke the news, he was just as nervous every time. Now there was also the last pregnancy haunting the spare corners of his mind, and by the way Dick’s happiness seemed clouded, it probably haunted him too.

“How long have you known?”

“Only since yesterday. I just didn’t know how to tell you after…”

“It’s okay.” Dick was quick to reassure, both hands splaying out over his stomach. “It’s okay, Jason, if you don’t want it or if you think it’s too high risk. We don’t have to, we already have three kids. It’s more than I could ever ask for, especially after…”

Jason reached out to cup his cheek, thumb brushing soothing circles over Dick’s skin.

“Fuck, I almost lost you.” Dick whispered. “I can’t do that again. I’m not putting _you_ through that again.”

“It’s alright. I’m fine, Martha is fine” Jason promised. “And I want this. I want to try.”

“You sure?” Dick’s eyes were like the ocean and Jason drowned in them every time.

“I’m sure”

Dick leaned up to kiss him, lips sliding perfectly together with years of practice and familiarity.

“Then we’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of a journey. This was my first foray into writing a/b/o and while their are rather interesting things one could do with those dynamics, I don't think I will return to this trope for the moment.  
> Actually I might take a break from writing fics all togehter for a while, at the very least angsty stuff. I have an idea for a humor/crack thing, but we'll see if I ever manage to actually write it down. 
> 
> Anyhow, thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and followed me on this journey! I can never thank you enough for all the wonderful support!


End file.
